Beautiful Lies
by Sophia Isobel Theoreux
Summary: Harry Potter grew up loved by the Dursleys and a very kind child. Petunia and Vernon told him what he really was and what had happened to his parents. Harry meets Snape and trusts him along with Lucius. The Boy Who Live and a selected few he trusts set the stage for a one of a kind show to fool not only Dumbledore and make him pay but the whole wizarding world. HPxLV SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**Chapter 1- The Boy Who Lived**

A young boy of ten with round glasses sat outside under the bright sun, tending to his beautiful garden. His Uncle had left for work while his Aunt was inside preparing lunch. His cousin, Dudley, had gone out to get more seeds and a bag of fertilizer for the garden. The back door opened and a tall woman poked her head out, "Harry dear, time for lunch. Dudley just arrived with the gardening supplies." She said with a smile as Dudley came around the house with a smile on his face. "Harry, the store didn't have the regular fertilizer we usually buy but they assured me that this one is just as good but cheaper." He said as he placed the bag by the shed.

Harry sat up and wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve and smiled back. "Well, we'll see if it's as good as they say it is, won't we?" he replied with a childish laugh. By this time, Petunia had be standing by the open door and chuckled as her son and nephew laughed. "Well, since Dudley has been carrying that smelly bag and you Harry are sweating, you both go up to your rooms and wash up before I let you have lunch. I won't have you smelling my kitchen." She said and both boys nodded. They went into the house and went upstairs to their rooms to wash up.

Contrary to belief, the Dursleys weren't as spiteful as people thought they were. When Harry had come into their lives, they hated the fact that the boy had lost his parents at a very young age and that he would never get to be with them. So they made it their goal to make sure that the child would grow up with a loving family even if his parents weren't around. Just before Dudley and Harry finished washing up, a knock on the door made Petunia wonder who it was. She opened the door to find Piers Polkiss standing there with a smile on his face and a wrapped plate of what looked like pudding to Petunia. "Good noon, Mrs. Dursley, my mum made pudding and told me to come over to give Dudley, Harry, and you some." He said as he gave her the plate.

She invited him in as her son and nephew came down. "Hey Piers." Both boys said simultaneously. The other boy waved at the two, "I brought pudding." He said and quickly the other two followed Petunia to the kitchen. "Really? Mum can we have pudding please?" Dudley asked as he turned from his friend to his mother. "Not until you have had your lunch. Have you eaten lunch yet, Piers?" she asked softly which earned her a shaking head. "Well, I shall prepare another plate for you then. You two have a seat while Piers washes his hands." She instructed and the boys did as they were told.

Lunchtime was spent talking about the delicious chicken and egg sandwiches, the fresh milk, and the pudding. After the meal, Piers looked out the back door and saw that the garden had been taken care of again. "Your garden is blooming beautifully, Mrs. Dursley. " he complimented. Petunia shook her head and smiled, "It's all thanks to Harry and Dudley's efforts. They have miraculous green thumbs in the family. Even Vernon thought that they both have been buying flowers instead of growing them." She said and laughed. The boy looked at his two friends who puffed their chest with pride.

"You two really make a great team. Be it gardening, building, or leading." He told them and got thanks in return. The three boys asked if they could go to the park and play for the afternoon. Petunia agreed as long as they were home by four. They nodded and quickly got their bikes out the garaged and went to the park.

The afternoon had gone by so fast that it was nearly four. The boys decided to go home and were just in time to see Vernon drive up the drive way. "Welcome home, Uncle Vernon." Harry greeted as he parked his bike. "Yeah, welcome home dad." Dudley greeted as well as he placed his bike next to Harry. The big man smiled at them, "Thank you boys. How was your day?" he asked them as Harry opened the door and held it for his cousin and Uncle to enter. "Well, we gardened the morning away, then had lunch. Piers brought pudding. Then we went to the park and played." Dudley told his dad. Vernon chuckled, "Gardening again? I swear if you boys make that place anymore beautiful, I might have to fence it up just in case someone comes and plans to steal all those flowers you both grow." He teased them and the boys laughed.

Petunia came out of the kitchen and gave her husband a kiss, "Welcome home dear. Boys, run up and wash. I want you both to help me prepare dinner while Vernon gets some rest before dinner." She said and both boys left. She watched as her boys disappeared up the stairs before pulling her husband into the living room with a worried look. "What's wrong Pet?" Vernon asked with worry. "Vernon, we have three weeks before Harry's eleventh birthday. Remember when I told you about Lily and the day she got her letter to that school she went to?" she asked her husband and he nodded. "Well, it came when she turned eleven. I am sure that Harry will receive a letter as well. And I fear that if we let him go, he might get into the same harm that Lily and James had. Harry's the only thing I have left of my sister. I wasn't able to apologize to her for all the things I had done so I made up for it with Harry. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him too." She said with a tear falling from her eyes.

Vernon pulled his wife into a tight embrace, sighing deep as he now felt worried like his wife for his nephew. "I know what you mean, Pet. But there is nothing we can really do. Remember that journal Severus left you just after Harry come to us?" it was his turn to ask his wife. She looked up and nodded. They had kept the journal safely hidden from Harry and Dudley. "I think it's time we bring it out and tell him. He has the right to know and prepare him for what he might be facing." He told his wife with a serious look which meant that they were going to do just what he said.

She sighed and knew her husband was right. The boys came back down and quickly both adults smiled to hide their worry. "We're done, mum." Dudley announced as Harry got down the last step and stood next to his cousin. She nodded and led the boys to the kitchen and they began to prepare dinner. Having the two-man team in the kitchen made everything faster and more fun. Piers was right when he had said that Dudley and Harry made a great team. Not only did they have green thumbs, they could even cook a family meal together.

Dudley called his dad to the dining area when the meal was ready and they ate happily. Vernon had told them about his day at work and how he was a bit frustrated with his co-workers who were lazy as sloths. The boys and Petunia laughed as he gave them a fake hurt look. When dinner was over and the dishes were cleared, Petunia went to their bedroom and took the journal from the hidden drawer of her dresser and went back downstairs. Vernon had called Harry and Dudley to the living room and had them sit on the sofa. Both boys looked at each other with raised brows. What could the adults have to tell them with their serious look?

When Petunia arrived, the room was covered with tension. "Harry, you know that your birthday is in three weeks, right?" she asked and Harry nodded. "You see, there is something that we didn't tell you while you were growing up. Something about you, you're parents, what you and they were, and what really happened to them." Petunia said with a shaky voice. Vernon held a comforting hand on his wife. By this time, Harry was listening closely. His Aunt and Uncle never really spoke of his parents and if they did, a sad look would be seen on their faces. "Don't worry Aunt Petunia. I know that you both must have great reason why you didn't tell me." He said with a smile on his face that made the two adults smile. Dudley nodded in agreement.

"You are such a sweet boy, Harry. Very well, I shall begin on the day that my sister Lily got a special letter after she turned eleven. It was a letter that accepted her into a very special school for very special and gifted children. Along with a childhood friend of hers, they both attended this school and grew up learning things that you can't learn here." She said and swallowed. "After a while, Lily and her best friend got into a fight which caused them to part ways and paving the way for her to meet your father. James had fallen in love with Lily the moment he saw and did everything to make her happy. In the end, they got together and after school, decided to have a life together." Petunia's hand slowly became cold and she looked worried.

"However, during those times, it was very dangerous because there was a war going on and it was only getting worse. During this time, Lily and James got married and had you. Oh you were everything to them; I have no doubt of that. However, because of the Headmaster of the school, a spy for the enemy had heard something and reported it to his master. The master acted on the report and went after two families that had fit the description of the report. A family called the Longbottoms were taken and tortured. The master went to Lily and James and killed them and planned to kill you. But something magical happened. Lily protected you with everything she had and the master was destroyed, leaving you alive with nothing but that scar on your forehead as the proof that you had survived." She continued.

Harry was shocked to hear the story but waited for his Aunt to continue. "Harry, your mother was a witch and James was a wizard. Since you are their child, you must be a wizard as well. You can do magic and do things no normal human can." Vernon spoke up this time. The boy looked like he could faint or fall over so Dudley held his cousin carefully. He already knew this when he turned nine. His parents had told him first to make sure that they could protect their nephew better. Dudley did not envy his cousin but felt more protective since he knew that there was an evil lord after his cousin's head.

"I… I'm a what?" Harry asked in between deep breaths. Petunia sighed worried, "You're a wizard, sweetheart. And we are sure that on your eleventh birthday, a letter from Hogwarts will arrive as well just like it did with Lily." She said and showed his the journal. "This is from Severus Snape, Lily's best friend. He came to us with this and asked us to give this to you before your letter comes. You have to know a few things before enter _that_ world and face a new part of your life that your Uncle Vernon and I can't protect you entirely." She said as she gave him the journal.

Harry nodded and took the journal and opened it to the first page. A piece of old paper fell out and Harry leaned to pick it up.

_Dear Harry,_

_Since you are reading this, it must mean that you are nearing your eleventh birthday. You're Hogwarts letter will be arriving soon as well which would mark the day you will be returning to the wizarding world. To start, my name is Severus Tobias Snape. I am the current Potion's Master of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and a friend of your mother. I must first apologize and ask for your forgiveness. It was I who had given the Dark Lord the report about a prophecy which resulted to your parent's early grave and you being orphaned. If I had known back then that it was them the prophecy meant, I would not have reported it. I will understand that you will probably be angry and hate me but back then I was young and scared._

_I did, however asked for your parent's protection from the Headmaster of the School I was working for. He promised me that he would protect them but in the end, Lily and James still perished, leaving you parentless. The Dark Lord had explained to me that he tried to spare your parents but they fought back so he had no choice but to kill them. It was a war that needed to be fought for freedom and equality. Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts is not as Light as the wizarding world thinks he is. He is manipulative and vicious behind the grandfather persona he shows everyone._

_It was him who forced me to spy for the Dark and the Light, leaving me fearful for my own life and the lives of Lily. I loved your mother despite everything that had happened between us I only wished that I was able to ask for her forgiveness but I was then told that she had then forgiven me but it was I who was too guilty to speak to her. The Dark Lord, despite how his plans had gone, only wanted equality for all the wizards, witches, and non-human magical beings in our world. It is Dumbledore who has created the evil image of the Dark Lord which made everything worse than it already was._

_I am still spying for the Dark Lord and he knows that Dumbledore thinks that I am spying for him. I would never let him use me again after he failed to protect Lily and James and sent your godfather to prison for being a 'traitor'. Even if I didn't like James and his circle of friends, your godfather was innocent but was sent to prison with no trial. I have been devoting time to look for the real traitor and find a way to make up for all the things that I have done wrong. I hope that you will understand what I have done to survive and live to see another day._

_This journal contains everything you need to know about the events that had happened and clues that I might not have seen. I look forward to seeing you again soon and hope that you will speak to me when that day comes._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus T. Snape_

Harry finished reading and looked lost in deep thought.

Petunia stood up and hugged her nephew, "Go up to bed and get some rest. You can read that tomorrow. I know that everything we have said is a bit unbelievable but believe us when we say that everything is real: magic, the wizarding world, Dark and Light lords and magical wars. When the time comes, Severus will be able to explain everything to you more carefully." She told him. Harry looked up at her and saw in her eyes that she was telling the truth. He nodded and hugged her back before standing up. Dudley helped his cousin up the stairs to make sure he didn't fall and hurt himself. The boys bid the adults good night and disappeared up the stairs.

Petunia and Vernon were a bit glad that they had done what they did and knew that they did well. They're nephew had the right to know everything and they had raised Harry with love, understanding, and confidence that if he wanted to succeed, he will if he wanted it.

Both turned off the lights and went to their own bedroom to rest and hope that tomorrow was going to be better.

The next day came faster than any of them wanted. Breakfast was quiet as Vernon and Petunia arrived in the dining room with the two boys preparing breakfast. Both knew that they were to sit down and wait until the boys were finish. The meal began but was relieving since there was no longer any tension in the air. "Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia… I want to thank you for the honesty last night." Harry spoke, breaking the silence that had engulfed them. "I know what you did was hard and that it was painful for you two to have recalled it." He finished and smiled at them. Both adults smiled back and were glad that their nephew was taking everything maturely. They could see it in his eyes that he had been crying silently during the night but was glad that he was alright now.

Just when breakfast was over, a knock on the back door made everyone wonder who it was. Normally, visitors would use the front door. This one didn't. However, it seemed that the adults knew it was and quickly opened the door. A tall man in black robes was standing outside and had been invited inside. Both boys looked at him from the washing area. "Dudley, Harry, this is Severus Snape. Severus, these are Dudley and Harry." Petunia introduced him to the boys and she pointed who was who. Harry's eyes widen in shock and gasped. "Y-you're Severus Tobias Snape?" Harry asked with a shaky voice. The man knew that the boy had read the letter and nodded.

Vernon cleared his throat, "Dudley, why don't you lead Mr. Snape to the sitting room with Harry while your mother prepares tea. I need to leave for work now." He said and everyone nodded in agreement. Dudley grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the sitting room with the visitor following them. It was strange that the Dursleys were being civil to him and Harry when he was told by Dumbledore that his spy said that the boy was being mistreated. "Mr. Dursley, I suggest you call in sick since I came here with important news and a report that concerns you as well has Mr. Potter." Severus said as Vernon turned to look at him for a few moments then nodded.

He went to the hallway and called his office that he wasn't going to come in because he wasn't feeling all too well. Then Petunia came to the sitting room with five cups of tea and sat on the sofa with her husband while the boys sat by their feet. "First of all, I must tell you that your neighbor, Arabella Figg is a spy for Dumbledore. She had told him that you have not been treating Mr. Potter well and that he is being abused." He informed them which made the family gasp in shock. What? Them abusing their nephew? "Aunt Petunia, it must that time when she saw me doing the garden work while Dudley was playing at Piers then you left the house to bring Mrs. Polkiss that casserole you had made. She must not have known that you left lunch for me before leaving." Harry explained which made Dudley nod, "Yeah, must be that time."

"And since I barely go out, she thinks I'm being trap in the house and doing the house chores." Harry said in deep thought. However, how come the old lady doesn't see him go out with Dudley and Piers when he does go out? Does she really watch him closely or only when she wants to? They looked back at their guest, "Now that that particular report is cleared, I must ask you if Mr. Potter has been informed of what he ought to know." Vernon and Petunia nodded, "Well, Mr. Potter, is there anything you wish to know or clarify with me regarding what your relatives have told you?" he asked straight at the boy who looked like he was still in deep thought.

Harry looked up at Severus with his emerald eyes which reminded the older man of Lily. "I wanted to know why Dumbledore had Trelawney be interviewed at that pub you mentioned in your journal. What kind of Headmaster and educator would do such a thing?" Harry asked seriously. Severus was surprised at this. He had not really thought about that and now a boy of ten had pointed it out to him. "I cannot be sure why he did such a thing and I cannot also answer why he decided that he interview that fake Seer at such a place. I trust that you know that I consider Trelawney a fraud if you read my journal." He answered.

"Yes, after a few minutes of crying, I stayed up a little and read your journal. It was nearly three in the morning when I finished and I remember everything you wrote in it. Tell me, what do I need to be careful of as I receive the acceptance letter and who else should I be wary of aside from the Headmaster?" he asked directly knowing that it was better to know who he had to avoid from the start than head there blind and unequipped. Again, Severus wondered how the Dursley had raised Harry. When he first saw the child, he looked meek, shy, and easily shocked. But the child he was facing now was serious, cautious, and radiated anger. "I am asking you now so that when I do meet them, I can be ready. If I can fake sincerity towards them, I can pretty much fake everything else." He said which earned him a pat from his Uncle.

"That's my nephew." Vernon said with pride. Dudley laughed at his cousin and turned to the guest, "You must know that Harry can be very charming when he wants too. And when he deems the situation warranting the charm to be used." Severus was stunned to the knowledge he was given. Harry was not only been taken well cared off, he was being taught well on how to approach situations and problems. Without a doubt that Harry would be either sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin. "It's good to hear that you have been taught well. From what I know, Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts will be the one to bring your letter and take you to Diagon Alley to purchase your things. No need to worry about how you will be paying them. Everything has been arranged that you will be given your key to the school fund vault your parents have left you."

"Aside from Hagrid, be careful of the Weasley boy your age. His name is Ronald Weasley and next year, his sister Ginevra Weasley. I have learned that Dumbledore has been preparing them to welcome you to the wizarding world to gain your trust and relay on them blindly. Also be wary of a muggleborn by the name of Hermione Granger. She has been hired by Dumbledore as well to be your 'friend'. You have nothing to fear from the Weasley twins yet I suggest that you find a way to gain their alliance since they have not been informed of the deed their parents are doing nor what their younger siblings have been told to do. The eldest William Weasley or better known as Bill is a curse breaker and is working at Egypt. He is a spy like me for the Dark Lord. Charles Weasley or Charlie as he likes to be called is neutral but will side with you more likely when he finds out what Dumbledore has been doing. Percy is neutral and doesn't wish to be part of anything." Severus told them.

"How do you know what they are thinking? The twins, Percy, and Charlie. Surely they haven't spoken to you about their side on this so-called war that seems to be still going on." Harry asked. Petunia was so glad for her nephew. They had raised him and Dudley to be careful and cautious when it came to strangers and unknown situations. "I must say that I impressed Mr. Potter. There is such a thing called Legilimency. It allows one to see into another's mind and see their thoughts. The stronger the one looking, the more they can see other people's thoughts without being caught." He answered the boy who nodded in acceptance to the answer that was given.

"Alright then, Professor Snape. I shall have to call you that since you shall be my Professor when the school term starts. I must thank you for the help you have given me. And consider yourself forgiven for what you have done in the past. I'm sure both my parents will agree with me. You have done so much for me as of right now and if it weren't for you, Dumbledore might have manipulated me the moment I step into Hogwarts." He said as he stood up and extended his hand towards Severus. The other stood up and took the boy's hand and shook it. "You're welcome, Mr. Potter. It's the least I can do for you as a way to atone for my sins against them." He informed the boy.

"Call me Harry, Professor. You have gained my trust. But I warn you now, betray that trust and you shall find yourself losing more than you can imagine." Harry said with a serious tone. Vernon and Petunia nodded. They have indeed taught their nephew well to take care of himself. "I understand, Harry. And I thank you for that trust. Rest assured that I shall not betray you at all. I also wish to inform you that I have requested help from a friend of mine in regards to your vaults. It seems that Dumbledore has been paying the Weasleys using your vault. Lucius Malfoy has requested papers from the Ministry to have you emancipated or if you wish to be placed under someone else's guardianship to stop the Headmaster from accessing your vaults again."

Vernon looked livid while Petunia looked sickened. How could Dumbledore do such a thing? Dudley had his hands curled into fists with anger. Harry on the other hand had a cold expression on his face which gave Severus a shiver run up his back. "It seems that I owe you more gratitude than I thought. You have gone beyond what you ought to do and did something to help me. I wish to meet Mr. Malfoy before my letter arrives if that is possible. However, I remember that he is also a Death Eater. Does he know that he is helping the very person that had caused his master to disappear?" Harry asked coolly, trying to calm his relatives down. "Yes, he knows that he is helping you and it is possible that you may be able to speak with him. If you allow me to use your fireplace, I call fire call him and have him come right away." Severus said. "If it isn't of any inconvenience to him then he may come." Vernon answered for his nephew. He was still trying to calm down from what he had just learned about Dumbledore.

Dudley took the screen from the fire place and watched with his family as their guest took out a thin stick from his pocket and shot balls of fire into the dry wood. Then Severus took out some green power from his pocket and through it on the fire which then he called out, "Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy Manor." The fire turned green and after a moment, a head of another man appeared. Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, and Harry were watching in fascination as Severus conversed with the other man, Lucius Malfoy. "Lucius, Ha-Mr. Potter wished to meet with you at this very moment if you are available." He informed his friend. "I am. Stand aside and I shall floo in." Lucius answered.

Harry had read in Severus' journal that there were blood wards 'supposedly' around his house. It seems that the wards on work if someone had any intentions to harm him physically or with magic since there was no one else coming. When Lucius arrived, Harry studied the other man with long blond hair that had an aristocrat air about him and clothes that showed that he was from a well off family. Petunia had stood up and went to fetch another cup of tea for the added guest. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest that if you have any ill intentions towards me, you hold it off. There are wards around this house and will most probably inform the _Headmaster_ that a person with a dark mark had entered the house. I wish not to see him just yet or you and the Professor being drag away by those Aurors." Harry said as he ushered the Malfoy head to a seat next to Severus.

Petunia came back and gave the cup of tea to Lucius who took it with gratitude. "It's an honor to have been called and be at peace. I have no intentions to harm you. If I did, I would not have helped you at all. When Severus had told me what he had learned, I had immediately set out to acquire the necessary papers for your emancipation. However, may I give you legal counsel?" he asked. Harry nodded, "I suggest you not yet go for emancipation yet but for a change of guardianship. I suggest you find someone who you can trust and have him as your legal guardian until you reach seventeen. He or she can be in charge of your vaults and will only touch them when you say so." Harry turned to his Uncle who knew more about such things.

"Mr. Malfoy has a point, Harry. Since we can't be your guardians over there, you must find someone else. However it will be a bit hard since you know so few of them there." He pointed out. Petunia had to agree. Harry bit his lower lip and his mind began to turn. After a moment of silence, Harry looked up at Severus. "Professor, would you say yes if I ask you to be my guardian in the wizarding world? It will not be instant but a month or two after the term starts. With the help of Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure we can pull it off. Who is running Gringotts anyway? Can we request to meet the one who manages the vaults?" Harry asked. Watching crime movies gave him enough knowledge but he knew he needed help.

Lucius was stunned and turned to look at his friend who was just as shocked as he was. The boy in front of him was smart not to mention cunning and sly. Lucius made a bet with himself that the boy would be sorted to Slytherin hands down. "Well, the goblins managed the bank. And from what I have gathered, a goblin named Fannoch has sided with Dumbledore and allowed him to have free reign with your vaults. Since it's still morning, we can visit Gringotts and have the goblin replaced and have an agreement with the bank. The Potters are one of the oldest family in the wizarding and it would be bad for the bank to be shamed for such act of siding with a criminal to steal from an esteemed patron of the bank." He told them as he gave shuffled a few papers around.

Harry turned once again to his Uncle, "I suggest you do go today Harry. Better settle this now than wait. It might only get worse and would be too late to cut the deceit." He suggested. Harry trusted his Uncle's advice. He turned to look at Severus, "Professor, you have yet to answer my inquiry." Severus snapped out of his stupor, "I would be honor to be your guardian Harry." He answered. Harry turned to Lucius, "I ask you call me Harry, Mr. Malfoy. You both have my trust and I hope that you will guide me. I trust you because I can feel that if you will not betray me. Rest assured that when your master returns, I shall request an audience with him. I wish not to be part of this war. If what Professor Snape wrote in the journal is true, then the Dark Lord has views that ought to be pushed through but with a different approach. However, judging from what I have read and my own hypothesis, your current government is not being handled by a competent man. Add the manipulations of the Headmaster, your world is something to not be desired." He stated articulately.

Lucius and Severus were staring at Harry as if the boy had grown another head. Who would have thought that a ten year old could think the way the one in front of them did? Lucius' own son, Draco doesn't even act half the way Harry was let alone think. He had to be honest to himself, he had spoiled his son and because of that he had to make sure that his son not cross the boy less he hear his son being at the receiving end of a very nasty hex or curse. "Very well, Harry. If you are sure than it is Severus you wish to be your guardian, write his name here and sign here. When we reach the bank, we shall find the head goblin, Ragnok and request for a private meeting. You need to be charmed to look not like yourself less we want to be caught." Lucius told them.

Harry stod up and Severus took out his wand and waved it over Harry. Harry's hair began to grow longer and his skin became whiter. His clothes turned into robes and a fringe hid his scar well. "Wow Harry. I better take a picture of you. You look nothing like you normal do." Dudley said with a teasing tone. Harry blushed as his Uncle and Aunt chuckled lightly. It still shocked the two Death Eater that the famed Boy-Who-Lived was actually loved and cared for. Dudley came back and took a picture of Harry and gave the camera to his mother so she could take a picture of them together. "Will you be back by lunch?" she asked Severus who turned to Lucius. "Yes, if everything goes well, which I know they will, we shall be back by lunch." He told her.

"Very well then. I shall prepare lunch your for all." She turned to fixed the robe on her nephew, "Be safe dear." She said and kissed his forehead. He smiled at her and nodded. "I will, Aunt Petunia." He answered and Severus pulled up the hood on the robe Harry was wearing and took more power from his pocket and held Harry's hand, "Diagon Alley." With a huff of smoke, they were gone. Lucius followed them and the living room was suddenly quiet. "Well, I shall head to the supermarket to buy ingredients. Dudley, would you like to come with me?" she asked her son who nodded and went up to get his jacket. Vernon reassured his wife that their nephew was in good hands.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Severus and Lucius made sure that Harry was as covered as he could get. They got to the bank safely and Lucius quickly requested for Ragnok. They were led to the third floor where the Head Goblin's office was located. They entered and Ragnok stood up to welcome his guests. "Mr. Malfoy and guests. Please come in and have a seat. What can I do for you today?" he asked the wizards. "Good day, Master Ragnok. We came to inform you of an ill deed done to one of the oldest patrons of this bank." Lucius informed the goblin who looked shocked to death. "And to whom is it that you claim the bank has done wrong?" "To Mr. Harry James Potter, Master Ragnok." Severus said and cancelled the charms he had on Harry, showing the goblin the scar on the boy's forehead.

"Dear Merlin, Mr. Potter. My deepest and most gravest apology. I know not such a thing being done to you. Is there anything I can do to aid you to put a stop to the ill treatment? Be warned that whoever it is that has done you wrong will not be looked over and will receive what he is due to receive." Ragnok said with all seriousness. "Thank you, Master Ragnok. Mr. Malfoy has informed me that a goblin named Fannoch is managing my accounts at the moment. I wish to inform you that the said goblin is working with one Albus Dumbledore, allowing him to steal from me and paying a few people who I know not. I want to put a stop to this whistle early. And I want to name Professor Severus Tobias Snape as my guardian until I am able to handle my own accounts. Yet what we ask of you will not happen instantly. I ask that we file the papers needed now yet have them all working in two months after the term starts. That way, the Headmaster would not be as suspicious with me or Severus." Harry explained which impressed the goblin.

"For such a young man, you Lord Potter are not as clueless and blinded as normal children are. Very well, I shall assist you anyway I can. However, I must ask you to perform a blood test to make sure that you indeed are Mr. Harry James Potter." The goblin informed Harry who nodded. "I would have questioned you if you took us without question, Master Ragnok." The boy replied. A blank parchment appeared on the tabled in front of Harry, "A single drop of your blood will suffice." Ragnok added. Severus transfigured a strand of his hair into a needle and pricked Harry's pointing finger, allowing a drop of blood to fall into the parchment. A second later, Harry's name appeared and the Head Goblin nodded. "You are indeed Master Potter and rest assured that the bank shall offer you compensation for what one of our staff has done."

Harry turned to Lucius for help, "Mr. Potter shall accept your offer and wishes that your gold will continue to flow." "And may his magic flow as well. If you want I can find a new goblin to handle your account and your account alone. It seems that Master Potters account includes the Blacks as well. All in all, Master Potter has an estimate of twelve vaults to his name and four of them from the Blacks, six from the Potters, one from Gryffindor, and one from Slytherin." This shocked Lucius. "How can Harry own a vault from Slytherin?" Ragnok took the parchment he had used for Harry's blood test and drew a rune on the surface with his sharp fingernail. Harry's name stretched out and a family tree began to appear.

After a few minutes, Ragnok showed them that Lily Potter nee Evan had descended from the Slytherin line as James Potter had descended from the Gryffindor line. "Well, that is something I'm sure Lily didn't know herself." Severus said as he took deep breaths. Lucius chuckled and shook his head, "I knew that Evans wasn't a regular Gryffindor. She had Slytherin written all over her yet she was still placed in Gryffindor. Well, now we know this will make this move faster, am I correct Master Ragnok?" Lucius spoke with an amused tone. The goblin nodded, "Yes. Not only that, Fannoch and his hoard shall be dealt with the most unbearable punishment for having done Master Potter, descendant of the Potter line, heir to the Black family, the Gryffindor and Slytherin, wrong." Lucius had given Ragnok the papers Harry had signed and requested Harry to drop his blood again to finalize the papers. The boy nodded and did as he was asked.

A knock on the door made Harry look away and wonder who it was. A goblin came in and bowed to the wizards and his boss. "You called for me sir?" the goblin asked. "Yes, Griphook. This is Master Harry Potter. From now on, you will be dealing with his vaults and his vaults alone. Be warned that what you hear and learn now will not be spoken again to other." Ragnok informed and Griphook nodded. The Head Goblin informed Griphook of Fannoch's treachery and who Harry James Potter is and where he had hailed from. To say the least, the goblin would have fainted if it were possible. Harry turned to him and looked serious yet not intimidating, "I trust that you will not betray my trust, Griphook. Rest assured that you will be well compensated and any extra task you shall be asked to accomplished shall be rewarded accordingly." The boy said sincerely and the goblin nodded.

After a few more clarification, they ended their visit; Severus placed the charms back on Harry and left the bank. "We still have an hour before we need to head back; do you wish to see Diagon Alley a little? There might be something you wish to purchase. You may borrow from me for now if you will not accept it as a gift." Lucius said as Harry was about to protest. The boy nodded and Severus led them to the shops. Lucius, in the short time he had known the boy had grown to like and respect him.

Harry pointed at the book store and they entered. Severus and Lucius pointed to him the books that he was going to need for school and Harry asked if he could buy them now. Even if he had to buy them again, Harry could just leave at home the schoolbooks he would be buying now and just take the new ones. Dudley loved to read as well and learning was something he and his cousin enjoyed doing. Even if Dudley would not be able to perform magic, reading them and helping Harry during the summer would prove beneficial for them all to survive Dumbledore's manipulations and schemes.

Aside from the schoolbooks, Harry bought a few others which Severus raised a brow when he spied potion's books in the basket Harry was carrying. Lucius was silently glad that Harry had taken a few ancient runes books and made a promise to himself to help the boy if Harry asked. After twenty minutes, Lucius paid for the books and shrunk them before giving them to Severus. Next stop was a cake shop which Harry wanted to buy a cake for his family as thanks for everything they had done for him. Harry also bought cupcakes and sweets, knowing that Dudley would love them and his Aunt would reprimand him for giving his cousin said sweets.

After getting everything, they were back to Privet Drive through the back and were in time for lunch to be placed on the table. Harry gave the box of cake to his Aunt who took it with a smile on her face. Harry sneak the sweets to his cousin who was caught by his Uncle but simply smiled and looked away. Severus enlarged the table to fit them all while Lucius returned to the books to their original size.

Lunch was spent talking about the trip to the bank and Harry's family was glad that Harry had found help with the bank and that they would be on his side. Harry told Dudley that he would be leaving some of the books he had bought at home which made Dudley smile. Dudley enjoyed reading since Harry showed him all the things he could learn. And when Dudley attends Smeltings, he and Harry would keep in contact through Vernon and Petunia. Everything seemed alright and at peace. But they all knew better than to feel complacent. They knew not how far Dumbledore's reach went.

After lunch, Lucius and Severus bid them good bye and wished Harry all the luck Merlin could give him. Dudley suggested that he and Harry garden the afternoon away to calm them and Vernon was going to lawn the backyard to watch the boys. Petunia smiled and promised to make them a sweet afternoon treat. The rosebush had now become a hedge and both boys were proud of their work. Each hedge was of different color which made it more beautiful. They had yellow, white, and pink rose hedges. In front of the house, they had grown four red rose bushes which the other neighbors had complimented on, except Arabella Figg who now they knew was a spy for Dumbledore.

The weeks flew by and the Dursley threw a small birthday for Harry. They invited Piers and his mother, Severus and Lucius who brought his wife and son along. Piers and his mother had arrived late which was convenient because Lucius had informed Harry that they would arrive by floo. Harry and Dudley had read the books and had gotten a good grasp of the wizarding ways, traditions, and education. The boys had told Vernon and Petunia who listened fondly at them whilst they shared what they had learned from the books. By four o'clock, the fire roared and Lucius arrived with his family. Severus, who was having tea with Petunia at the garden, had already arrived half an hour earlier. Vernon had gone out to buy a few more things without Harry know that Vernon actually went out to fetch the birthday cake Petunia had ordered and the gift Vernon decided to give his nephew.

Harry received Lucius and his family while Dudley informed his mother and Severus that Lucius had arrived. "Welcome Lucius, Mrs. Malfoy, Young Mr. Malfoy." Harry greeted with a smile. Lucius placed a hand on Harry's head and messed the boy's hair. Lucius had gotten to know Harry and Dudley and had helped them with Ancient Runes and the theory of Charms and Transfiguration. Also, Lucius had informed his wife and Draco of the transaction he had with Harry with the boy's permission. "Happy Birthday, Harry. I want you to meet my wife, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and our son, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Cissa, Draco this is Harry James Potter." He introduced his family to Harry. "Welcome to our home. You have a very beautiful wife, Lucius. And your son is a splitting copy of yourself." Harry complimented with a smile as he took their cloaks and leading them to the garden.

"My husband was right about you, young Mr. Potter. You indeed are a charmer." Narcissa said as she chuckled softly. Harry introduced his Aunt and cousin to Narcissa and Draco. The other boy had yet to recover from shock. Draco had thought his father was joking when he had told them earlier that day that they were invited to Harry Potter's eleventh birthday party. Severus chuckled at Draco's shocked expression and ushered Narcissa to a seat facing Petunia. Both women began to talk about the garden and women things. Severus and Lucius took a good number of steps away from the women and had a talk of their own.

Dudley excused himself to fetch Piers and Mrs. Polkiss who had a surprise for Harry. Only Harry didn't know that his Uncle, his Aunt, his cousin, Piers, and Piers' mother had something up their sleeves. Harry approached Draco who was staring at the rose hedge. "Hi." He said with a smile that made the blond boy jump back and look at him. Then Draco blush in embarrassment. "Hi. I would like to introduce myself again, I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. Thank you for inviting us to your birthday celebration." He said as he stretched out his hand to Harry who shook it. "Nice meeting you. You can call me Harry. And you're welcome. I had been curious about you since the day Lucius spoke of you. You should have heard the compliments your father said. He is very proud of you and very glad that you are his son." Harry said as he let go of the hand.

Draco had been told to avoid talking about Harry's parents unless Harry spoke of them first. "Call me Draco. To be honest, I thought my father was joking when he told us that you had invited us for your party. I never expected to meet you before the school term starts let alone know that you and my father and godfather are rather close." He said as he began to smile. "Yes well, I owe them both my eternal gratitude for what they have done for me. I am guessing that your father has informed you of the dealing he has with me and about Dumbledore and the Weasley boy and girl and their parents." Harry asked and Draco nodded. "Father had spoken of it with your permission and I must say how glad I am that you were able to find out before you entered the wizarding world. I can't even imagine how terrifying it might be to have been in your shoes."

Harry and Draco spoke until Dudley returned with the other two guests. Harry had told Draco that only Dudley knows about what they were and that Piers was a good friend of theirs. Draco had grown to like Dudley and Piers and they talked about chess which led to Piers challenging Draco. The blond boy knew that the muggle chess set didn't move nor speak but he was still confident. Dudley and Harry watched the two other boys play a single match that lasted for nearly an hour and had to end with a draw because Vernon had arrived with the cake.

The birthday boy was surprised and shed a tear at the effort his family had done for him. They sang Harry a happy birthday and had a cheerful lunch. The men made sure to be as far away from the women as they possibly could, not wanted to catch their attention less they be ordered to serve them.

The boys were left to their own as well and just had fun. Dudley challenged Piers to a game while Draco complimented Harry on the garden. Lucius had mentioned once that Harry and Dudley loved gardening and when Draco saw the roses, he was just in awe. A boy his age had created such a beautiful garden along with his cousin. And the said boy had a grave problem hanging over his head since he was born yet he was still able to nurture such beauty despite it all.

Lucky enough that Piers and his mother were inside the house, Harry and Draco along with the three older men saw an owl flying down towards them with a letter by his talons. Lucius used his cane for the owl to perch and Severus took the letter and gave it to Harry. Inside were the list of things he needed for school and the letter of acceptance. The owl had taken the treat Draco gave it and flew away. Harry folded the letter and asked them to forget about it for the day. The agreed and everything went back to normal.

Petunia and Mrs. Polkiss prepared dinner while Dudley, Harry, and Piers set the long table ready for the meal. Again, dinner began and everyone was enjoying the company. Vernon turned to his wife who nodded discreetly with a smile. Vernon stood up and went back into the house and came back out with a wrapped gift. Harry's eyes widen once again, speech leaving his lips. "Harry Birthday Harry my boy." Vernon said as he placed the gift on his nephew's lap. It was not big but it resembled the photo albums they had kept in the sitting room shelves. When Harry opened the wrapped item, he found a photo album that was filled with old photos of Lily, Petunia, and Harry's grandparents.

He couldn't help but cry as he saw how his mother looked when she was younger. He quickly wiped his tears away and gave him Aunt and Uncle a hug. "Always remember that we love you, Harry. We'll always be here for you." Petunia said as she kissed her nephew's forehead. Vernon messed Harry's head which made the boy laugh. Dudley and Piers bought Harry a gardening tool kit which Harry hugged the boys in thanks. Severus had given him a Junior Potions Master kit after learning Harry had excelled in Potions with Ancient Runes, Defense, and Transfiguration (theory) next. Harry hugged him and thanked him for the books.

Lucius and his family gave him two things. First were five books on Ancient Runes, Advance Transfiguration, Advance Charms, Astronomy, and Dark Arts: Offense and Defense. And the second was a ring which confused Harry at first. "It's a portkey Harry. When you feel threaten or just want to get away from everything, touch the stone and say 'Malfoy Manor'. It will take you directly to our home where Narcissa is always around." Lucius explained.

Harry didn't know what to say. He just gave the man a hug as well and thanked Narcissa and Draco. When the night was getting late, Piers and his mother left first. Then a few minutes later, Lucius and his family bid them goodbye and left using the floo and Severus apparated to his own home. Harry thanked his family once again for the wonderful day and they all went to rest. None of them thought that the next day was going to be the start of their long acting show with Dumbledore's people.

TBC ^_^

**A/N: So how was that for the first chapter? A bit long… Sorry about that. Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Your thoughts is what drives author's like me to keep on writing and doing what we love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**Chapter 2- Meeting the Actors**

When morning arrived, everyone was having breakfast when a knock on the door interrupted them. Harry stood up to see who it was and as he peaked through the curtain, he saw it was the half giant Severus and Lucius had warned them about. He quickly when back to the kitchen to inform his family that the first actor had arrived. Vernon nodded and yelled, "Get the door, boy! It won't open by itself." Dudley and Petunia had to hold in their laughter as well as Harry. "Yes Uncle Vernon." He said as he went to the door and opened it. He looked at Hagrid carefully, "M-may I h-help you?" he asked shyly. Hagrid smiled, "Harry! Merlin's beard! Look how ye've grown!" he said cheerfully. Harry jumped back at the deep and loud voice. Vernon came out trying to look as angry as he could.

"Who the hell is out the door boy?!" he said and saw the large man. "And who the blue blazes are you? If your selling trinkets, we ain't buying." Vernon said as he grabbed the door to close it. Hagrid placed his hand on the door and pushed it open so he could get in and he closed the door behind him. Harry looked up into the fierce, wild, shadowy face and saw that the beetle eyes were twinkling in a way Harry didn't like at all. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," said the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but ye've got yer mum's eyes." Hagrid said, ignoring Vernon completely. Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise, trying to get the intruder's attention once again. "I demand that you leave at once!" he said. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up, Dursley, yeh great prune," said the giant in a voice that made Vernon pretend to cower in fear. Hagrid made his way to the sitting room and sat on the sofa with Harry and the Dursleys coming in. "W-who are you again? And why are you here?" Harry asked shakily, not even trying. Dudley had to bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He said with a smile that was annoying Harry faster than anyone could say 'Hey'. "Hogwarts? Oh, I received a letter yesterday with that name. I think you've made a mistake. I haven't applied for such a school." Harry informed him.

Hagrid laughed cheerfully and explained to Harry that Hogwarts wasn't the type of school that anyone could 'apply' for. Then Hagrid spoke of Dumbledore (which annoyed Harry even more) and about how great Hogwarts was in general. Harry had to put a stop to the long talk. "I'm sorry, but what is Hogwarts exactly?" he asked which earned a shocked look from Hagrid. "I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" "All what?" Asked Harry. "ALL WHAT?" Hagrid shouted. "Now jus' one second here!" Hagrid had leapt to his feet. In his anger he seemed to fill the whole room. The Dursleys backed up against the wall. "Do you mean ter tell me," He growled at the Dursleys, "That this boy—this boy! —Knows nothin' abou'—about ANYTHING?" Harry thought this was going a bit far. He had been told that Hagrid was a bit stupid but not THIS stupid and tactless.

"I meant your world. My world. Yer parents' world." Hagrid explained as he saw felt like he was insulted. "What world?" Hagrid looked as if he was about to explode. "DURSLEY!" he boomed. "But yeh must know about yer mum and dad," he said. "I mean they're famous. You're Famous." "What? My—my mum and dad weren't famous, were they?" Harry acted as if he didn't know. Lucius and Narcissa would have enjoyed this, Petunia and Vernon were. "Yeh don't know…yeh don't know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Harry with a bewildered stare. "Yeh don't know what yeh are?" he said finally. Vernon decided to play along now since he saw Harry was starting already.

"Stop!" He commanded. "Stop right there! I forbid you to tell the boy anything!" "You never told him? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years?" "Kept what from me?" Harry said eagerly, enjoying every moment. "STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Vernon yelled in panic. Petunia gave a gasp of horror. "Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh," said Hagrid. "Harry—yer a wizard." Hagrid said and Dudley pretended to faint.

"I'm a what?" Gasped Harry. He had to bite his tongue again to not laugh. Hagrid seem to think that they really didn't know anything. "A wizard, o' course," said Hagrid, sitting back down on the sofa, which groaned and sank even lower, "An' a thumpin' good'un I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like you're, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's abou' time yeh to go and buy ye're things fer the term." He said as he pulled out his pocket watch. Vernon thought of a line and tried to look angry, "He's not going," he said. Hagrid grunted, "I'd like ter see a great muggle like you stop him," he said.

"A what?" asked Harry, trying to sound interested. "A muggle," said Hagrid, "it's what we call non-magic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest muggles I ever laid eyes on." Harry growled, how dare this intruder insult his family. "It wasn't luck, Dumbledore purposely put me here." Everyone discreetly growled at mention of the Headmaster's name. "We swore when we took him in we'd put a stop to that rubbish," said Vernon, "Swore we'd stamp it out of him! Wizard indeed!" "You knew?" exclaimed Harry. "You knew I'm a—a wizard?" trying to look as shock as he ought to be.

"Knew?!" shrieked Petunia suddenly, deciding to join in. " Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that—that school—and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what he was—a freak! Then she met that Potter at that school and they left and got married and had you, and of course I knew you'd be just the same, just as strange, just as—as—abnormal—and then, if you please, she went at got herself blown up and we got landed with you!"

"Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!" Harry sounded so convincing, they all did. "CAR CRASH?!" Roared Hagrid, jumping up so angrily. "How could a car crash kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' his own story when every kid in our world knows his name!" "But why? What happened?" Harry asked urgently, mentally thinking how long they had to keep the act up. The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious which confused Harry and the Dursley adults.

"I never expected this," he said, in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble getting' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh—but someone's gots—yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'" Hagrid said as he stood up. "Well, I am not paying a single cent! You best be sure of that boy." Vernon said as he noticed that his nephew was getting tired. "Yeh don' haf ta worry. Everything is being paid by Harry's vault. Time ter go Harry." He said as he pulled Harry along to the door and out. Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed a 'I'll be back home later.' Which his Uncle and Aunt nodded quickly and slammed the door.

The trip to Diagon Alley was something Harry didn't want to happen again. Hagrid had obviously fed him to the crowd for a good ten minutes before fishing him out. It was then that Harry met Professor Quirell. Harry's scar stung when the man had his back on Harry when Hagrid ushered him out the pub. The boy made a mental note to find out when he got to Hogwarts. It took a great deal on Harry's part to pretend that he was actually seeing Diagon Alley for the first time. They headed straight for Gringotts. And marched up to the Head Goblin's stand. Harry's eyes glinted with mischief upon seeing the Head Goblin again. Hagrid and Ragnok spoke and after a few minutes, they were taking to Harry's school fun vault.

Then they had to go to another vault that Hagrid told Harry was Hogwarts business.

After leaving the bank, they went to purchase Harry's robes first and was glad to have seen Draco inside. "Harry! You're here… With the oaf?" Harry nodded and sighed. The shops assistant got his measurements while the boys talked. "You should have seen the show at home. Dudley had to pretend to faint to stop himself from laughing out loud. The man actually bought everything and believed that we didn't know anything. It took nearly my whole self-control to stop myself from laughing out. Even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia played along." Harry said as he laughed and Draco laughed along. "Now I wish I was there to see it. We'll ask Uncle Severus if there is something we can do to see your memory." Draco suggested.

Then Harry remembered, "I recalled reading something about pensives. They allow people to view certain memories. However we have to ask the Professor to pull out the memory. I don't want to do it myself just yet though I remember the theory behind it." Harry said which Draco agreed to. When the assistant declared that they were done, the bid each other good bye and promised to see each other on the train. Harry found Hagrid outside eating an apple on a stick. Next they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy the books. Luckily, the shop keeper didn't recognize him due to the charm Severus had place on him. Next was the apothecary then Harry's wand. Hagrid ushered Harry inside and said that he had something to fetch and promised to be back.

Harry rang the bell and a man came out from between the shelves a few feet away. "I wondered when I'll be seeing you Mr. Potter." He said as he made his way to Harry. "I remember every wand I sold and I even remember your parents wands." He stated as he took a box from the second shelf third level. He gave the wand to Harry would waved it and the vase near the stairs exploded. "Nope, not the right one." He said as he moved to fetch another. It took three failed attempts until Ollivander went to fetch the wand that was special in more ways than one. The moment the wand touched Harry's hand a glow erupted from the wand and engulfed Harry. "Curious… Definitely curious." The old man said. "What's curious?" Harry asked.

"It's curious Mr. Potter that you would have this wand when its brother gave you that scar." He explained. Harry stared at the wand in his hand, "_So the Dark Lord's wand was a brother to my own._" He thought to himself, trying not to smirk. "I can certainly expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. Just like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He did great things, bad things. But great none the less." He said in a mysterious voice and before Harry could say anything, a tap on the window broke the moment. Hagrid was holding up a cage with a white owl inside. Harry felt a bit sad that despite how beautiful the owl was, he was going to hate it because it was from Hagrid.

When Harry got home, he collapsed on the sofa with a groan. Dudley came in and wondered what was wrong with his cousin. "Are you alright cousin?" he asked. Harry shook his head, "I'm soooo tired Dud. That big oaf made me carry everything and didn't even think of shrinking them so I could carry them in my pocket. I couldn't suggest it because he would wonder how I knew such a thing could be done. I just wanted to rip his head off his huge body." Harry explained. Petunia called the boys for dinner and Harry told them what had happened during the shopping trip. They had a few laughs when they recalled the scene during the day and agreed to get some rest.

The days flew by and the Dursleys took Harry to the train station. In the car, Petunia had remained Harry to be careful and if something ever happened, he was to go to the Malfoys or Severus. They got down and they watched as Harry blended into the crowd. Then he felt someone grab him. Normally it would alarm him but he already knew who it was. "Good day, Professor." Harry whispered. Severus had a charm on and nodded with a smile. He led Harry to the platform and across the barrier. He helped Harry get into the train and found Draco who was looking for them as well. "Alright, the two of you try to keep out of trouble. Draco, take the compartment in front while Harry has this. I saw Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle inside already. Harry, you prepare for the appearance of Weasley and Granger." He instructed and the boys nodded.

He quickly left and apparated back to Hogwarts and went straight to the dungeons to wait for the train to arrive. He had to fire call Lucius to tell him that he had seen the boys and got them on the train safely. Draco and Harry bid each other good bye once again. Twenty minutes when the train moved, Harry's compartment door opened and a boy with red hair showed up. "_Red hair and freckled face. Yup, this must be the Weasel."_ Harry thought to himself before smiling. "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full." Said the boy which was an obvious lie. Harry knew for a fact that the compartment the boy passed by were occupied by two people only. "Not at all." Harry said.

"I'm Ron by the way. Ron Weasley." The boy introduced himself. Harry had already sensed the other's aura that he had been informed already of what Harry looked and other things. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said. Ron gasped which was obviously fake. Harry wanted to laugh at the poor acting skills the other was showing. No doubt the second actor or actress had the same poor level of acting skills. "Bloody hell! Y-you really have that s-scar?" Ron asked and Harry pretended to be amused and showed him his scar. Ron's eyes betrayed him fully and Harry was amused by that very fact.

The trolley came and Harry bought a lot of sweets to keep himself from killing the other boy in front of him. Harry bought a lot since Ron seemed to be leeching off him already. "_How annoying can this guy get?_" Harry thought to himself. And just when he was about to wonder when the other would come, the door opened and a girl with bushy hair and abnormally large front teeth that made her look like a beaver on land appeared. "Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She asked them. She sounded bossy which annoyed Harry already. He didn't miss the glance the girl gave Ron though they thought he didn't see it. He wanted to roll his eyes but stopped himself.

"Sorry, we haven't seen any toad come by here. If we do, we'll catch it. Who are you by the way?" Harry asked, pretending like he didn't know her. She said in front of him and beside Ron. She immediately saw the scar which wasn't really that obvious, "Wicked! You're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?" she asked Ron with a low fake disgusted look. Ron was stuffing himself with a chocolate frog that made Harry want to throw up. "_Doesn't he have any manners?_" Harry thought at first. Then he answered himself, "_Obviously not._" "I'm Ron Weasley." Ron introduced himself as he swallowed hard. "Pleasure." She began and turned back to Harry. "I suggest you change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She added then stood up and left.

Harry didn't say anything for the rest of the trip and went to change as the witch suggested.

When they got to train station, Hagrid was there and told them that the first years were to head to the castle by boat. Harry got into the same boat as Ron, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas. Though Harry immediately recognized Neville from the picture Severus showed him, the Neville Harry saw was more hilarious than the one he and Draco imagined him to be. He looked like he expected something to grab him when he wasn't looking which just made him show how much of a coward he was. If this was the other boy who could have been the one the prophecy stated, Harry wondered how the wizarding world would have survived.

McGonagall came as the children were led to the double doors of the Great Hall. She gave a short speech and then told them to stay put until she returned. Draco wanted to make a scene but decided not to just in case things didn't go well. McGonagall came back and she told them to follow her in two lines. The Great Hall doors opened and revealed a very large room filled with students who looked like they were just as excited as the first years. The Sorting Hat sang his song and the sorting began. Bullstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Greengrass, Draco, Nott, and Parkinson were sorted into Slytherin. Granger, Finnegan, and Longbottom were sorted into Gryffindor. Harry raised a brow and wondered how a coward like Longbottom got into the Lion House.

When Harry's name was called, he noticed the Headmaster sitting up properly in his seat, watching hi carefully with a fake smile on his face. Severus nodded to his discreetly as acknowledgement. When Harry sat down and the hat placed on his head, the strangest conversation had begun. "_Finally, Mr. Potter. I must welcome you to Hogwarts and warned you of a deceit that has been done to your person."_ The hat said into Harry's mind. "_I know all about Dumbledore and his plot on my life. I thank you that you chose to tell me despite being a Hogwarts Sorting Hat._" Harry thought back. "_Yes, well… Hogwarts would burn me if I didn't tell you and try to protect you. The castle already sees you as one of her special children… Just like your mother." _The hat complimented. _"Thank you. Now will you sort me? I think the people will wonder what is taking so long."_ Harry reminded the hat. The hat chuckled and agreed, "_Difficult, most certainly difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Definitely not a bad mind. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting…so where shall I put you?_" he hummed to himself.

"_Anywhere… But Gryffindor."_ Harry begged as he gripped the stool he was sitting on. "_I would rather burn than put you in Gryffindor, Mr. Potter._ _You could be great, with that I am most certain. It's all here in your head, and Slytherin will be of great help to you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that… So better be… _**SLYTHERIN!**" The hat announced which caused a great applause from the Slytherin House. Dumbledore's eyes widen in shock. How could that have happened? The boy was supposed to be in Gryffindor and be friends with the Weasley boy and Granger. Then next year he was going to meet the youngest Weasley and like her and marry her someday. He had it all planned! He tried to calm his anger as he watched the boy make his way to the Slytherin table and sit next to… Malfoy. This just made Dumbledore more angry than the boy being sorted to the snake house.

First he loses the boy, now he was sure Potter would be friends with the son of Malfoy, son of a Death Eater. He had to do something before his plans go out of control. The sorting continued and Ron was placed in Gryffindor and Zabini in Slytherin. The feast began and Harry and Draco pretended to introduce each other then got to know the rest of the student body. When dinner had come to pass, Dumbledore gave them a few reminders and warnings before sending them to bed.

It was amusing as they made their way to the Slytherin House when Draco walked next to Harry and both gave each other discreet low fives. When they entered the common room, Marcus Flint stood in front of the first years. "Alright listen up. In Slytherin House we have very few rules but those few rules are to be remembered and followed down to a T. First, no Slytherin shall leave the common room alone. Always go in three's or more. Outside the common room, no Slytherin will be seen arguing with a fellow snake. We face the others united and if there is something you need to discuss, you do it inside the common room. Next, if you see a fellow snake in need of help, you are to help as best as you can or ask for an older Slytherin to help you. Know your prefects and they shall guide and help you as much as they can." He told them and everyone nodded.

Severus came into the common room and all attention was on him, "I am Professor Severus Tobias Snape, Potions Master and your Head of House. No doubt your prefect Mr. Flint has told you the rules and I suggest you remember them. I shall distribute your schedules tomorrow during breakfast. Boys dormitory are on the right and the girls on the left. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy please stay behind for a few moments." He said which made the two boys look at each other. The others left including the older ones who understood that no one was to hear what their Head of House was going to talk about with the boys.

"I would like to congratulate you both for getting into my House. And I would like to inform you of the great worry the Headmaster had tried to hide when you Harry got sorted into Slytherin and befriended Draco. It was amusing to watch and took me a substantial amount of effort to stop myself from laughing." He told them and the boys laughed. "Harry, I want to ask you how you will be able to explain to Dumbledore why you chose me as your new guardian." He asked the boy who smiled instantly at him.

"I'm glad you asked, Professor. Dudley and I had been thinking about it and had come up with the perfect explanation. Even Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia agreed. I would explain that during the summer, I had dreamt about you and seen your face countless time in my dream with a red headed woman. Then I will explain that I had seen pictures of a younger boy who looked like you with my mum when she was younger when I was cleaning the attic during the summer. Then Dumbledore would not suspect me since you are my Head of House and I would suddenly take a special liking to Potions and excel at that instead of what he has planned for me." Harry explained which made Draco clap his hands and gave Harry a mock bow.

Severus was astounded at the explanation. Dudley and Harry indeed had done very well. "I must agree that it sounds perfect, Harry. Very well, I need not ask you if you have read your books since I know you both have and are even capable of doing fourth year potions work. Your first class is with me tomorrow but sadly with the Gryffindors. I have already assigned partners for the class and they will be the pairing until the end of the school year." He told the boys. Draco grew a smirk on his face, "Uncle Sev, make sure Longbottom gets paired with Granger and Weasley with that Irish boy. From the looks of it, both will be causing those two actors more harm than good." He said and chuckled. Harry laughed and nodded his head.

"Wonderful suggestion, Draco. Very well. I shall leave you two boys to rest up. See you in the morning." He said and then greeted them good night and left. Draco and Harry went up to their room where Nott, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle were waiting for them. "Would you like to explain something to us, Draco?" Zabini asked coolly. Harry nodded at Draco who then proceeded to explain everything he had known with Harry inserting a few times. After half an hour, the other boys were livid and were as angry as Harry's own cousin. "Don't worry Potter. You'll be safe in Slytherin. No one dares harm one without risking the whole house retaliating." Nott explained. Harry nodded and remembered Severus and Lucius explaining to him about how the system worked in Slytherin. "Call me Harry. And thank you." He said with a smile. "Call me Theo." Nott said and smiled back. "I'm Blaise." "Please call me Vince and this is my half-brother, Greg." Crabbe said and Greg nodded. They all agreed to get some rest and prepare for the start of classes the next day.

The next day, Harry woke up first and stretched his arms before getting out of bed. He saw that Blaise and Theo were already awake and he was glad that he did put up silencing charms. He hid a smirk when he saw that the other two boys looked like they didn't get any sleep at all. He smiled at them, "Good morning." Blaise scowled and Theo groaned. "Harry, don't be to cheerful. I can't believe you managed to sleep through Vince and Greg's snores." Theo said as he dragged himself out of bed and grabbed his shower things. Harry was on his way to the shower as well, still smiling as if he heard the snoring. "Well, it would have been in your best interest to put up silencing charms." He suggested which made Blaise and Theo snap their heads to him.

They need not ask how Harry knew those charms but they made it a mental note to ask him to do it for them tonight and learn the charm themselves. "Someone should wake up, Draco. It would not bode well for us if his doesn't finish his morning rituals." Blaise pointed out. Harry smirked as he opened the door to the shower room and heard Draco shriek just before he closed the door. He had summoned a bucket of cold water and dropped it on the sleeping blond. Harry happily showered, got dressed, and waited for the others down at the common room. He was reading his Potions book when Marcus came down. "Good morning, Potter." He greeted the smiling boy. "Good morning to you too, Prefect Flint. Call me Harry." He replied and closed the book he was reading.

Marcus had to smile because the boy's smile was contagious. "Well, it seems that you are having a good start. May I ask why you are still here and not up at the Great Hall for breakfast?" he asked as he closed his book bag. Harry placed his book back into his bag and smiled up at the older boy, "I'm waiting for my friends to come down. We already decided to go down together. Would you like to join us?" he asked politely which made Marcus wonder if the boy was just being polite or he was actually sincere. "If you don't mind, I would like to walk down there with you." He answered. Harry smiled wider and nodded, "Alright then. We just have to wait for Draco to finish preening himself in front of his full length mirror." Harry said and felt a thin comb hit the side of his head.

"I wasn't preening, Harry! I can't believe you actually listened to what Blaise told you." The blond said and huffed. Harry picked up the comb and with a smile gave it back to Draco. "I'm sorry. It was a rude joke. Forgive me, Draco." Harry said, still with a smile. The other boys couldn't help but smile back at him. Then they greeted Marcus and headed up to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they walked through the hallway, they ran into a three Hufflepuffs girls (third years) who were picking up their books from the floor. Harry ran forward and began to pick up some books and smiled as he gave them to the girls with a smile. "Good morning." He greeted them and went back to walking to the Great Hall. The girls were left staring after him in shock and disbelief. A Slytherin and Harry Potter no less had stopped to help them pick up their books and even greeted them with a smile.

Draco whispered to Marcus who had raised a brow at the action and instantly understood why Harry had done what he did. And just before they entered the Great Hall, he saw two Ravenclaw girls (sixth years) who whether carrying so many things and couldn't get the door open. Harry ran ahead again, greeted them a good morning and opened the door for them to enter. Since the Ravenclaws were known for their cool expressions, merely hid their shock with a nod, a return greeting and went inside. There were many who say it but didn't say anything. The Slytherins were raising some brows yet they disappeared when Harry came near their House table and greeted them a very good morning with a smile. They just had to smile back and greet him as well.

The staff were in awe of the morning scene. The cold façade that the Slytherin House had been trained to show everyone had melted the moment Harry Potter came and smiled at them. Minerva smiled to herself as Filius, Sinitra, and Severus watched the seen with wide eye awe. It was Severus who snapped out of the daze and stood up to hand his first years their schedules. But the whole Great Hall watched if Harry's smile would infect the cold Potions master or not. "Here are you schedules for the whole year. I expect you all to not lose them and keep them somewhere you will see them yet not lose." He said coldly. Harry took his schedule, looked up at Severus, smiled and said, "Thank you, Professor Snape. And good morning sir."

Though no one stopped what they were doing, all eyes were discreetly on Severus. And it shocked everyone when the man smiled a little, patted the boy's head softly and replied, "Good morning to you too, Harry." He then turned to leave and head down to the classroom to prepare his lesson for the day. The smile had instantly disappeared when he had turned his back on Harry and glared at everyone who he caught looking at him. Dumbledore, Minerva, Poppy, and Filius has dropped their forks and stared at the retreating Potions Master. Did they really just _see_ Severus Tobias Snape, Hogwarts' resident dungeon bat, smile at Harry Potter and pat the boy's head? The answer was, YES. The entire Great Hall did.

None of the Slytherins made a big deal of the scene in front of everyone but swore to ask the boy why he had done what he did and how in Merlin's long white beard did he make the Potions Master smile back at him?

When breakfast was over, the first year Slytherins made their way to the dungeons for their first Potions class. They all took their sits, which divided the room between them and the Gryffindors. Though Harry was still smiling and even smiled at Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville when they arrived. Hermione smiled back and so did Ron. Neville was too shy and the other two were a little skeptical about the smile itself. Snape came into the room and barked for everyone to take their seats. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…" Severus began his yearly speech.

"I can teach you how to bottle fame… brew glory… even stopper death" he ended and turned to the Gryffindors, Ron in particular, who obviously wasn't listening. "Weasley!" he called out which made the boy jump in his seat. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asked the boy. Hermione had her hand up in the air in a blink of an eye. "I don't know sir." Ron answered. He didn't even know what asp- wasfodel was to begin with. "Thought you didn't need to open a book before coming, eh, Weasley. Let's try again. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Severus asked again. If this was one of the ways to make the boy's life miserable, he wasn't going to do it.

Ron on the other hand looked at Hermione angrily, "I don't know sir. But I think Hermione does. Why don't you ask her?" he said with a tone that Severus didn't like. He smirked at the boy, "Ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr. Weasley." He said and turned to Seamus who snickered behind his hand. "Finnegan! "What is the difference, between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" his tone and volume of voice made Seamus lose a few colors from his face. "I…. I…" the boy stammered, clearly not knowing the answer. Severus turned to Harry who was smiling still, "Mr. Potter, do you know the answers to my three questions?" he asked and Harry nodded as he stood up. "_Asphodel_ and _wormwood_ make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the _Draught of Living Death_. A _bezoar_ is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for _Monkshood_ and _Wolfsbane_, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of _aconite_." Harry said and sat back down.

Severus gave the boy a proud look, "Fifteen points to Slytherin." He began and turned to the rest of the class, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" Everyone began to write down what Harry had just said. Hermione and Ron discreetly eyed each other and knew they had to talk after class was over. Though Harry was sorted in a different house, it didn't seem that he was bothered by the rumors of house rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Maybe there was still hope for them to have the Boy-Who-Lived in their plans.

They were instructed to create a simple cure for boils. The instructions were on the board they the class got ready to start. Severus had paired them off and Hermione was a bit worried about being pair with Neville. The boy could barely cut the ingredients without having another pair of hands to help him. Severus was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Harry and Draco had stewed their horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a house hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Hermione's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"You walking nightmare!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. Then he rounded to Hermione, who was the boy's partner. "And you—Granger—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's five points you've lost for Gryffindor." Severus said as he went to inspect everyone else's potion. When the class was nearly over, Severus ordered them to clean their work areas and leave.

The two houses went to their Charms class filling a bit groggy from the Potions incident. Filius Flitwick told them that he was going to be teaching them the levitating charm. "Alright class, like I showed you 'swish and flick' _Winguardium Leviosa_." He said and his own feather began to float off the table. From the Slytherin side, Harry, Draco, Vince, Pansy, and Daphne were the first to get it. Seamus had blown up his feather and Ron was sulking when Hermione showed him how it was done. Slytherin earned twenty-five points while Gryffindor had simply earned five. Lunch time came and the Great Hall was busy as everyone was trying to eat as quick as they could to get to their next classes early.

"Harry, you're a natural! It was like you have been taught magic before coming here." Theo commented as he sat down. Harry shook his head, "I just read the books the moment I got home after buying them. Reading them and learning them without having to actually use a wand or our magic can help when we actually have to use our magic to perform the charm. If we learn the theory behind the spell work, performing the spell itself will take half the effort than normal." He explained to them loud enough for the others who were close enough to hear. Even the older ones agreed. Miles, a fifth year snake smiled. "Potter is right. If you guys read your books and understand the theory and the examples given, it will be easier for you to do it when the time comes for you to do so." He said which earned nods from his older housemates. Greg had discreetly asked Harry if he could help him with his spell work and the boy agreed. It was fun to learn new things with other people.

Lunch ended and they went to their next class which was Transfiguration. Draco and Theo had been talking about it the whole walk there while Blaise walked with Harry who was reading a book on Astronomy and Vince brought the rear with Greg. When they got inside the classroom, no teacher was there but a cat sitting on the desk looking at them. The room was divided again between the two houses and Harry and Draco sat in front of the class. Harry smiled at the cat, knowing well that it was a person in their animagus form. He was so thankful for the books he had gotten during the summer. It made him look less of an idiot that he would have if he had not been confronted by his family and Severus.

TBC ^_^

**A/N: Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**Chapter 3- I'm Not Perfect, I'm Just Better Than You**

Minerva watched as the students entered her classroom and was surprised that Harry was smiling straight at her. He had heard from Filius and Severus during lunch that Harry was exceptionally bright for a muggle raised child. She had heard him talk during lunch and had quickly recovered from her surprise when she remembered that Harry was not only what they could see on the surface. She jumped off the table and transformed back into her human form and greeted the class who were in awe but the Slytherins.

Class began and she began to explain to them how to change matches into a pins. After half an hour, she asked them to demonstrate the activity and only a hand few were able to do it namely: Harry, Blaise, Draco, Theo, Hermione, and Parvati. She gave fifteen points to Slytherin and ten points to Gryffindor. Harry had moved and exchanged seats with Vince so that he could held Greg while Draco helped Vince. Blaise switched with Pansy to help Daphne and Theo helped Pansy. Millicent swore she would do it on her own and she managed to do it before the class ended. Vince, Greg, Pansy, and Daphne managed as well and thanked their partner for helping. Minerva had never seen such actions before and gave additional twenty points to Slytherin for it.

Though Harry had yet to help any Gryffindor, the Lion house had watched the Boy-Who-Lived carefully. After Transfiguration, they had study period at the Library. Harry had gone looking for an Advance Herbology book when he bumped into Neville Longbottom. The boy dropped his books and took a step back. Harry's eyes widen and quickly went down to pick up the three books. He stood up and smiled at Neville, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I hope you aren't hurt." He said as he gave Neville his books. The other boy looked at Harry with wide eye shock and shook his head, "I'm f-fine. I'm sorry too for not l-looking." He said. Harry shook his head, "No need to apologize. It was my fault to begin with. You're Neville Longbottom, right? I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." Harry said with a smile and extended his hand to Neville.

The older Gryffindors close by watched in shock. Neville shook Harry's hand shyly, "N-nice to m-meet you too, Mr. Po—" He said but was stopped by Harry. "Call me Harry. Mr. Potter sounds like I'm in trouble." He said jokingly as he took back his hand. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked the shy boy again. "Alright then, H-Harry. Yes, I'm fine. R-really. Thank you. Call me Neville." He told Harry who smiled at him just a little wider. "Very well, Neville. It's good to know you weren't hurt. I better go and find the book I need before study period is over." He said and waved at Neville as he left the boy to look for the book he needed. Draco and the other Slytherin boys hid their smirks, "See? I told you he can be downright charming when he wants to." Draco whispered to him.

Theo shook his head, "I can't believe how perfect Harry is. There is no flaw nor crack to his mask." He whispered back. The other nodded and went back to studying. Harry had charmed the mean Librarian, Madam Pince and got help from her to locate his Advance Herbology book. She even gave him three extra days on top of the four days he was allowed to borrow the book out from the library. He went back to his seat and opened the book and his own Herbology book for the first year and began to scribble on his book a few footnotes he found from the Advanced book. They had Herbology the next day and he didn't want to make a mistake.

When study period was over, the Slytherins left the library only to be blocked by Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione, and some boy Harry didn't know who. "You think your so clever, don't you Potter?" Ron spat which made Hermione glare. What was he doing? This wasn't part of the plan. Neville came and pulled out Dean and Seamus with him. He wasn't feeling good again so he asked the two to take him to the Hospital Wing again. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Weasley. Have I done something wrong?" Harry asked innocently. Ron got redder, knowing that Harry had done nothing wrong at all. He had to lie his way out. "That smile of yours doesn't fool me. You're nothing but a slimy Slytherin." Vince and Greg were about to do something when Harry stopped them.

The smile that was on Harry's face disappeared and an extremely cold and shivering expression were seen. Hermione's eyes widen as she felt suddenly cold and worried that Ron might had pushed Harry too much. "I know I haven't done anything to you or to your house, Ronald Bilius Weasley. Watch your next words carefully or you might find yourself at the end of a very painful hex. You do not know me and I have made a solid decision to not know you any further. If this is how you treat other first years of other houses, you're showing that your company is something to not be desired or coveted." Harry said coldly as he was face to face with the cowering red head. "Either you apologize now for insulting my House or be prepared to learn the hard way to not spat on others who have done you no wrong." He added which made his co-Slytherins shiver in fear.

Draco had never seen Harry that angry before but he hadn't known the other boy long enough to judge. It was Hermione who spoke up first, "We're sorry, Harry. Ron was just having a bad day and having to deal with the Potions incident earlier had not been a good way to start the term." She explained as calmly as she could. She feared that Ron would get himself hurt. Harry turned his cold green eyes to her, "May I remind you that I am not someone who will take someone else's lash outs. As we are not that well acquainted friends or even in the same house, I suggest you teach him how to respect others and have him control his outburst before he finds himself being sent to the Hospital Wing for his actions." He told her and left. The other snakes quickly followed him to their common room, not speaking a word to not make Harry angry at them.

When they got to their common room, the whole room begun to shake as Harry released his anger. Everyone else who were there were in wide eye fear of the eleven year old who just made their _underground_ common shake with his magic alone. When Harry had calmed down, he waved everything back to where they once were before he lashed out. Harry didn't notice but his friends did. Draco in particular didn't know that Harry had already learned wandless nonverbal magic. Or did Harry really just waved his hand and didn't think the fallen items would go back?

When Harry sat down on the sofa, Draco quickly sat next to him. "Are you alright now?" he asked. Harry looked up at him and sighed, "Yes, I am now. I'm sorry for lashing out. The Weasel just really made me so angry." He explained which earned him understanding looks from his friends. "You don't have to explain. It was very cool of you to have threatened him and not full out hex him right then and there." Vince commented. "Yeah, you should have seen the Weasel's face. He turned white as snow when you were up on his face, threatening his person with unknown pain." Theo added with a smug look. Clearly they enjoyed the show despite seeing Harry get so mad that he nearly destroyed their common room.

Greg was in deep thought when Harry turned to him, "Something wrong, Greg?" everyone else turned to him. Greg shrugged, "I just realized that during the whole day, you have been smiling. It's like 'Smile now kill them all later'. It was just so scary earlier. The beaver even took a step back when she saw you and I saw her shivering as if she was the one you were talking to." He said. Harry and the rest thought of what he said and they had to agree. Greg had a point which was something that didn't really happen very often.

During dinner, the six boys entered the Great Hall with Harry smiling once again. Vince and Greg had joked and made him laugh the whole afternoon just to make Harry forget how angry he was with the Gryffindor idiot. When Harry was having his dinner, he hadn't noticed that Ron made his way where the other was. Harry felt someone tap his shoulder which made him turn around and see the very Gryffindor Harry wanted to bury alive. "I came over to apologize for what I said earlier. I was out of line and should not have done what I did." He said as he fidget on the spot he was standing on. Harry stood up, still having the smile he had when he came in but he made sure his voice was low so that only Ron could hear him. "I must tell you that what you did earlier had nearly cause me to destroy my own common room." Harry told him which made Ron's eyes widen in fear.

"You should know that I am not a perfect person. I make mistakes like everyone else. However, what makes me better than you and most people is that I know when to open my mouth and when it should be closed. Learn that and you'll survive the whole year without being sent to the Hospital Wing because of what you have spoken against others. They say that patience is a virtue. Self-control is a virtue as well. I have both yet you definitely don't have any of it. However, there is a muggle saying which goes something like this, 'Assume a virtue if you don't have one'. Since you don't have patience or self-control, assume that you have and make yourself believe that you do. You'll benefit from it. Trust me." He said with a cultured smile on his face.

Ron knew that he had to prove to Harry that he was sorry so he nodded and left. He didn't really want to befriend Harry but Dumbledore would tell him mum that he had failed his task which would disappoint his mother. And it would just be worse if Ginny would accomplish her own task. Ron knew he would never hear the end of it from his own sister. He replayed in his mind what Harry has said. Yes, Harry wasn't perfect. He was just a kid like him. Harry, without any doubt, had self-control and patience unlike himself. He knew since he was younger that he never had those.

Harry sat back down and went back to eating as he smiled at his friends that said 'ask me later'. Marcus and Miles looked at each other and wondered what the Gryffindor had done to piss Harry off so bad that the boy had to use the Smiling technique in front of everyone. Even the seventh years knew something was wrong. Some of them were in the common room when the place shook because of how much Harry was angry.

The boy in question silently ate his dinner as he thought, "_Yes. I am not perfect. I'm just better than you."_ His thoughts directly at Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore.

After dinner, Ron and Hermione were summoned to Dumbledore's office. Ron looked scared while Hermione was worried. She knew Ron was going to get scolded and threatened for being stupid.

When they arrived, the door was opened as if they had been instructed to enter as soon as they came. The door slammed shut when they got in and Dumbledore looked at them seriously. "May I inquire as to why the both of you are not as close to Mr. Potter as we planned? And may I also inquire why you Mr. Weasley seem to not be in good terms with him?" the tone was cold and full of caution.

Ron was shaking on the spot and Hermione sighed, "Sir, if I may. Ronald had a confrontation with Harry and had spoken a little bit harsh and insult the House of Slytherin and Harry himself." She said monotonously. Dumbledore turned to her, "What did Mr. Potter do?" "He mere warned Ronald to be careful of his words or else he was going to hex hexed or curse for spatting on other peoples house. Harry also said that since Ronald's behavior was not what Harry thought it was when we met him on the train, he told Ronald that he would never like to be friends with him because of his prejudice against Slytherins." After Hermione spoke, Dumbledore lifted his wand, aimed it at Ron and said, "_Crucio!"_

Ron was on the floor instantly, withering in so much pain. Twenty seconds later, Dumbledore lifted the curse. "Let that serve as a reminder to watch what you do next, Mr. Weasley. The same goes for you, Ms. Granger. If you both want me to hold up me end of your agreement, I suggest that you do your parts as well. There is more at stake than just your cloddish wishes. The result and the end of the war against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rely greatly on which side Mr. Potter is on. Make no more mistake about pushing him further into the dark than he already is." He warned the two children who nodded. He dismissed them and both quickly left and headed back to their tower.

Ron wished to have the acknowledgement of his family and be better than his older brothers and at the same time live a life of luxury. He had lived most of his life having to be given clothes that once belonged to his older brothers. Even his wand was not his own. Once everything was over and Potter had killed the Dark Lord, Dumbledore would give them the riches he had promised his family. Besides, being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived was already something he could brag about. Who could say that they were friends with the boy who killed the Dark Lord when he was still an infant? But first he had to get back on Harry's good graces. And he had to do it as quickly as he could.

Hermione on the other hand wanted the knowledge and the unlimited across to books on charms, spells, and magical information she could get. Being muggleborn was already something she had to fight off since the wizarding world wasn't really that accepting of witches and wizards of her kind, she had to prove that even muggleborns could be greater that pure bloods given the opportunity to prove themselves. She was determined to get the wizarding world to accept her kind and she was willing to do anything to get her way. Even if it was under handed and cruel. Sacrifices had to be made. Dumbledore had told her that. And Harry Potter was that sacrifice.

The next day, they had their first Flying lessons. Harry and the Slytherins got to the pitch first before the Gryffindors and had the chance to pick the better brooms. Harry saw that there was only one good broom left and saw Neville coming. He took it with him and handed it to Neville, "It was the only good broom left. Trust me, you don't want the other brooms less you want to get hurt." Harry said and smiled as he went to where his friends were, beckoning the shy Gryffindor to follow him. Neville nodded his thanks and stood next to Harry who was standing next to Malfoy.

Harry already told his friends the plan he had and they knew that Neville was innocent. So they gave Harry the benefit of the doubt and were a bit reluctant to be anywhere near the Gryffindor. The flying coach arrived and looked like she was going to bite their heads off. "Welcome to your first flying lessons. Now stand next to your brooms, hold your hand over it and say 'Up'." She barked and the students quickly did as they were told. Harry, Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy were the only ones who got their brooms into their hands the first try. Ron's broom rolled over while Hermione's didn't move at all. Neville's broom was the same as Hermione's. Seamus and Ron's brooms finally moved up but hit them both in their faces which caused laughter to those who saw it.

Harry turned to whisper to Neville, "Stop trembling. The broom knows you're afraid of it. Relax and take a deep breath. And just say 'Up'." He smiled at Neville who smiled back a little and did what Harry said. Then his broom up directly into his hand which made Harry smiled at him proudly. "Thanks, Harry." Neville said with a blush on his face. "Think nothing of it, Neville. Us first years have to stick together." Harry told him and Neville was amazed that despite being in different houses, Harry was being kind to him, a Gryffindor. He was beginning to like the other boy and was glad that someone was looking out for him. Unlike him own roommates, they barely cared to talk to him or help him.

Next part of the lesson was the students mounting up their brooms. Harry seemed to be a natural because he could do no wrong and just did everything right. No one was really jealous. Well no one except Ronald Weasley. When everyone was up in the air, Ron began to taunt Neville, his own housemate. "Scared Longbottom? You should. You might fall on your ass if you shake anymore harder than you already are." He sneered. Neville was indeed scared and before anyone could blink, his broom zoomed forward, leaving a screaming trail behind.

Harry's eyes widen and he reacted so fast that he didn't hear Madam Hooch whistle for him to come back. He raced after Neville's broom who seemed to be scared as the rider. "Neville! Calm down! Try to calm down!" he screamed at the other boy who turned to him with tears in his eyes. Neville nodded and tried his best but it wasn't working. The broom was out of his control. Harry got a grip of the broom and tried his best to stir it from his own broom. They both flew pass McGonagall and Dumbledore's offices, who were looking out the window just in time to see time zoom by.

He knew he had to think of something fast or he and Neville were going to be seriously hurt. "Neville, do you trust me?" he yelled out. Neville turned to him for a second and nodded. "With me life, Harry." He answered. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him to ride his broom and descended as fast and as calmly as he could. Neville held on to Harry with all the strength he could muster. He was too tired and too scared to think of anything else. When they got down, Harry checked Neville all over. "Are you alright, Nev?" Harry asked him with true sincerity. Despite Harry's plans, he still had morals and genuine care for others.

The other boy nodded slowly. He was as pale as a ghost and slowly sat on the ground before his knees gave up on him. Harry smiled at him as he patted Neville's shoulder. Madam Hooch came with the others who were cheering Harry yet the teacher was not as impressed as the students. "Mr. Potter, normally I would give you detention for such reckless actions… Yet… You managed to save Mr. Longbottom and come out unscratched. Ten point for Slytherin." She said and helped Neville up and took him to the Hospital Wing for a Calming Draught. Merlin's knows the boy needed it. She turned around to face her students once more, "If I see anyone up in the air when I get back, they will be banned from flying until they graduate." She warned and left.

Draco and the Slytherins applauded Harry for what he did. Hermione was beginning to think differently. Seamus and Dean glared at Ron as if he had killed someone. "What? I was just kidding!" the red head defended. Harry snapped his head toward the red head. "Joking? You call that a joke? You almost got him injured because of your idiocy! You knew that Neville was scared out of his wits yet you taunted him. You nearly killed your own housemate! So much for Gryffindor loyalty." Harry said as he sneered at the red head and went back to the shade where his classmates had come from.

Seamus and Dean faced Ron, "How could you do that to Neville, Ron?!" Dean harped at him. "Yeah mate! You know Neville's nerves aren't made of steel! You just had to tease him." Seamus seconded. Parvati glared at Ron as Lavender and Hermione did. The lions left Ron and walked to were the Slytherins were. Dean cleared his throat, "In behalf of the Gryffindor first years and Neville, we would like to thank you for saving one of our own even if he wasn't yours to save. We are ashamed of what Weasley had done and would like to propose a friendship of sorts." He began. "We know that years of animosity between our two houses are not easily erased so we can work out a way to get along to save trouble and anymore headaches." Parvati added which made the Slytherins consider for a few moments.

The snakes turned to Harry who understood what their looks meant. "Very well…" Harry said as he turned to the lions. "We can come to an agreement that none of us will harm or taunt any of you that would bring harm. Taunting when it comes to lessons are expected since we are all after the House Cup in the end but it shall remain in the classroom and never be fetal to cause any major or minor injuries." The Gryffindors nodded and agreed. Harry's proposal was sound and was clean without flaw. "However, this only applies to us first years. We do not speak for our upper years." Draco spoke up which everyone understood.

"We'll talk to our upper years and tell them our agreement. If some of them do not agree, rest assure, we will still stick on the deal." Lavender informed them. "Then we shall talk to our upper years as well." Blaise joined it. Madam Hooch returned and instructed them to return the brooms back to the shed. Harry had approached the teacher after giving Theo his broom to return. "Excuse me, Professor Hooch. Is Neville alright?" he asked with a concerned look plastered all over his face. The Madam couldn't help but give him a smile, "Yes, Mr. Potter. Mr. Longbottom is alright. All thanks to you. If I may say so, for a first year, you are indeed quite different. But in a good way." She complimented and left to enter the castle.

When dinner rolled by, everyone in the Great Hall had heard of what Harry did for Neville and applauded him for his actions. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs as well. Harry looked confused for a second which made the seventh year Ravenclaws chuckle. "What's going on?" he asked Draco who looked just as confused as he was. Marcus came with Miles. "It seems that you're not a simple snake as the rest of us are. Everyone heard of you saving Longbottom and what the youngest Weasley had done. McGonagall had given him a week's worth detention with Filch add to Professor Snape's one week and Professor Flitwick's." Marcus informed him which cause the first years to smile.

"That's three weeks of detention just on the first week of the first term." Miles said with a laugh. Everyone sat down and began to enjoy their evening meal when Severus came to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I would like to inform you that you have been award by Professor McGonagall twenty points for saving one of her lions. Flitwick has given you twenty points for bravery and courage despite being in Slytherin. And I award you with thirty points for also bringing peace to Gryffindor and Slytherin." The Great hall applauded loudly which caused Harry to blush so red that he had to hide behind Draco's shoulder.

Dumbledore watched everything from his seat and was glad that Harry was saving students despite being a snake. "_Maybe there is still hope for the boy still._ He thought to himself, his eyes twinkling the whole while. Severus had noticed and made a mental note to warn Harry and the rest of his snakes.

It was known that Harry wasn't just a cunning Slytherin. No. He was also a courageous Gryffindor, a caring Hufflepuff, and a genius Ravenclaw. When the snakes returned to their common room, everyone was told to wait for Severus who wanted to speak to the whole house. When the man arrived, everyone was waiting for him to say something. "First, I would like to congratulate Mr. Potter again for his actions today. However, I would also like to inquire why he had done what he did. Not that I do not approve. But why." He asked as he looked at Harry. The boy stood up and walked to where Severus was and faced his whole house.

"Good evening everyone. To answer Professor Snape's inquiry, I did what I did to ensure that Neville Longbottom would see Slytherin House as misunderstood and not evil. Believe it or not, the Dark Lord is going to return very soon." Everyone gasped at his words. "I know this because of my scar. It was the only thing that the Dark Lord left me when he tried to kill me because of a prophecy which could have been avoided all together." Everyone listened to him very carefully. The fifth, sixth, and seventh years weren't discriminating to the younger ones. "The Dark Lord's ideals are sound and would bring great change to our world. However, the method to achieve it is what makes the wizarding world scared. I know not if he will listen to a child like me but if presented by people who are in his circle, sure enough he will take into consideration that he would have the world at his feet with less resistance as the last war had." Harry informed them.

This made the whole house see Harry at a very different light. Not only was he young but he was smart beyond his years and thought of a better option for everyone else. "So, let's say, the Dark Lord does return and listens to your opinion, what is in it for us?" one seventh year asked with curiosity. Harry turned to him with a smile, "Aside from not having a war to fight in, a continuation of our lives is what we have to gain without having to worry about being killed by Aurors for siding with the Dark Lord. If everything goes perfectly as I have planned with two other people, then the Dark Lord will indeed have the wizarding world to his bidding before the sixth years graduate." Harry answered.

This made everyone nod. They didn't want to fight nor did they want to die. A fifth year girl raised her hand, "Do we have to be nice to the Gryffindors too?" she asked. Harry turned to her, "That is up to you really. But let me remind you, that if we can't get more people to see the Dark Lord's ideals for a better world, it will be one more person for the Light to us against us. We need less Light and more Neutral if not Dark. If the children decide for themselves, their parents will hear them out and understand that everything has a reason and for a good change. Dumbledore has done nothing to help our side and will continue to do anything for the Dark. It is up to us, students of Hogwarts to change our future. It is us who will be living in the real world after we graduate." He reminded them all about the future.

Severus was as proud of Harry as Harry's friends were. Before them stood a leader, a leader that would take their concerns and their opinions to consideration. The upper years agreed with Harry and promised to made a deal with the upper years of the other houses and say what Harry told them, minus the Dark Lord returning. Even the older snakes knew that Harry was going to be a great wizard when he was older. He was already showing signs now, how much more in the years to come?

They all went to their dorm rooms for a well-earned rest.

The next morning, the upper years were discussing with the same years of the other houses in empty rooms and dead end corridors and managed to come into agreements when lunch rolled by.

Dumbledore got wide of the news from Ron and Hermione and was smiling so wide that he was radiating happiness. For him, Harry was bringing people together and that meant that Dumbledore had an army of students to use when Voldemort returned. The only question was: when? He shook his head discreetly and didn't dwell on the thought. He was just so glad that his plans were getting back to where they ought to have been since the beginning.

After lunch, the Slytherins had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirell who looked scared to death. He stammered and shook as the students came into his classroom. However, when Harry arrived, his scar began to hurt. The professor had his back and the moment he turned around to face the class, the pain left. Draco and Blaise noticed the pained look on his face but Harry dismissed them saying he was alright. Both boys knew it was a lie but didn't push.

Harry took mental notes that when the teacher had his back on the class, Harry's scar would hurt. It was the same thing throughout the whole period. And Harry made a promise to find out why it was so. After DADA was Study Period which made everyone head to the library. It was a bit full but quiet because the librarian was known to bite student's heads off if they made noise. Harry stood up from where he was sitting with his friends and told them he was going to look for another reference for their Charms essay. Pansy had gone off to look for another reference for their Transfiguration as well.

After reading the plates on the shelves, Harry found the shelf he was looking for. However, the book he needed was way too high for him to reach and there was no ladder around. He pouted for a second, wondering what he was going to do next. But before he could think, someone had arrived and stood next to him. "Do you need any help, Mr. Potter?" Harry turned to see who it was. The older boy had a Prefect badge and Gryffindor robes. Red hair and freckles. Weasley. Harry looked at him with his small pout. "Good afternoon, Prefect Weasley. I was just thinking of a way to bring down the book entitled _Charms from the Four Corners of the World_. There is no ladder and I would hate to disturb Madam Pince for something like this. There are no Slytherin upper years to call on so…. Yeah." He said with a sigh.

Percy was impressed that the boy knew who he was and how polite the little first year acted towards him. He smiled at Harry, "Indeed I am a Weasley, Percy Weasley to be exact. And since there is no one else to help you, I'll do so." He said as he summoned the book down and gave it to Harry. "Thank you, Prefect Weasley. I'm Harry Potter by the way. Pleasure to meet you." Harry said as he tucked the book under his left arm and extended his right to the older boy. Percy shook his hand with a smile, "Glad to meet you as well. I would like to congratulate you for the inter house unity you have brought to Hogwarts and another congratulations for accomplishing such a feat despite being a first year. I can already see you walking down a path to greatness, Mr. Potter." He complimented which made Harry blush slightly.

Harry always blushed when complimented since he was younger. "Thank you sir. And thank you for helping me get the book but I must return to my table now to finish my essay. I hope you understand, Prefect Weasley." He said. Percy understood very well. Harry was just like him when it came to studies. "I do understand. Go ahead and finish your work. We shall run into each other soon." He told the boy and left. Percy didn't see the smirk Harry had on his face, "_Yes, we shall have another talk very soon Percy Weasley."_ Harry thought as he made his way back to his table and told them what had happened. They smirked and approved of what their leader had done.

When dinner had rolled in again, a brown owl had entered the Great Hall and crashed landed in front of Ron Weasley which made his plate jump into his lap, spilling the food on his robes. Ron cursed the bloody bird under his breath and took the letter it had on his talon. But then he froze. The envelope was red which was addressed to him from his mother. Everyone who was nearby had seen the envelope and began to whisper which the whole school know in less than a minute that Ron had received a Howler. "Go on, Ron. You better open it up. It'll be worse if it opens by itself." Seamus informed the red head without much care. The whole house of Gryffindor still were angry at Ron for cause Neville to be nearly harmed. Fred and George took it upon themselves to teach their ickle brother a lesson he would never dare forget.

Ron took the envelope into his hands and opened the letter with trembling fingers. "_**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH A THING?! TO YOUR OWN HOUSEMATE AS WELL! I AM SO DISGUSTED WITH YOU! YOUR FATHER HAD TO PERSONALLY APOLOGIZE TO MADAM LONGBOTTOM IN YOUR BEHALF! IF YOU PUT ONE MORE TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL DRAG YOU STRAIGHT HOME!**_" The letter then burst into flames which left a Ronald Weasley white as a specter. The whole student body had to snicker behind their hands after hearing what Mrs. Weasley said. To everyone, dinner ended perfectly.

Harry thought to himself as he stood up and turned to look at Ron who looked at him. "_Yes, I am not perfect… I'm just better than you._" Harry thought with a smile that could have been a smirk from afar. Ron knew he had screwed up big time. Harry followed his friends back to the dungeons with a feeling that tomorrow was going to get even better.

TBC ^_^

**A/N: Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**I would like to thank: xiocat, geetac, XcaughtLikeAflyX- **well the story just started but like you, I do hope my story gets more reviews. ^_^, **Fae0306, Cherrie-san, Shannon the Original, Yana5, Nicolly- **thank you for pointing out parts of the story that seem a bit far from the original but that is what i had in mind since this is MY own version of Harry Potter., **adenoide- **thanks for the reviews. Yes, though I do not hate Ron and Hermione, I had never really been fond of them thus me making them all part of the 'bad' guys. ^_^, **My Alternate Reality- **Well, yes. Dumbles thinks Harry doesn't know anything. Which will make him regret everything he has done to the Boy-Who-Live when he reveals everything., ** and Yume. Thanks for the first reviews since I posted this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Some People Just Don't Get The Concept of 'Piss Off'.**

Harry had taken a well deserve break from studying and just sat back and enjoyed the cool breeze the open air was giving. He had convinced his friends to spend some time next to the lake and just sit down and relax. It was a Saturday and they didn't have class. It had been three weeks since he arrived at Hogwarts and so far Harry had been in steady contact with Neville, Dean, and Seamus. They even created a study group with the other first years of the other houses as well. The Heads of their Houses were so amazed that they had been able to work together and put their differences aside for the sake of peace and making Harry happy.

The look on the faces of the other first years was something the adults could never forget. Whenever Harry had praised someone for doing something, the student would look so happy and worked to do better. Indeed, despite being in Slytherin, Harry James Potter had changed the whole school in less than a month.

However, unknown to the rest of the castle occupants, the Slytherins knew why Harry was doing what he was. He was showing the whole school that being in Slytherin doesn't make one evil and that the rest of them are just 'misunderstood'. The older years weren't so averse to the idea. It just made everything better. Not that everything went perfectly well, no. It was asking for Hell to freeze over and the Devil to bake cookies for the Heavenly angels. Arguments still happened and even some fourth year Gryffindor nearly got cursed by a third year Ravenclaw for saying that the House of Rowena Ravenclaw were for people who were too cowards and didn't do anything but hide behind their books.

Before any teacher could stop the argument, Harry had appeared and calmly talked to the older students. No less than five minutes later, the said lion and 'claw had shook hands and left the younger boy to head to the library with a smile on his face. If it were possible to just laugh right out loud and not show that everything was just for show, Severus Tobias Snape would have done so.

The following week, Ron Weasley had finished all his detentions and made a silent plan to get back at Harry for what he had done. Ron could see pass the smiles and charm of the Slytherin and knew that the so-called Golden Boy was planning something against the Headmaster's plans. He had to do something before everything was too late to be fixed. Ron knew that it would not do anything good to tell the Headmaster because the old man believed that Harry was bringing more people to _his_ side. Ron shook his head. He knew Harry was creating his own army.

The young Weasley was in the library, at the farthest corner where no one really went too. He was writing down ways to get back at the slimy hero who was fooling everyone to think that he was a saint. Ron knew Potter wasn't but he wasn't going to say it out loud. No one was going to believe him. Not with everyone thinking that Harry really was a golden boy. However, Ron did not see that he wasn't really alone. A third year Hufflepuff was hiding behind the bookcase that faced Ron's back. The girl saw what the boy was writing and didn't hesitate to leave and look for Harry. She asked a few of her friends if she had seen Harry and they took her to the lake were there were more people relaxing for once.

"Excuse me, Harry Potter?" she called out. Instead of just Harry, everyone turned to look at her. Harry stood up and faced her, "Yes? Can I help you with something?" he asked her, wondering who she was. "My name is Cherrie Santiago, third year from Hufflepuff house. I came as soon as I left the library." She introduced herself and looked like she had been running. "What seems to be the problem here?" Marcus Flint came with some other prefects from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. She turned to them, "Prefect, I was just in the library when I saw the youngest Weasley at the farthest corner of the library. I wondered why he was there so I went to look closer. He was writing something and when I peeked from behind the bookshelf, I saw he was writing ways to get back at Harry Potter for the three weeks he was in detention." She told them which made everyone gasp.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, and Lavender were there as Percy and the twins as well. They were shock that the boy had the guts to so such a thing just when he had gotten out from his detentions. Harry sighed and everyone turned to look at him. "I would like to ask everyone to pretend that they didn't know about the plot. We'll wait and see if Ronald Weasley would go through his plan. If so, they we shall deal with him in our own way. We cannot risk the peace and unity we have created just because one doesn't agree with us." He spoke and everyone was in amazement.

For someone who just found out that someone was plotting to harm him, the boy was relatively calm and collected. He didn't seem bothered at all. And he was thinking about the peace rather than his own safety. "Very well, Harry. We shall do as you ask. However, if he does go through with it, we request that you let us handle him ourselves." Said Shannon, a Ravenclaw prefect. The other prefects, including Percy Weasley nodded as well. Harry turned to the Weasleys, "Are you alright with this? That if your own brother goes through with his plan, that the others will retaliate for me?" he asked worriedly.

The twins and Percy smiled at him, "If it's the only way to let him know that what he is doing is wrong, then so be it." Percy answered. "Besides, even if his our own brother-" "It's not right to cause others harm just-" "because he got detention for three weeks because of what he did himself." The twins finished together. Harry was amused at how the twins spoke and so were the others. Draco stood up and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Let them. They know what they are doing." He reassured his friend who smiled at him as agreement.

Draco then turned to the twins, "Have you always spoke that way? Finishing each other's sentences?" he asked the twins which made Percy groan and the twins smirk. "Of course!" "We've done this-" "-since we can remember." They finished together again. Everyone laughed at the twins who bowed at everyone. Harry smiled as well but was thinking of how to get Ron before the Weasel did anything first. It was Greg who noticed then poked Vince. They whispered something to each other and stood up, "Harry…" Vince called out. Everyone turned to them. "How about we plan something-" Greg spoke, "-before that Weasel does anything." And both finished which astounded the Weasley twins and everyone else.

Both Slytherin boys smirked at everyone who laughed once again. The twins spoke with the two and found out that they weren't as stupid as everyone thought they were. "Very well.. Since everyone seems to think that it would be best to plan ahead, I ask the prefects to do so? But please, nothing harmful. Just something for him to learn that harming others and threatening to disrupt the peace has its consequence." Harry said which made the Prefects nodded in agreement. When the prefects had left and gone back to the castle, leaving the first years and some older years, Blaise spoke up. "Harry, I don't know if you know but a few decades ago, Hogwarts had a governing system run by the students themselves which kept the peace and balance during the whole the school year." He said.

Harry walked over to him, "I haven't heard that. Can you explain it a little bit more, Blaise." The dark Slytherin nodded, "You see, many years before the outright feud between Slytherin and Gryffindor, there was _The Tribunal_ that was run by students to aid the faculty in keeping the peace during the whole year. The system allowed the students to plan activities for the whole year that would benefit the students and increase their willingness to participate in school activities and occasions." This made Harry think hard in front of everyone. If they started the system again, who was going to lead them? Well, he knew he had to run it pass everyone and it seemed like he had to call a school wide meeting for it.

He turned back to everyone else, "Everyone, call up your upper years and explain to them what Blaise just said. I think this is what we need to keep the peace we have going right now. I would very much appreciate everyone cooperation." He asked and everyone stood up quickly, running back to the castle to tell their Houses. The Slytherins calmly walked back, watching the evil glint in Harry's eyes shine even brighter. There was no doubt in their minds that Harry was going to be the leader of the system.

The prefects of all the houses and the Head Boy and Girl were so amazed and simply agreed to the requests. It would definitely help them as well to keep everyone from fighting. The Head Boy and Girl spoke with the Heads of the Houses and the teachers, except Dumbledore. It was an unspoken request to keep the Headmaster out of the loop as much as possible. The teachers were all to glad to do so.

When dinner arrived, they waited for everyone to finish their meals before the Head Boy and Girl stood up and brought Harry to the front of the Great Hall. Dumbledore raised a brow and looked confused. What were they going to do? Harry smiled charmingly at everyone, "As most of you have probably heard by now, I am up here requesting that we bring back _The Tribunal_ that once stood in Hogwarts to aid not only the teachers but all the students as well. I had been told that the system was composed of students who were to lead the other students to better themselves and be best at what they choose." Everyone began to whisper in agreement.

The Head Boy, from Ravenclaw who's name Harry heard was Ade Edion (adenoide), spoke. "Which brings up to the part where we choose who is best to lead _The Tribunal_ and lead aide the students and teachers both." Nicol Ly nodded in agreement. "We apologize for the sudden election but the sooner we start the system, the sooner we can establish a more solid foundation of peace within the four Houses." She added which made the students and teachers nod their heads.

Everyone looked at everyone else, whispering to each other who they want to lead them. It was Cherrie who stood up. "I would like to nominate Mr. Harry Potter, first year of Slytherin House to head the said _The Tribunal_. Though he is young, we have to take into account that it was because of him that there had been peace not only to Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff but also to Gryffindor house. There had been less fights and less students being sent to the Hospital Wing because of physical fights." She said with a smile which made Harry look at her with shock.

Everyone had to agree with Cherrie. Harry was the reason that everyone was getting along better and the teachers not having to deal with fights anymore. To the teachers, it seemed wonderful that the students were talking about something so vital for their own well-being. Well, Severus knew more than the rest so no one else had any idea what the system was really going to be about.

Ade looked at Nicol and nodded, "If there are no more nominations, those in favor of making Mr. Harry Potter, First Year of Slytherin House, Prime Minister of _The Tribunal_, please raise your hands." He asked. And every student raised their hands. Hermione nudged Ron to do the same since Ron had just been cleared from detention and she feared that the whole school will hurt him if he didn't agree. She feared Dumbledore the most if Ron didn't go along. The Head Boy and Head Girl smiled, "_The Tribunal_ Prime Minister, Mr. Harry James Potter of Slytherin House." Nicol said and everyone applauded.

Harry blushed Gryffindor red with the praise and the applause. "I thank everyone for picking me and promise to do my best. However, I ask now that Prefects of each House to aide me as we discuss plans for the students in the days to come. I am young and have many things to learn. I'm sure the Head Boy and Girl will aide me as well. Let us all help each other to keep the peace and help the students to do their best." Everyone applauded once again. The next hour was spent establishing the board of advisors which composed of the Prefects and led by the Head Girl and Boy. Two junior representatives of each house were also elected to be the once to bring news or arguments to the prefects of the houses that could not be dealt with within the one's involved.

After everything had been done, everyone went back to their common rooms. The Slytherins had been told that their Head of House wanted to speak to them. "Let us congratulate Mr. Harry Potter for being the Prime Minister of _The Tribunal_." Everyone applauded and Harry stood next to Severus. "Now that we have the whole school seeing Slytherin to a whole new light, the next part of our goal is to install our views into them and make them understand our way of thinking. I agree that the muggles pose a huge threat to our lives, but it does not mean we have to kill them. No. There are far _too may_ for them to kill. They have weapons of mass destruction that could kill us all before we could even curse them. What we need to do is close ourselves off from the muggle world." Harry said.

Millicent raised her hand and Harry turned to her, "What do we do with the mud-Muggleborns?" she managed to stop herself from speaking the 'M' word. Snape had warned them to never use it. "Those so-called Muggleborns are actually first generation of wizards and witches from disowned pure-blood families. They're magic comes from their squib ancestors who had turned to the muggle in fear of persecution. If left alone, they will dilute magic further and eventually kill our race. I have been reaching for the past two weeks and have found out that these first gen of magic bearers make our own magic stronger and add more of our kind on this earth. I know that most of your pure-bloods are a bit hesitant because of your old traditions. But let me remind you, the more pure-bloods interbreed, the greater the risk of bearing squib children in the near further." This statement made everyone gasp.

Severus was shocked as well. How can a boy of eleven be that smart and right? Right then and there, Severus stated to himself that nothing was normal when Harry Potter was involved. "It will take some time, I know. But it will work out. Hermione Granger is a muggleborn yet she is smart as well as cunning. I will not share more since it is not yet the right time and I do not know if we have spies here. But I assure you, if left alone and unwatched, these muggleborns might rise up and revolt if we keep pushing them out. If we can use them, then so we shall. Magic is magic. There is not black or white. No Light or Dark. No good or evil. It all boils down to intent." Harry spoke seriously which made everyone look serious as well.

"The Wizarding world is old and it's more important traditions have been neglected. Let us bring back the glory and prestige of what it means to really be wizards and witches." Everyone cheered. "Let us show them that with the right goals, our world can head to a better future." Everyone cheered again. "And let us show them that we Slytherins are more than just cunning and sly." Everyone smirked. "Let us show the school and the world what it truly means to be Slytherins with goals." Everyone cheered so loud that Severus had to cover his ears. Harry smirked which sent shivers down his spine. He felt almost sorry for Dumbledore when the time comes for the boy to reveal his real self.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore sat on his chair, smiling to himself. Harry had united to Four Houses for him which gave him an army that was going to do everything he ordered because Harry was his to order as well. Unknown to the old man, his own familiar, a red and yellow phoenix did not like how the old man was thinking. The Sorting Hat had tried its best not to sneer at the said man out of anger and the castle itself did her best to not kill the Headmaster that very moment.

Sunday, the next day, Harry was inside the Transfiguration classroom with the Head Boy, Girl, and the prefects of each house. They were waiting for the arrival of the junior representatives. They had a number of issues to discuss and it would be a long day for them if they didn't start early. Ten minutes later, the representatives arrived and the meeting began. "We have sorted all the topics and issues that had been given to us and have placed them in order of which ones have been asked more." Spoke a Gryffindor representative. The other representatives gave their prefects copies of the topics and have the Head Boy, Girl, and Harry the original copies. "As you can see, the question of blood is on the very top of the list. Most of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw have muggleborns and Half-bloods. Some Hufflepuffs as well. They would like to know where they stand." Asked the representative.

Harry smiled at Marcus, "Like I had explained to my own house, those so-called Muggleborns are actually first generation of wizards and witches from disowned pure-blood families. They're magic comes from their squib ancestors who had turned to the muggle in fear of persecution. If left alone, they will dilute magic further and eventually kill our race. I have been reaching for the past two weeks and have found out that these first gen of magic bearers make our own magic stronger and add more of our kind on this earth. I know that most of your pure-bloods are a bit hesitant because of your old traditions. But let me remind you, the more pure-bloods interbreed, the greater the risk of bearing squib children in the near further." He explained which made the Ravenclaws begin to write.

"When it comes down to Magic, Magic is magic. There is not black or white. No Light or Dark. No good or evil. It all boils down to intent. If we train ourselves to use our magic to the best of our own affiliations and strengths, then there won't be any more good or bad wizards." He added which made everyone nod. "Next up is of those who have creature blood." Read another representative. "It applies to them still. If they can do magic, we will see them as one of use. We help them as they are just as magical as us. There is no reason for us to shun them just because they have more than one magical creature running through their vines. No. It will not make us any different from those that came before us. We have to get rid of the labeling here so that our influence will reach out." Harry told them.

Marcus was smiling outside but was cackling inward. He had not seen Harry be so cunning that it seemed like he was just sharing his ideas. No Harry was doing more than that. He was _planting_ ideas. Sooner or later, he would be sowing them. The next two hours were spent discussing the other topics and issues. The House Elves had given them lunch since they refused to leave the classroom without finishing the list. Half an hour before dinner, they had finally reached the end and had answers for all the issues that were raised. This accomplishment made Harry smirked wider inside. Dumbledore had no idea what he was really doing.

When they entered the Great Hall, the Headmaster smiled at Harry. His is twinkling which annoyed Harry but he smiled back as politely as he could. The prefects of each house would be sharing the discussions and the answers when everyone got back to their houses. Harry looked exhausted but he knew it was for the best. If he wanted to beat Dumbledore, then he had to endure tiresome meetings and gatherings.

He finished his meal earlier than the rest and excused himself to head to the library. Harry was so lost in thought that he had not noticed Ron walking behind him if the boy didn't call out. "You think you got everyone believing that you are innocent and could do no wrong, aren't you?" he spat which made Harry turn slowly towards the other boy. "I do not know what you are implying, Weasley. But I assure you that I did nothing wrong at all." Harry answered without any facial expression. Ron sneered, "You're a great actor. I am impressed. But you can't fool me. I know that you're planning something. And it's something against the Headmaster's own plans. You're the Light's Golden Boy, the Savior. It would be in your best interest to make sure that you do not stray." Ron said, pulling his wand out.

Harry wasn't fazed at all. "Pray share, Weasley why you seem so adamant at the thought that I think of harming others? Have I not showed everyone that I mean nothing but good will and good intention?" Harry asked. "You're an actor. You act like that to get everyone to believe you. I know." Harry was getting pissed off. "I thought you would have learned to stay away from my person, Weasley. But it seems that my warning wasn't taken to heart." Harry said coldly. Ron glared, "What can you do? Ready to show me what you really are? You're nothing but a slimy, good for nothing Slytherin. You're house are loyal to You-Know-Who and would probably bow when he returns. Everyone knows that he didn't die. And you're making everyone believe your words. But you're just recruiting people to the Dark Side. I can't let you do that." Ron warned as he gripped his wand tighter.

Harry's eyes narrowed at Ron, "And what are you going to do to me? I'm the Prime Minister of the The Tribunal. Harm me and everyone will retaliate on my behalf." "Not if I show them what you really are!" Ron spat again. Suddenly Ron froze. He couldn't move and he felt his environment suddenly grow cold and a little darker. Harry walked closer to the redhead, "You don't really want to know what I am. What I really am is a result of some old codger's plans to use me and then throw me away when I have no use anymore. You're so-called Headmaster has been stealing from me and have been paying you and that beaver to befriend me." Ron's eyes widen in shock.

Harry smirked, "Of course I know all about it. I'm not as stupid as you think I am. I knew before I boarded the train. I knew the moment you arrived and asked to share my compartment. I knew for a fact that the one before mine, the one you passed by had only two other occupants. I saw the look you and Hermione shared the moment she came, asking of we've seen a toad. I know that it was only an excuse for her to come and 'meet' me." Harry's magic was slowly gripping Ron's throat. Harry raised his hand and a shield formed around Ron. "I'm sure you're wondering what I just did. I'll actually tell you. It's an ancient binding spell for the unwilling. If you try to repeat or even think of sharing to anyone what just happened and what we have talked about, you will feel like you're burning in the depths of hell." Ron looked mortified.

"The feeling will stop when you tell yourself that you don't plan to do anything. The spell can't be traced nor show when scanned. Even if you attempt to write it, it won't work. You will still feel the burn and will stop when you get rid of what you have written. The longer you attempt, the more intense the feeling will be. And by the way, if someone tried to use mind tricks on you or take away the memory, they won't see me or even hear my voice. I will appear as yourself and it will make everyone believe that you have gone crazy." Harry released Ron from his frozen state. "Heed my final warning, Ron Weasley. Because next time, you might just not wake up at all." Harry said as he turned to leave Ron alone in the empty hallway.

In the shadows, Draco, Blaise, and Theo saw and heard everything. They had never seen Harry so angry and yet so calm. The power their friend showed was so intense that they felt it flowing out from Harry's skin. Then smirked when the foolish lion paled after realizing what Harry had told him. Harry was a force to be reckoned with.

In the library, Harry was returned a book that he had borrowed. He returned the book to its normal size and gave it to Madam Pince who took it after congratulating him for the Prime Minister position. Harry roamed the shelves for another book to borrow when he noticed Professor Quirell. Harry had not forgotten the stabbing pain he would feel when the turban of his teacher would face him. There was something about that man that Harry just knew was off. He carefully listened in, "_We have to get that stone…"_ Someone said which was NOT the teacher. "I know master. Please give me more time. Dumbledore has been keeping the stone close to him at all times." Quirell answered. Stone? What stone?

"_The sooner we have it, the sooner I—_" the other voice didn't finish. "Master?" Quirell asked. Harry knew that he had to leave. He slipped into the small crack to hide. Quirell quickly checked the nearby shelves and found no one. He quickly left the library. Harry come out of his hiding and wondered who was the DADA teacher talking too. And what stone were they talking about? Harry had more questions now than answers which just frustrated him more. He found a book on Occlumency and Legilimency and went back to Madam Pince who gladly stamped the books for him to borrow.

Harry had made his way back to his house without running into anyone, which was a feat as the halls usually have people loitering around before curfew. When he got inside, his friends were sitting around a nearby table, doing their homework for the next day. None of the three said anything about what they saw since they knew that Harry knew what he was doing. They just made a promise to keep the raven haired teen safe whenever they could.

Draco had told Harry that Marcus had explained to the whole house what _The Tribunal_ had discuss that day and everyone was supportive since the whole house of Slytherin knew that Harry was doing what he could to make everyone agree with their views. However, Theo had noticed that there was something bothering their leader. "Is everything alright, Harry?" he asked which made Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince look at Theo then at Harry. They saw for themselves that Harry didn't look very good. The said boy sighed, "I feel that there is something off about Professor Quirell. I just don't know what but I know it's not good. But when I try to look for answers, I get more questions instead." He explained.

Harry had told them about the headaches he would have whenever Quirell had his back on Harry. "Do you want us to watch him for you?" asked Blaise. Normally, the olive toned boy wouldn't watch teachers and students. But since it was Harry, he'd do anything to protect him. Harry smiled a little at them, "If it's not too much trouble. Just watch him. Tell me if his being weird or if you see him talking to anyone out of the ordinary." He told them and the five boys nodded.

They went back to their homework and Harry went to sit in front of the fire and read the book he had borrowed.

The next three days had been uneventful, much to Harry's relief. However, just after lunch, he was making his way to the greenhouse when he ran into Ron. The other more sneered while Harry sighed in frustration. Some people really just don't get the concept of 'piss off'. "What do we have here? Our very own Prime Minister all alone." Ron spat. "You're just as alone as me, Weasley." Harry replied calmly. "That's what you think! I am never alone. I know when I reveal the truth, everyone will thank me and Dumbledore might even reward me for showing who you really are." He said confidently. This just annoyed Harry a little more than he already was.

Harry crossed his arms, "It really hasn't sink in then. How many times do I have to warn you to stay away from me? But then again, I did say that if you do get on my nerves again, I won't be lenient towards you, didn't I?" Harry reminded him which made Ron pulled out his wand and aim at Harry directly. "Stu—" Ron began but he never got to finish since someone came and petrified the red head. Harry turned and saw it was Professor Quirell himself. "Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" he asked as he looked down at the boy. Harry perfectly hid his shock when the man did not stutter. "I am now, Professor. Thank you for your help. Ron Weasley has been a thorn on my side since I met him. I just hope he remembers to not annoy me again." Harry answered as he turned to look at the petrified lion.

Before either of them could say anything, McGonagall appeared and was stunned to see that her own lion was on the floor. "Mr. Potter, explain how Mr. Weasley is petrified and on the floor!" she asked with a raised voice. Harry turned his cold eyes to look at her which made her regret raising her voice to begin with. "Ron Weasley was petrified by Professor Quirell before he could cast a _Stupefy_ on me. You're lion was saying things like he'd show what I really am and even said that I am nothing but a slimy Slytherin. If you want proof, I can give you a memory copy of the first two confrontations we have had." He said with a cold tone.

Quirell had hidden his amusement well. Dumbledore's Golden Boy was nothing like he had thought he would be. No. Harry James Potter was nearly like him. But the difference was that Harry smiled and charmed his way through everything. Not only was he smart and cunning, he would even go down and dirty to use his innocence on teachers. But what made them alike was the cold stare, cold tone, and expressionless face the boy was now sporting. McGonagall turned to Quirell, "Is this true, Professor Quirell?" she asked him. The man turned to the woman and nodded his head, "Y-y-yes, its t-t-true. I c-c-came just i-in t-t-time to s-s-stop W-we-Weasley." He told her which made his eyes widen when he remembered that he didn't stutter when he talked to the boy.

Harry had hidden his shock perfectly again when the man answered with his stutter. McGonagall sighed in frustration as she turned to Harry with an apologetic look. "I am very sorry, Mr. Potter. I—" "It's alright Professor. I understand. However, I suggest you take him to the Hospital Wing and not mention this to everyone else. I do not think that Mr. Weasley would remain safe when the school hears that he has threatened and nearly harmed _The Tribunal's_ Prime Minister. I might suggest you talk to him alone and give him detention but leave this incident among us." Harry suggested with a tone that actually meant that she obey. She nodded without hesitation and cast a levitation spell on the frozen Weasley then headed to the Hospital Wing.

When they were alone, Harry turned to the man. "I do not know what it is about you Professor that draws me to you but you are hiding something. I know and feel it. But I shall not push further since it is not my business. However, I shall remind you to stutter the next time we meet. You never know if there are people listening. Good day, Professor." Harry bowed and left, leaving the speechless man. He had not wanted to hear whatever the man was going to say. He was going to find out what it was Quirell was hiding himself.

* * *

TBC ^_^

**A/N: Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**

**Adeniode- I'm not sure if you're a girl or a boy so I just used your name which sounded cool to be Head Boy.**

**Nicolly- Like adeniode, I am not sure as well if you're a girl or boy so I just made you Head Girl.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**Special thanks: fifespice- **well, something like that. He along with a few others are setting the stage for a grand show of trying to show the wizarding world who Dumbledore really is and that they shouldn't look to one person to save them., **Nicolly- **So I was able to guest something right then. Harry will INDIRECTLY help Voldemort regain a body. But Harry won't be revealing that he is dark until his sixth or seventh year. Meaning this story is FAR from over., **adenoide- **I know but i had to reverse the last part of your name cause it was already too obvious that i was using your name. And you're a girl! thank you for that info. Future reference.. ^_^, **Mukuro234- **well i hope that when you said 'interesting' it's in a good way. ^_^, **mizzrazz72- **hmmm... not a bad idea... Soon. Maybe. ^_^, **and .1654.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- There's Such A Thing As A Perfect Crime If You're Harry James Potter.**

When Quirell got back to his quarters, he took off his turban and the face of the once powerful Dark Lord, Voldemort came into surface. "My lord… My deepest apologies for my mistake earlier. I should have remembered more carefully." Quirell said with a fearful tone. Voldemort knew what the man was talking about. It was the incident with Harry Potter and Quirell's stutter act. "_That is not an issue we have to burden ourselves with. We have to watch Potter more carefully. He does not seem like the Golden Boy Dumbledore had threaten me with._" He said which made Quirell agree. It was already a huge shock that Dumbledore's pawn was sorted into Slytherin but what was alarming was the fact that the boy had united the school and was the Prime Minister of _The Tribunal_.

"_There is something about that boy that we have to be carefully with, Quirell. He may not be Dumbledore's pawn but that is not something we should brush aside. In fact, we have to observe him better and see which side he truly belongs to._" Voldemort instructed the man and got a nod. Yes, Harry James Potter has to be watched.

That night, Harry had thought about Voldemort all of a sudden and thought about what he was thinking when he was creating his army to fight against the Light, against Dumbledore. Thought it didn't seem, Harry had his fair share of evil plans. But none of them he wanted to put into action. Not yet that is. It was too early. But then again, he had the power. He was sitting in front of the fire again and the fire danced as his magic rolled off his person. And to be honest, his aura did _not_ look Light at any angle. Marcus and the whole House saw the dark aura Harry was emitting and they knew that the boy was destined for great things.

Suddenly, Harry stood up and turned to face everyone who felt his magic moved. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at him, waiting for him to speak. "Most of you have family members that once served the Dark Lord until his fall. As we help each other led the school to our side, I ask you all not to pledge your lives and magic but that you _never_ betray me." He said and Marcus turned to Miles and the other upper years with a smirk before he stepped forward and was on one knee. "I shall pledge my loyalty to you… My Lord." He said and everyone else gasped when Harry's magic spiked up and covered Marcus.

To Marcus, the feeling was warm and comforting. Harry's magic had accepted him and had bound itself together with his life and his magic. Draco turned to Blaise, Theo, Vince, and Greg. They all understood and did the same thing. They had pledged themselves to Harry and Harry's magic engulfed them. Miles did the same followed by Alexander Trudel, Sebastian Tyde, and Maximilion Livington (sixth years), and Aeron Kier, Dylan Arcanum, Cain and Dominic Knightly (seventh years). It was their own will that they had done so and knew that there was no turning back. The second, third, and fourth years had bowed yet did not pledge themselves. However, they had promised to never betray their Lord less they want to forfeit their lives.

Harry's eyes had turned deeper green which made everyone wonder, just how strong was he?

The next day, it had shock the whole Great Hall when Harry entered with a number of Slytherins surrounding him. The sitting arrangement itself had changed. The seventh years pushed forward and left the end of their table for Harry and his circle. He sat in between Draco and Blaise. Theo was across Harry, in between Vince and Greg. Marcus was next to Draco while Miles was beside Blaise. The three sixth years and four seventh years distributed themselves on both sides. Though it was not a strange thing to be sitting with the upper years, old Snape knew what it really meant. He did his best to hide his smirk. Harry had not only resurrected _The Tribunal_ but he also created his Slytherin Cortège.

Everyone knew how hard it was to lead so many students at a young age so they didn't mind that Harry looked serious and cold. He needed to be strict and fair for everyone to listen. It was a sight to behold when Harry would move so gracefully from one table to another, talking to the Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl. Severus Snape just watched from the Head Table, silently praising the future leader for having the whole school under his thumb in a month. He turned to see Dumbledore watch Harry closer than usual, his eyes twinkling brighter than ever. He hated the old man and made a mental note to tell Harry to be extra careful around the Headmaster.

Classes began and Harry was escorted to the dungeons for Potions. Ron had eyed Harry with so much hatred but didn't say anything. He had experience so much pain last night when he thought of telling Hermione. The moment the thought had completed a sentence, he was engulfed with pain. Harry warned him that it was going to be like being burned. And it was truly that and much more. Harry made a quick glance at Ron and smirked at him before putting his cold mask back on.

The class started and Severus ordered them to brew a cure of boils. Normally, Neville would have been nervous but thanks to Harry, he had managed to make his potion without an accident. However, it could not be said with Ron. Somehow, Ron managed to screw his potion which led the said potion to explode and blobs flew all over. Some Gryffindors got hit as well as some Slytherins. Though it was a cure, the potion was hot because Ron apparently had the fire to full which led to the incident. However, Harry was engulfed with a shield charm created by Draco and Blaise. Theo, Vince, and Greg were able to avoid being hit which amazed Severus as Harry went back to finishing his potion while everyone else were focused on Ron.

Hermione, Lavender, Seamus, Pansy, and Daphne were hit with the blobs which made Severus order them to head to the infirmary as soon as they could. "Weasley, just when I thought that I wouldn't have any more accidents during my class because Longbottom had improved, you come and blow up your potion. Ten points from Gryffindor." He said which made Ron growl under his breath. Hermione watched as Ron's eyes kept looking at Harry the whole class. Did Ron do something again? She hoped he didn't. But just in case, she had to remind him before Dumbledore punished them for failing.

After class, she pulled Ron to an empty classroom and warded the door with a locking spell and silencing charms. "Ron, what has gotten into you? You kept looking at Potter the whole class. Did you do something to him again?" she asked with her bossy tone which annoyed Ron. "No, I didn't do anything to him. But that doesn't mean I like him any less. Besides, I may be thick at times but I wouldn't dream of harming that guy when he is the bloody Prime of _The Tribunal._" He spat at her, knowing well she didn't know how grave it was to harm the leader of that group. "Well, I'm just glad that you're keeping yourself in check. I would hate it for the Headmaster to punish you again." She said with a sigh of sadness.

Ron shuddered at the memory of being cursed by the Headmaster. He knew that he deserved the punishment for failing and picking a fight with Potter. But he never thought that it would have been that bad. Now he knew and Ron knew better than to repeat the same mistake twice. Not now that Harry had cursed him to burn. Hermione sat on the nearest table, "What are we going to do now? There seems to be no way to get close to him now. His surrounded by those snakes and when his not, the Head Boy and Girl are with him. Even the prefects protect him." She said with a huff.

Ron shook his head, he was right. Hermione was smart but not _that_ smart. "Of course they would protect him. He is the Prime, the leader, the head judge of _The Tribunal_. Since you grew up in the muggle world, you do not know how important that group really is. They are the lawmakers. They are the judge and when something happens, the Prime gets the final say. His words become the law. And since the whole school elected him, he cannot be replaced until the whole school decides to replace him or he leaves the school. That is how much power everyone just gave that traitor." Ron explained with a tone of hatred.

Hermione raised a brow, "Traitor? Just because he got sorted into Slytherin doesn't make him a traitor Ron." She said. Ron shook his head, "He was supposed to be in Gryffindor. Dumbledore said so, remember? He was supposed to be the Golden Boy, not the emerald Prime. Though he doesn't show it, I know he has things on his mind that would ruin Dumbledore's plans. He already ruined the first part by being in Slytherin. Then he ruined the second part when he got close to Malfoy instead of us. Everything is falling apart." Ron argued with a sigh of frustration.

The other lions couldn't help but agree a little. It was true, what Ron had said. But surely it wasn't that bad for Harry to be in Slytherin. He was thinking about everyone's peace and safety despite him being a Slytherin. But then again, Hermione knew that Dumbledore had plans for Harry already and if it didn't go the way he had planned, she and Ron were going to be the first two to feel his anger. Ron shook his head and left her to think about what he had. He quickly went to the library and went to the hidden area where he had been plotting his revenge. However, when he got there, it wasn't empty as he last left it. Harry was there, with Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. He was sitting on a chair while the others stood behind him.

"Every day, I thought a person can't get any dumber than he already is, But it seems that every day, you proved me wrong." He said with a mocking tone. No one else was around which was not so good for him. He narrowed his eyes at the smirking snake. "What do you want this time, _Potter_?" he cursed. Harry merely smiled at him, which just pissed Ron off more than he already was. "If you're going to be two-faced at least make one of them is good looking." Harry joked which made his companions laugh but Ron wasn't laughing at all. "You're playing a dangerous game, Ron Weasley. One against that old codger and one against the Boy-Who-Live. Do you even think that you'd walk home this year alive or unharmed?" Harry asked as he lost all his joking aura.

"I knew that you were nothing but a slimy snake! Just you wait! I'll find a way for everyone to see who you really are! And when that happens, I will have the last laugh!" he said with a confident smirk on his face which didn't last long. "I want to say 'Shit is supposed to come from your ass not your mouth. Although looking at you there's no difference'. Are you insinuating that I should tolerate this diabolical insubordination from an individual whose mental capacity barely exceeds that of a Lima bean?" the other Slytherins couldn't help but laugh behind their hands. It amused them to no end as they listen to Harry insult the weasel with a straight face. Ron on the other had was turning red. "Who do you think they will believe Ron? You who tried to harm me several times? Or me, the Prime Minister of _The Tribunal_? I think the answer is obvious. I suggest you make sure that you do not do anything to harm my person less you face a retaliation so great that five generations into your future will feel it." Harry hissed under his breath, hatred lacing each word.

Then he smirked and leaned back on his seat, "Then again, I'm not even sure if you'll live long enough to have children." "As if anyone would bear his children." Draco added which made the others laughed again. "Shut it, you Death Eater spawn." Ron retaliated. "Better than an ugly blood traitor!" Blaise shot back for his friend. Harry was smirking the whole while. "You think you'll win in the end? Dumbledore will win and nothing will stop him from his plans." Ron spat at the, which caused Harry to bolt up and smash Ron's head on the table. He was glad that Blaise had placed a silencing charm and a notice-me-not after Ron entered the hidden area. "I never mattered to Dumbledore before; I don't matter to him now. So what in Merlin's name gave you the impression that he matters to me now? Whatever plans he has laid out, he won't be able to have them work because I will fight back with every ounce of my magic to make him regret killing my parents and not checking on me the whole while I was growing up! Do you have _any idea_ what those muggles do to me? He beat and starve me! A child! A defenseless child! And he thinks that since he 'rescued' me from them, I will run to him in open arms? You and the rest of the actors he has hired are more pathetic than I thought!" Harry said as he released Ron's hair and the boy grabbed his bleeding nose.

It was the lie that he had told the boys in his dorm to remember. Harry was never beaten nor starved. He was cared for and loved by his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin. And Harry never thought of them harming him because he knew that they loved him as much as he loved them. The snake was smiling at him, "Oh by the way, Madam Pince doesn't even know we're here. If you tell her that it was me who hurt you, she'll merely laugh at you and think you have been pranked on. Trust me Weasley. This is just the beginning of my revenge. I'm setting the stage for a world's show, and you will be a part of it." Harry hissed and waved his hand and as jet of black sparks hit the redhead.

"They say that there is no perfect crime. Well, the one who said it hasn't met me yet." Harry said with a satisfied smile on his face. "What did you do to me?!" Ron yelled in dread. "Oh nothing. I found a spell somewhere here in the library that allows the caster to make its victim see things that they fear the most when he is in the company of three and four people." He told Ron who paled. He lived in a dorm room with three others. And when Hermione comes, that makes it four.

"And just like the last time, this little discussion will never leave your lips or your mind since it is under my control. Enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Weasley." Harry said as he stood up and left the area with the others behind him. They passed Madam Pince who didn't see them and left the library without any fanfare. Ron hated Potter! He hated him so much that he was going to do everything he possibly could to have his revenge.

* * *

TBC ^_^

**A/N: Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**Thanks to: Mukuro234- **well I'm glad to hear it then., **Rising Phoenix-82- **thanks for the encouragement. It its very much appreciated., **lostfeather1- **you're right! the moment Ron tries to do ANYTHING at all, he'll wish he had NOT done what he did., **Yana5- ***giggles* Ron MAY or MAY NOT have his revenge. The story has a LONG way to go still., **caitlajhall- **we update at least once a week but we make sure that the update is worth the wait., **Guest- **thank you that you think that way and I am very pleased to know that you will be reading it until the end. ^_^, **and harrymania 1978.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6- The Knights of the Jaded Citadel**

For someone so young, Harry Potter had managed to establish a system that connected him to the students of Hogwarts. Each house had chosen their representatives that would speak to their year mates so that the prefects could concentrate on keeping the peace within their houses as well as with others. Harry had noticed that the seventh years were not as affected with the system as the other year levels were. "As Head Boy and Head Girl, Nicol and I are already their voice for our entire year. The system does not affect us at all since we are leaving the school when the year ends which means that whatever rules that may rise, it will no longer apply to us since we are concentrating on more important things like deciding what we want to do after leaving Hogwarts." Ade explained.

Harry thought about it and wanted to find a way around the rule. Because if Harry had some seventh years on his side, he'd be able to establish more connections since they will be leaving the castle soon. Before Harry could think any deeper, the representatives came with the prefects. He had representatives from third to fifth years. The second years were dealt with by the prefects for some reason. "I just noticed that we haven't selected sixth years yet." The older ones looked at each other before looking at Harry. "Minister, the reason for this is because we all have decided who the sixth year representatives will be." Spoke Dash Michaels, the fourth year representative of Gryffindor. "Who?" Harry asked, wondering why they looked a little bit unsettled.

The Head Girl took pity on everyone and sighed. "Harry, I think they all mean that the sixth year representatives should be the Knightly Four." This confused Harry. "Knightly Four? Who are they? And strange name too." He said. The fourth years looked a little worried. "You see, Minister… The Knightly Four are quadruplets. Brothers. They got into each house when they were first years. However, they have their own fame that even we pure-bloods do not dare fight. They are the four sons of Lord Aviano Dimitris Knightly and Lady Elona Claire Knightly nee Livington." Athena Sloane, fourth year Ravenclaw began. "They come from a very old yet still very respected family that had remained neutral during the last war. They had donated to hospitals, the war orphans of the last war and are very well known in the social circuit. However, their four sons had gained more than just their own reputations." She paused, hoping someone else would continue. It was Shannon Mills of Gryffindor that took pity on the Ravenclaw.

"Blain of Ravenclaw, Blaze of Gryffindor, Blake of Hufflepuff, and Blade of Slytherin. These four gentlemen have been aloft and do not conform to the system of Hogwarts. They have done things that they shouldn't yet they are never caught simply because they are very good at what they do. It seems that these four tend to bend rules that suit their needs and will use anyone and everything they can to achieve their goals. I cannot speak for the others but Blaze Knightly is one who is noted to be the careless yet adventurous one of the bunch. He is a good strategist and an excellent flyer. If only he joined the house team, things would be a bit more difficult for the other houses to win against us." Shannon explained as he sighed in frustration.

"Blade Knightly is the cunning and the ruthless leader of them. There was no doubt why he was placed in Slytherin. He is noted to handle his brothers well with one look, even the obnoxious Blaze. Blade is as smart as Blaine if not more. However, the difference is Blade is smart when it comes to manipulating people to do what he wants them to do. And he never takes no for an answer. If he needs to use his charm, he'd do so. He will do just about _anything_ just to win." Kierron Firestone, fifth year of Slytherin spoke with a tone that meant that Harry had to be more careful when in the presence of Blade. But this did not faze the young Prime Minister at all. To be honest, he looked more interested in them.

William Landon of Hufflepuff fourth year sighed and spoke next, "Blake Knightly of Hufflepuff house is charming, sweet, caring, and very understanding. However, I have seen him a twice without his smile and his gentle aura. He maybe in Hufflepuff yet that guy is as cunning as Blade and as smart as Blaine. He is careful, calculating, and very much cautious underneath his smiles and kind façade." Troy Matthews fifth year of Hufflepuff nodded in agreement. "Will is right. Blake is like a gentle breeze at the beginning. But beneath the gentleness lies the real Blake Knightly that can cause typhoons when angered or left unwatched." He added with a graved tone.

"And finally, Blaine Knightly of Ravenclaw: intelligent, a narcissist, and a perfectionist. He never does anything that he won't benefit from and when he does, it is him that gets more out of the favor than the one asking him. Blaine is usually seen with the company of his brothers and rarely with others unless there is something he needs from them. His intelligence is superior to more of the seventh years and his labeled as the master of tongues. He can learn a new language under a week and is capable of insulting someone to the point that the victim doesn't even know that he is being insulted. And Blaine learns new languages with_out_ the help of magic. That is how smart he is." Arianna Walker, fifth year of Ravenclaw finished. Athena and Austin Andrews, a third year nodded in agreement.

Harry had leaned back on his seat, his arms crossed across his chest, and a smirk across his face. "Well, I thank everyone for sharing what they know about them. However, I can single-handedly bring Blaine Knightly down a peg or two. If he loves to learn new languages, he is going to be facing someone who knows a language that he won't be able to learn no matter how much he wants too." Harry said with a confident tone. His uncle would be so proud of him. They had thought him to use everything to his advantage and to never underestimate his opponents. Dudley had taught him to think thoroughly before he comes to a final decision in regards to his situation. And Petunia had taught him to always smile no matter what situation he was in. And Harry already had mastered his smile. A smile that even scares Lucius and Draco. And thanks to Severus, Harry had perfected it.

"As for Blaze, I can put his adventurous side to the test. And I'm sure Professor Snape will allow me if I ask him. Blake can simply be out-charmed. Draco Malfoy and a few others know a skill I have and have seen it for themselves. And as for Blade…" Harry smiles sweetly, "Blade will be facing a more cunning opponent than his siblings." He finished. This made everyone shiver in both excitement and fright. They didn't know if they were to feel sorry for the brothers or feel excited that someone can finally bring them down a few pegs.

The meeting ended and as they left the meeting room, everyone found Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Greg, and Vince waiting outside. They bowed and looked straight at Harry, "Is something wrong, Draco?" Harry asked him with a raised brow. "My lord, we have word from the twins of Gryffindor that they had overheard their brother speak with the beaver mud-" Draco had not finished the word when Harry slapped him. "How many times do I have to say it for you to remember, Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked with a serious tone. Draco bit his tongue to make him not yell from the pain he was feeling. He knew Harry had told them to never use the "M" word when there were non-Slytherins present. "My apologies, my lord. I meant muggleborn. The twins had informed Theo, Vince, and Greg that both were planning to speak to Dumbledore about you and their concern that you have other plans for the Student system that might not bode well for the Headmaster's own plans." Draco finished properly.

The Slytherins narrowed their eyes and turned to the others, "Explain to them what Draco meant and make sure that they understand it and not get anything wrong." Harry commanded which the Slytherins nodded and ushered the representatives, prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl back into the meeting room to explain a few things. Harry then turned back to Draco and sighed as he caressed the blond prince's face. "I'm sorry for hitting you Draco." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on Draco's face. Harry had done that to everyone in Slytherin after he punishes them for whatever they had done wrong.

Draco shook his head and smiled, "Please do not apologize, my lord. It was right that I was punished for my mistake." Draco said which made the others smile as well. It was amazing that Draco was able to change so much in a very short time. Blaise, Theo, Vince, and Greg knew him for a very long time and were stunned when they had met the blond again after he had met Harry Potter and had become more respectful and more careful with his words. He slipped occasionally but it was normal since he had been used to it. But Draco never used it as an excused. He would make himself remember that he was not to be that person he once was.

"Very well, time for us to speak with the twins and see what they can do for their brother and the annoying know-it-all muggleborn traitor." Harry said with venom laced in every word. They nodded and followed Harry towards the Great Hall. He had a smile back on his face as he passed many students who were heading somewhere and simply stopped to greet him hello. When they entered the Great Hall, students were sitting in tables that weren't their own. It was pleasing to see the unity that was spreading throughout the whole castle.

Unknown to Harry, he had been watched by four pairs of eyes as he made his way to the Weasley twins of Gryffindor House. "If one were to judge his actions, it would seem believable that he only aims to achieve inter-house unity." Blake spoke as he took a bite from the strawberry in Blaze's fingers. His brother chuckled as he finished the other half of the strawberry. "But it is clear to see that he has more in mind than just that, am I right?" Blaze asked as he turned to Blaine and Blade. Both nodded and watched Harry carefully as he spoke to the twins with a sweet smile on his face. Blake had to pout, "That innocent looking little kitty cat looks so adorable. Like you want to hold him close and never let him go." "I have seen him once before with a few girls from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, fourth year girls to be exact. They had asked him what it was like to be raised in the muggle world and I had seen the look on his face that threw his smile out the window." Blaze said as he crossed his arms.

The other turned to him, "What do you mean?" Blaine asked. "If seems that the Boy-Who-Live was not being treated as well as Dumbledore says. Though he had not said anything aside from being kept away from his parents world, he had told the girls that he had not even known how his parents died and why. It seems that his relatives kept it from him and from the thin frame, it looks like his not being fed well enough." Blaze said. Blaine and Blade snapped their necks to see Harry. "He even flinched when one of the girls hugged him. I do not know if he has been harmed by those foul creatures but then again, we know nothing of him." Blaze added and sighed. Blaine knew enough of the human anatomy and psychology to understand what his brother was telling them. Harry Potter has had not a pleasing childhood.

Suddenly, Harry sneezed and rubbed his nose. Blaise offered a tissue which Harry took with a smile, "Thank you Blaise. I wonder who's talking about me?" he asked unconsciously. The Slytherins raised a brow and the twins smirked, "Muggle expression. When one sneezes, it means someone is talking about them." The twins said together. It still made Draco gape every time they did it. Harry raised a brow at the twins, "Our father works at the Ministry's Department of Misused Muggle Artifacts. He loves everything that has to do with muggles. He finds them very fascinating. How they managed to cope up without magic." Fred explained. Draco smiled, "Well, muggles do have ways that are different from ours. Harry took me to the movies once and it was amazing. They had popcorn, hamburgers, soda, and television with tiny people inside it." Draco said with a happy tone.

The Slytherins were trying to get used to the fact that Draco had known Harry a month before they did and had experience things the muggle way. Draco had written to them about his summer and they could tell through his letters how excited the blond boy was. They were a bit jealous at first but Harry promised that Harry would show them around the muggle world during the summer break. Draco had mentioned to them about Harry and Dudley's garden which they wanted to see for themselves. They wanted to meet Harry's family as well. They were so excited with their plans that they kept praying that the term would end soon.

While Fred was explaining, George had noticed the Knightly Four had been watching Harry and he smiled to himself. "My lord, if it pleases you, the Knightly Four has been watching you more closely of the late." George informed him and Harry had taught them to never look at those who were looking at them to play if off as if they didn't know at all. "It pleases me indeed, Master Weasley. I shall leave the most 'unfortunate accident' of your younger brother and the muggleborn to your hands. I know you shan't disappoint me." He said with a smile and the twins smiled back after nodding. The Slytherins then left the Great Hall to head back to the dungeons and speak with their Head of House. It seems that Harry already had something up his sleeve.

When they reached the Potion's lab, fourth year Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were just leaving. Harry greeted them with a smile which they all returned back and left. "We'll wait outside to make sure no one comes in." Theo said and Harry went in alone. Severus turned to see who it was and was about to curse the unwelcomed guest when he saw it was Harry. He sighed and lowered his wand, "I hope that you weren't going to curse me, Professor." Harry said with a jesting aura about him. Severus chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "You know I would never do so. However if you were not you, I might have. What brings you here?" he asked. "Well, I came here to ask your permission for a few tasks I am going to be doing myself." Harry said which made Severus stop what he was doing all together.

"You will be doing some tasks on your own? May I know what they are?" Severus asked, a bit worried. He didn't want any harm to come to the boy as he had made a vow to keep him safe no matter what. "Do not worry, Professor. It is nothing to fear. I merely want deal with the Knightly Four myself. It seems that they had been watching me closely as of late. I merely want to secure a benefiting deal with them for future use. Who knows, they might be able to help us on bringing a certain Headmaster down." Harry said with a mischievous smile which made Severus sigh in frustration. He knew that nothing he said would make Harry change his mind. Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, Lucius, and Draco had told him that. Even Narcissa agreed. "Since I already know that nothing I say will make you change your mind, I just want you to be careful." Severus resigned himself to say.

Harry smiled wider and nodded, "Of course I'll be careful. I always am. You know that Sev!" the boy said enthusiastically. The name made the Potion's master groan. "Must you call me by that awful name?" he asked. "It could be worse… I could have called you Sevvy." Harry said cheekily. Severus' eyes widen in shock, "Heaven forbid, no. Sev is fine then." He said again before sighing, in frustration this time. Harry turned and giggled as he left the lab which made his friends wonder why he was so happy. He had told them when they were heading to their common room which made the boys laugh as well. "Only you, my lord, can pull of something like that, and walk away unharmed." Vince said in between laughs. The others nodded as they tried to regain their composure.

When they got inside, everyone was busying talking about something. The other prefects of the other houses, along with the representatives were there. Harry turned serious and turned to the Slytherins to leave the common room for a little while. The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and the Head Boy and Girl saw the snakes bow and leave to their rooms while some left the dungeons directly. The other houses were in awe of the common room and how they treated the Prime Minister. It was beyond what they had imagined. Harry took a seat and everyone else followed. "Since you are here, I expect that you have been told of what the Headmaster had done to me, Longbottom's family, and to everyone else." They all nodded. "If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. But I must ask you to make an Unbreakable Vow to never speak of what you have found out to anyone else that isn't here and to those who are not Slytherins." Harry said seriously which the others quickly nodded and made their vows.

"To be honest, it is quite unbelievable to know that Dumbledore is capable of such things. However… I know that you would never lie to us since it is about your life and being kept hidden from who you really are is like being ashamed of that person itself." Labib Kostas, third year Hufflepuff announced as he fisted his hands. The others nodded. Madison Spellman fourth year Slytherin sighed, "Well, now that you know, we hope that you would keep up the pretense when in the presence of the Headmaster and the staff. But you may come to Professor Snape when you need help. He knows everything and if you tell him that you know what we do, he will help you when he can. He has to keep up his cold façade as we do when in the face of the public." She told them. They understood what she meant. They all did.

"I must also warn you to never look at the Headmasters eyes directly if you are not a skilled occlumens." Harry warned them. They knew what Occlumency was and how it happens. "I have been warned by two people who I trust with my life that the Headmaster is a skilled Legimens and has been having a bad habit of looking into people's minds without permission. Either you learn how to shield your minds or have protective charms, avoid his eyes as much as you can. If he talks to anyone of you, look at the bridge of his nose instead. Keep your nervousness in check and do not show it. It is the first sign that you know something which will make him want to know what it is." Harry added. He cared for them not only because he was using them but he cared for them as a person. They have feeling just like him and he didn't want them to go through the same manipulations the Headmaster had done to him. They didn't deserve it.

"I will make sure than none of you will be hurt. I will see to it that none of you will go through what I have in the hands of the _Lights_ leader." Harry spat as he narrowed his eyes to the flames that were dancing in the fireplace. The others couldn't help but smile as they heard what the young boy did. It almost made them forget that Harry was a first year and that it should be them that should be protecting him. Maybe the Light side isn't as light as they had thought it was. And the Slytherins had told them what they really thought. Though some on them were a bit skeptical about the views, they didn't shun the option and kept an opened mind. All thanks to Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Live-To-Be-Sorted-Into-Slytherin.

A week had passed and Harry had everything ready for his first task: Blaine Knightly of Ravenclaw. Harry was in the library and had asked Madam Prince if he could bring a pet inside. Though the madam was a bit skeptical, Harry had promised to keep the snake within him at all times and make sure not to lose it. She smiled and nodded. Harry had heard from Kierron and Arianna that Blaine was in the library. Harry saw the boy using the area near the very end of the library opposite of the exit, alone and buried in books. He took the area on the right side and brought Vince's pet snake out. _#Are you alright, Emily. I am sorry to have to take you out from your nap.#_ Harry told her in parseltongue. The snake shook her head, _#It's fine, Master Harry. Master Vince hasn't brought me ought of the bedroom in a while now. And It's a nice change of pace when the company I am with can speak with me.#_ she said politely which made Harry smile. Emily was polite and well-mannered for a snake.

She curled up on the table near the lamp that Harry had turned on to keep her warm. Harry took out his books and began his homework. _#Can you tell me again why you asked for my company, Master Harry? Not that I do mind.#_ she said with a snake-like smile. Harry turned to her, _#Well, the boy on the other side is someone I want to impress to be an alley when the day comes for the Dark Lord to rise again. Not that I would join him, but I want Dumbledore to pay for all the crimes he had done to those he had used and hurt.#_ he told her which made her nod in understanding. _#We have heard of the Headmaster and even the snakes outside the castle do not like him. If you like, I can gather them and speak with them. You need more alleys. And we snakes take care of our hatchlings.#_ she told him_._ Harry laughed as she called him a hatchling.

He had heard the chair move from the other side and perfectly hid his grin. _#If you could, I would love that very much, Emily. One can never have too many alleys. It's one more species or race to keep safe when everything ends.#_ Harry explained as he stroked her head and went back to his homework. _#Oh yes! I nearly forgot! I would like to thank you for helping Master Vince and even Master Gregory to do better in their lessons. Since they were younger, everyone thought that they would never be any good since they are not as quick when it came to academics.#_ Emily said which made Harry smile and nod. Emily was smart and strangely more human during a conversation than a regular human.

Blaine was busy doing his Transfiguration homework when he heard someone occupying the other table on his right side. He hoped that they wouldn't make noise since he really needed to finish his work as soon as he could. But then he heard that only one chair was moved which relieved him. However, after a few more minutes, he heard hissing. _Hissing_. Either than one person was whispering to himself or whispering charms for practice. But as he listened even more, it seemed different. Whispering he could understand but it seemed that the other table was having a conversation with someone else. Blaine stood up as discreetly as he could and took a peak on the other table. He was shock to see Harry Potter alone in the library. But what caught Blaine's attention was the snake in front of the boy. The snake was hissing. And it seemed that the boy was hissing back!

_#Master Harry, the boy you spoke off is peaking.#_ she said teasingly. _#Don't look at him. Pretend that you don't see him and that you are only looking at me.#_ he told her with a smile. _#Very well, I shall only have eyes for you, Master Harry.#_ the way she said it made Harry blush. She was teasing him and he couldn't help but chuckle.

Blaine was astounded as he listened quietly to the hissing conversation. He had not noticed that he was feeling a bit uncomfortable since the hissing sounded so… oh what was the word? Seductive? Lustful? Blaine knew whispering was something used for teasing but _hissing_? That was something totally different. He was caught up in his thoughts that he had not noticed Harry looking at him with a smile. "You know, if you keep that look on your face, I might actually fall for you. But I'm sure you wouldn't go for one as young as myself." Harry teased which made Blaine snap out of his thoughts and blush when his mind caught up with what Harry had said. "I am sorry. I couldn't help but overhear the hissing. May I ask you something?" he asked as he moved into Harry's area. The boy nodded, "That hissing you did. Were you having an actual conversation with the snake?" he asked with his eyes shining.

Harry couldn't help but giggle behind his hand, "Yes, I was having a conversation with Emily. That is the snake's name. She understands English as well, just so you know. She was merely thanking me for bringing her out the dorm room since her owner, my roommate, had not done so in a while." Harry answered with a charming smile. "S-so… You can speak to snakes? You're a p-p.." he stuttered in awe. Harry just had to giggle again which made Blaine blush redder. "Yes once again. I am a parseltongue. Speaker of the snake language. A language that is as rare as Mermish and Gobbledegook." He told the blushing older boy. Blaine's eyes widen in excitement. He just heard someone speak a dead language. He had heard of parseltongue but there were no known speakers of it since Salazar Slytherin and the Dark Lord. Now, in front of him, Harry Potter had spoken the language.

"D-do you m-mind if I sit here with you?" Blaine asked, totally forgetting who he was talking to and what he had talked about with his brothers. Harry smiled and nodded which made Blaine levitate his things and the books over to Harry's side. _#It seems that you managed to complete your task faster than expected, Master Harry.#_ she said smiling on her own way. Harry nodded at her, _#And I have you to thank for the quick respond, Emily.#_ he told her. If snakes could blush, Emily knew she would have blushed crimson. Harry had discreetly cast a silencing charm and a _notice-me-not_. Blaine had not noticed at all since he was too engrossed with the thought of hearing Harry speak to the snake.

It was just the next moment that Blaine noticed a very disturbing problem that was growing inside his pants. He blushed as he looked away and discreetly pushed a hand down to keep the problem down. Harry raised a brow and titled his head to the side, "Is something wrong?" he asked politely and he carefully laced his words with charm as well. Blaine had to blush again because Harry had actually noticed. "N-nothing is wrong. My stomach is just feeling a bit unsettled." Blaine lied. Harry knew better. Though he was young, he wasn't as innocent as he looked. Dudley and Harry had known about sex when they were ten. Vernon and Petunia had given them "The Talk" which made the boys swear to forget the moment they left the living room.

They almost forgot about it until Piers had stolen one of his older brother's adult magazine and showed Harry and Dudley. To say the least, Harry and Dudley had spoken to Piers for three days as punishment. Harry secretly learned all about sex and the differences. He even learned about male-male sex as well as all female pair sex. And when he thought that he wouldn't be needing the information this early, Blaine proved Harry wrong.

"Are you sure? You don't look very good. I have a vial of Pepper Up if you want." He said with concern which made Blaine shake his head again. Harry perfectly hid the urge to laugh out loud and tease the older boy. Then Harry remembered, "Oh my, where are my manners. I have yet to introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter. First year of Slytherin house." He said with a charming smile and extended his hand towards Blaine. Harry made sure to use his left hand so that Blaine would use his right, the very hand that the boy was using to suppress his problem. Blaine was smiled and quickly shook Harry's hand and discreetly pressed back down. "My name is Blaine Knightly, sixth year Ravenclaw. I have heard of you, Mr. Potter. Youngest Prime Minister of Hogwarts. Usually it's a third or fourth year. Never a first year. But then again, after the change you have brought to the school, it is not a surprise. Congratulations by the way." He said as he let go of his problem. It had died which was just perfect.

It was his turned to charm the little boy and know anything he could. Harry instantly knew that Blaine was preparing to make his move. He was welcoming it. "Well, I am pleased that the sixth years think that I have done something good. I wish I could say that I have heard of you as well, but I would be lying." He said innocently and giggled. The sound coming from Harry was making Blaine a bit uncomfortable again. What was with the child that he was suddenly feeling so… hot? He shook it off, trying to pretend that he was fine. "It's alright, Mr. Potter. I do not expect that you would know me. For one so young to have been given the task of taking the students concerns and worries in his shoulder is enough to keep one occupied since the number of students is greater than one usually sees in their common room." Blaine said intellectually. He had begun his move.

Harry blushed perfectly, "Please call me Harry. Saying Mr. Potter makes me think I'm getting into trouble." Blaine masked his smirk with a smile which made Harry laugh inwardly. _#Don't tell me that he thinks that you're falling for his flawed acting skills? Master Gregory can do better than that.#_ she criticize which made Harry giggle even more. Harry turned to Emily, _#Well, we shall have to make him think that in order to make him realize that it is _he_ who has fallen into _our_ trap.#_ Harry told her which just made Blaine's cerulean blue eyes turn a shade darker. _Lust_. How convenient. Though Harry was a certified virgin, he knew the ways of teasing and how to make others fall for him. He had learned a lot and he was now going to be using them.

Harry turned to Blaine who looked away from the snake and back to Harry. His heart started to beat faster when Harry's innocent smile turned into something he had not seen on a child before: a smile of mischief. A darker type of mischief that should not be nurtured further less one of them fall victim to the others charms. "Are you sure you're alright, _Blaine_?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Because it seems that you are not as good as you say you are. I am very observant when in company of others and I have noticed a few things about you since you joined me and Emily." He told the older boy who began to feel nervous.

For Merlin's sake! He was older than the Slytherin but he was the one getting nervous. How frightful! "I –" Blaine could not speak more since Harry had stood up and moved closer to him. "Is it that you are turned _on_ by parseltongue?" Harry teased innocently yet it pained Blaine because the tone was innocent yet the smirk was nowhere near innocent. Harry placed a hand on the older boy's face and smiled sweetly and leaned closer to his ear, _#If you only knew my plans for you and your brothers, you might not have been as confident to face me on your own.#_ Harry hissed in his ear which made Blaine freeze on his seat. How was the boy doing it? Controlling him so well that Blaine lost all his years of knowledge and experience in the face of a first year. Harry placed a chaste kiss on Blaine's cheek and moved away.

He waved all his things back to his bag and lifted Emily to his neck, "I shall see you around, Blaine. I have disturbed your studying. My apologies." Harry said and left, cancelling the spells he had placed as he left the area. Blaine was still in shock even after Harry had left. The boy had teased him. _Seduced_ him even. Then he left Blaine with nothing but a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He groaned as he regain back his momentum and dropped his head on the table. He had a feeling that he should not tell his brothers. It would be embarrassing and Blaze would tease him to no end for sure.

As Harry left the library, he smiled to himself. _One down, three to go._ He went back to the dungeons to leave his things and head to the Great Hall for dinner. He knew that the next few days was going to be exciting.

The next day, Harry had borrowed the twin's special map that showed all the passages at Hogwarts, even the hidden ones. There were about five hidden passages that lead out the castle which made Harry smirk. The third through seventh years were having their Hogsmeade weekend which made Harry smirk happily. He had told Draco and the others that he was going to be going out and meet up with his second task. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes while Theo, Vince, and Greg laughed. Harry grabbed his robe since the weather was a bit chilly that afternoon. He took the secret passage by Sephton the Clever which led him to the basement of the Apothecary in Hogsmeade. He hissed a _scourgify_ on himself to get rid of the dust, webs, and dirt that had clung to him as he made his way out the castle.

Severus was a no longer surprised to have seen Harry come out from the basement of the apothecary. "Please me a bit more careful, Mr. Potter." He said as he cast a glamour on Harry. Then he showed Harry what he looked like. "I should have thought of placing a glamour before coming out. Thank you Professor." Harry said and nodded at his sighing Professor and leaving the shop. The owner of the store nearly laughed as he saw the Hogwarts' Potion Master frustrated and worried for the first time in a _very_ long time. Harry smiled to himself as he walked around the small town and was glad that he brought money with him. He went to the first shop that he saw, a candy shop. Honeydukes was packed with students and Harry smiled to himself as he blended with the crowd. He went down the aisle and decided to buy a Deluxe box set of everything the store had. That way, he would know what he liked and didn't like. He bought six boxes and shrunk them into his pocket.

He looked around hoping to see Blaze yet the boy in question had yet to show himself. He went to the bookstore instead and buy a few books that would catch his eye. He ran into a few girls who giggled as he passed them by. He paid them no attention since he had other things in mind. He found books on Legilimency and Occlumency, Metamorphosis, and How to Know If Have an Animagus form. He paid for his purchases and left the shop just to run straight into Blaze Knightly. Harry fell on his bum and his books on the ground. "Ow." Harry spoke in a whisper, not to draw any more attention to himself. Blaze quickly turned to the other boy and quickly went to him, "Godric! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." Blaze took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him up. He froze when he felt a surge of magic run through his whole body which made him drop Harry again. "Ow! Seriously?" Harry hissed which made Blaze blush Gryffindor red. "Here—" he tried but Harry stopped him. "No, I'd rather get up myself less you decide to drop me again." He said as he dusted himself.

Harry sighed and bent down to pick up his books but Blaze was about to do the same which ended them banging their heads together. This cause both to fall back on their bums. "Ooowww! What is it with you clumsy Gryffindors? I come out from a bookstore and have already fallen twice! Now you just gave me a headache." He complained as he tried to shake off the pain. Blaze couldn't help but feel more embarrassed. He was all clumsy and actually dropped someone which normally didn't happen. It wouldn't have happened if he didn't have that magic wave run through him. "I am really sorry. I don't know why I dropped you. Please, let me get your books." He said and quickly grab the three books and gave them to Harry. Harry took them and shrunk them into his pocket. "I shall thank you for getting my books. However, I must advice you to watch where you are going. You came out of nowhere as I came out. I know it's rude but you're like a walking magnet for accidents. Please watch where you are going." He said as he walked away.

He smirked to himself as he went to other shops, knowing that he would be running into the lion later on. Harry ended up buying a few quills, parchment for homework, special parchments for letters, colored ink as well as black ink. He had nearly used up the ones he had with him. He sighed to himself as he admitted that he tended to write a lot. It was a bit sad to be going around the town alone. He wished his friends were with him. He couldn't find the Weasley Twins and surely he didn't want to find Percy or the other prefects. They might not condone what he did so he sighed as he explored the town just a little bit more.

Harry went to the edge of the town, overlooking the Shrieking Shack that was rumored to be haunted. He wanted to laugh. Haunted? If it were haunted, ghosts should be about, encircling the place. He wondered where the rumor even began. He was leaning a little bit further into the railing when he heard someone from behind shout, "NO! DON'T!" then he felt arms wrap around his waist and pulled back which caused him and whoever it was to fall into the ground. Harry yelped and groaned as he felt the pain from falling enter his mind. "What in Merlin's—you again?!" Harry began and yelled as he saw it was Blaze Knightly again. "You?! What were you thinking? Why do you plan to commit suicide?! In Hogsmeade of all places!" he said as he grab Harry's shoulders to shake him gently.

The younger boy's eyes widen for a moment then he laughed hard. Blaze wondered what was so funny to make the other boy laugh so hard that tears were falling from his eyes. "Y-you thought t-that I was g-going to kill myself?" Harry asked as he regained his poise and pushed Blaze aside to stand up. "You Gryffindors do tend to jump to conclusions. For you added knowledge, I didn't plan to kill myself at all. I was just leaning a bit further to see the view better. I planned to walk back to the castle alive and I one piece. However, I did not imagine that I would gain multiple injuries while visiting Hogsmeade today." Harry informed him which made Blaze blush. "I said I was sorry." The lion mumbled to himself. Harry smirked, "What was that? I didn't quite get that." He said. "I said I was sorry. There. Happy?" Blaze said after taking a deep breath. He felt that he was red as a tomato. Who was this boy and how was he making him this flustered?

"I'm Blaze Knightly, Sixth Year. Gryffindor." he introduced himself as he stood up. "I know you're from Gryffindor. I've seen you around. I'm James. I won't tell you which year I am in. But I'm not a seventh year. I won't tell you which house I am in but I am not from Gryffindor." he said with a smirk. Blaze looked at him, "Well, that's not fair. I told you who I am." Blaze said. "Well, you told me nothing of yourself. I know who you are, from which house, and what year. Everyone knows. Who wouldn't have heard of the Knightly Four? You're the adventurous one and obviously bring the name of your house wherever you go. Brash, jumps to conclusions, and has a people-saving thing." He teased.

No matter how Blaze wanted to deny it, it was impossible. Everything 'James' said was true. He did have a people saving thing. He was usually brash and would rather do-now-ask-later. He just sighed and blushed harder and rubbed the back side of his neck. "Besides, you bumped me, dropped me, butt heads with me, then pulled me to the ground thinking that I would do something so foolish as to kill myself which gave me more pain added to the ones I already had earlier… Yeah, I think it's fair that you know my name alone." He said as he changed his smirk to a smile. "However, I can tell that you want to make up for the incidents you've caused. Am I right?" he asked which Blaze nodded as an answer. "Very well, if you can help me pick out a cake to bring back to my friends at the castle, then I might just forgive you and share a few more things about me. Deal?" Harry said as he stretched out his hand.

Blaze didn't think twice and agreed.

Harry smiled at him which made Blaze blush and then both went back to town and to the bakeshop. Blaze treated him to tea and bought cupcakes for himself. Harry smiled as he saw that Blaze chose colors of all the houses which probably meant that he was going to share it with his brothers. Harry looked around and saw two perfect cakes. One was a moist chocolate cake with white chocolate icing and black chocolate sprinkles and shavings and the other was a mocha flavored cake with mocha filling and icing too. "You should watch with that sweet craze you have. You're going to rot your teeth." Blaze joked as he moved beside Harry who was paying for the cakes. Harry smiled cheekily at him, "Well, I'll just have Madam Pomfrey pull them out and drink Skele-Grow. She said it works fast and can be taken with a numbing potion." Blaze made a face that looked like he was grossed out.

"Do you have any idea how disgusting that thing taste like? Seriously James, if I didn't know any better, you might a Gryffindor somewhere there." He teased. Harry laughed at him which made Blaze blush pink and felt a growing pain in his pants. He thought of something else to get rid of the thing and was glad that the other did not notice. Too bad that Harry did notice. "Ready to head back now? I'm sure you want to know more than just my name right?" he teased as he exited the shop first. Blaze smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I would like to know more about a person named James who I have caused multiple injuries today." He joked back. "Well, just so you know, you are forgiven." Harry told him and he made his way back to the castle. They passed the wards and led Blaze through the entrance hall and was heading to the where the stairs and the dungeons intersect.

Blaze watched as 'James' turned to him and smiled, "Will you tell me more now?" he asked. Harry smiled and nodded as he picked up his wand from his pocket and whispered, "_Finite Incantatum_". A spark left his wand and the glamour slowly disappeared, leaving a smirking Harry _James_ Potter. Blaze was in shock that he had not realized that the other had moved and was standing in front of him. Harry smiled, "My full name is Harry _James_ Potter, first year of Slytherin. And thank you for the company." He said and gave Blaze a chaste kiss on his cheek just like he did to Blaine. Then he went down to the dungeons, to the Slytherin Dormitory, leaving a stunned Gryffindor.

_Two down, two more to go._

His friends were surprised and grateful that Harry took the time to bring them something from Hogsmeade. Harry had shared the cake with the other first years and the second years who were so impressed. They asked the house elves for tea which shocked the third through seventh years that returned. How in Salazar's name did their Lord visit Hogsmeade without them noticing him. He simply smiled and they sighed. "You are very frightening, my lord. If wanted cake, you could have asked us to buy them for you." Said Victorious Lockwood, 3rd year and one of the representatives. "I know, but I didn't want you all to waste your weekend. It is yours to do whatever you pleased. Besides, I managed didn't I?" he said cheekily which made everyone chuckle in amusement.

The seventh years called the house elves to buy more of the cake their lord had bought and the next moment, everyone was having cake and tea. Severus came in and was relieved to see that Harry had returned safely. He was giving cake by Harry and tea by Draco. He took it and had a chat with the seventh years who were planning to be potion masters as well.

When dinner rolled by, he was told by people that Blaze and Blaine were looking at him and he just smiled at them. Good thing that none of them knew about his encounter with the other. Though it made Harry wonder why they had not shared it with their brothers. He didn't want to think further so he simply talked to Draco and Blaise as he ate dinner.

When Monday rolled by, he was in the Greenhouse alone because Professor Sprout had to head to the Infirmary because Neville had an accident with the screaming mandrakes. He was happily tending to the singing daisies when he felt a presence enter the greenhouse. "Professor Sprout? Professor Sprout! Are you here?" called out a voice that seemed familiar. Harry turned to see who it was. If it weren't for the Hufflepuff uniform, Harry would have wondered if it was Blaine or Blaze. The one inform of him was Blake Knightly. "I'm sorry, the Professor isn't here at the moment. She had to take Neville Longbottom to the Infirmary after he fainted due to the Mandrake." Harry said cheerfully and went back to tending the daisies.

The giggling petunias started to giggle when Blake approached. "I see. Well, it couldn't be helped. Nasty little blighters those mandrakes are. You're Prime Minister Harry Potter, first year of Slytherin. I'm Blake Knightly, sixth year of Hufflepuff. Call me Blake." He said as he extended his hand charmingly. Harry knew Blake had started his charm game and didn't plan to back out. Harry giggled shyly, "I'd shake your hand but it's dirty right now. Nice to meet you. Please, just call me Harry." He said as he watered the petunias that giggled as the water touched their petals. "Well, Harry it is then. You seem to have skills with plants. Oh what do muggles say… Uhhh, a green thumb right?" he said still trying to be charming. Harry smiled back, putting more charm, "I am impressed you know the term. Yes, muggles call it a green thumb when one has skills with plants." He said as he turned back to look at the flowers lovingly.

Blake roamed the greenhouse, watching Harry work with the plants. He had noticed how lovingly he looked at the plants and how gentle he tended to their needs. He suddenly wondered what it was like to be cared for by the boy. Then he shook the thought out of his head, mentally cursing himself for even thinking of it. "_The boy is a first blood year! He is WAY TOO YOUNG!"_ he yelled at himself. "Are you alright, Blake? You seem lost in thought." Harry asked which made the older boy look at him. Harry remembered the look since he had seen it on Blaine and Blaze already. He wondered if Blade was going to be just like the first two or a little more of a challenge?

"Yes, I fine. Thank you, Harry. I was merely lost in my musing. These plants are lovely. They seem happier now. They weren't like this last year." He said, trying to say that it was because Harry was taking care of them that they looked better. Harry took the compliment well and blushed for effort. "I don't know about that. I'm sure Professor Sprout took care of them better than I do." He said as he stopped next to the shy yellow bell flowers. The hanging orchids needed watering. Well not really. Harry thought it would be the perfect opportunity to get Blake to help and be close to him. Good thing that the stool that was present was short. Harry took the self-refilling sprinkler and climbed the two step stool. He tried to tip toe to reach the orchid but was still too short to reach it. He leaned a little bit further and was about to tip the sprinkler when the stool buckled.

Blake moved so fast that Harry only saw a blur, "Harry watch out!" he called as he caught the falling boy into his arms. Harry dropped the sprinkler on the ground and was against Blake's body. The things he had to do just to get what he needed. He mentally sighed. Harry could feel strong arms arm him. He looked up and was a few inches from Blake's face. He blushed as he noticed how exceptionally good looking the Knightly Four seems to be. Blake blushed then pulled away and looked him over, "Are you alright?! What were you thinking?! That was very dangerous! What do you think people will say when they find out that their Prime Minister got hurt because a sixth year didn't try to help? You could have asked me to water the orchids for you." He said as he sighed in relief. There didn't seem to be any injury (which was because the stool wasn'_t that _high).

He moved away from Harry, picked up the sprinkler and watered the orchids (which he should have remembered that they didn't need _that_ much water). He poured a little and went down. "You really should be more careful, Harry." He reprimanded and Harry knew how to use the moment perfectly. He flopped down on the ground and tears began to fall from his eyes. "I… I'm s-sorry, Blake. I w-won't d-do it a-again." He said in between sobs. Blake turned and the scene before him was heart breaking. Harry was crying and he looked so hurt that it made Blake reach out and pull him into a hug. "I'm sorry, Harry. I was just worried. You could have hurt yourself. You could have asked me to water them, why didn't you?" he asked as he stroked Harry's head. "I t-thought I could re-reach them on my own. I didn't wa-want to ask you because I thought I could do it." He said as he kept sobbing.

Harry knew Draco and the other were going to enjoy seeing the memories later when he got back. He was going to show them all three and he knew that they were going to be having a blast.

He suddenly felt Blake hold him tighter. "It's fine. Please… Just stop crying." He said as pulled away to wipe Harry's tears away. "That face of yours isn't meant to shed tears." He said and smiled. He couldn't resist but kiss Harry's forehead. Harry's eyes widen in shock at the same time as Blake when he realized what he had done. They stared at each other's eyes for quite some time until they heard Professor Sprout calling Harry. Both quickly stood up and Blake cleaning them both with _scourgify_. There were no tear tracks yet Harry's eyes were a bit red from crying. Harry turned his back on Blake, pretending to attend to the singing daisies once again as Professor Sprout entered. He had to use a huge amount of energy to stop himself from laughing.

"Mr. Knightly, lovely to see you again. What can I do for you?" she asked as she smiled at Blake. She saw that Harry was tending the daisies so she didn't call on him yet. "Well I came by to see if you needed an extra pair of hands to tend the flowers." He began and smiled. "But imagine my surprise when I came and find the Prime Minister here. And the flowers look better too." He said. The lady beamed, "I know what you mean, child. Mr. Potter has perfect gentle hands. The flowers love him, even the moody tulips. And yes, they look more beautiful this year. Mr. Potter has been helping me for the last two weeks now. You should have seen the pumpkins we have grown with Hagrid for this Friday's Halloween feast." She said.

Harry froze. Halloween was the day that his parents were murdered. Halloween was the day that Dumbledore's plans hand began to move. So far, Harry knew that Sprout, Pomfrey, Flitwick, and Severus had nothing to do with Dumbledore. So they were kept safe. It was then that Blake noticed Harry. "Harry, are you alright?" Blake asked. Then the Herbology professor gasped, remembering what Halloween was for Harry. "Oh Mr. Potter. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to—" she began but Harry snapped out of his frozen state, turned to them, and shook his head, trying to calm down. He gave her a weak smile, "It's f-fine professor. No worries. Since you're back, I'll head back to do my homework. I shall come again next week. Good day, Professor." He said as he gathered his things. Blake wondered why Harry looked nervous, scared, and angry at the same time.

After Harry exited, he bid the professor goodbye as well and ran to catch up to Harry. He caught up and pulled Harry to stop. "Harry, stop! What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. How did this boy of eleven make Blake feel so worried and concern for him? He had no idea. He didn't really care at the moment. "I'm f-fine… I just ne-need to get back." Harry tried to shake him off. But Blake's grip wouldn't let him go. "No, you're not fine. And I won't let you go back like this. I don't know why I am so concerned with you but I mean it. I'm not letting you leave me like this." He said as he made Harry face him. Harry turned to him with tears in his eyes again, "You want to know?! Halloween is the night my parents died! It's the night that the Dark Lord came and killed them! It was the night that one of their friends betrayed them! It was the night that _I_ was orphaned! Happy now?!" he said and managed to get his arm back and run back to the castle.

Blake was left to stare at the running boy. How could Blake have forgotten? Blaine had told them about Harry Potter, who his parents are, what they were, which house they were from, who came to kill them, who had betrayed them, and when it all happened. He had caused Harry to remember those awful memories once again. He needed to apologize before Halloween or he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. He felt sick and ashamed. He slowly made his way to his dormitory to rest. He didn't want to tell his brothers what he had just then. He knew they were going to get mad and yell at him. He might tell them after he apologize and when Harry forgives him. Whenever that may be. He sighed heavily.

Harry burst into the common room, crying and shaking. It was Madison who saw him and quickly ran to him. "My lord? Are you alright?" she asked as she held the crying boy in her arms. She turned to see Victorious enter the common room, "Victor, call Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vince, and Greg. Tell them that our lord is not well. Hurry!" she ordered. The boy and three of his year mates nodded and left the dorm to look for the first year boys. "Someone call for Marcus Flint and Professor Snape!" she ordered and her best friend Brianna nodded and pulled Alexander Woodward, another fourth year with her. Three fifth year girls approached them, "Maddy what happened?" asked Heather, a fifth year. "Our lord burst in crying. Something happened but he wouldn't tell me." She answered. "Oh dear. Helen, do you have any calming draught left?" Heather asked her friend. "I think I have some left. Let me go get it." Helen said. "I'll get him a glass of pumpkin juice to drown the taste." Said Cirilli, the other fifth year.

When Helen came back down, Cirilli had given Heather the goblet of juice. "My lord, please sit up first and take this. It will calm you down and relax. Please." She pleaded. Harry turned to her, tears still running down his face. The girls watching were fisting their hands to control their anger. Whoever made their lord cry was going to be in serious pain soon. After taking the draught, Draco and the others came running into the common room, looking frantic. "Harry?! Harry! What's wrong?" the blond said in a panic tone. The girls smiled a little, seeing how their Lord's friend worry so much. "Let the calm draught settle down for a moment, Draco. Then we can ask our lord what had happened." Madison said as she kept stroking Harry's head.

Harry felt calmer and he was sobbing less. He felt Madison stand to be replaced by a bigger person. He looked up and saw Severus Snape. He sighed and knew that he was bound to tell them what had happened. "Harry, will you tell us what happened?" the man asked gently. Harry fisted Severus robes, "C-can't I just show you? I don't want to talk about it." He whimpered. Severus nodded and turned to Draco, "Go and retrieve my pensive. It's on the bottom of my desk. Just say _Emerald_ and the drawer will open." The Blond nodded and brought Vince and Greg with him just in case it was heavy.

It was a bit of a coincidence that there were neither seventh years nor sixth years but nearly all first to fifth years were there.

A few minutes later, Draco returned with the pensive that Vince and Greg were carefully carrying. Harry had asked Severus to extra the memory and placed the silver strange on the pensive. He tapped the pensive and it projected the memory for everyone to see.

_They saw Harry tending flowers yet the voice from the memory was clearly from Professor Sprout. "Mr. Knightly, lovely to see you again. What can I do for you?" she asked. "Well I came by to see if you needed an extra pair of hands to tend the flowers." Knightly answered. The snakes wondered which Knightly it was since there were four of them. "But imagine my surprise when I came and find the Prime Minister here. And the flowers look better too." He added. "I know what you mean, child. Mr. Potter has perfect gentle hands. The flowers love him, even the moody tulips. And yes, they look more beautiful this year. Mr. Potter has been helping me for the last two weeks now. You should have seen the pumpkins we have grown with Hagrid for this Friday's Halloween feast." She said._

_Harry froze. There was a moment that no one had spoken. "Harry, are you alright?" Knightly asked. They heard the Herbology professor gasped. "Oh Mr. Potter. I am so sorry! I didn't mean to—" she began but Harry snapped out of his frozen state, turned to face them and shook his head, trying to calm down. He gave her a weak smile, "It's f-fine professor. No worries. Since you're back, I'll head back to do my homework. I shall come again next week. Good day, Professor." The Knightly in the memory was wearing Hufflepuff colors, Blake Knightly. Harry had ran out and headed to the castle._

_Then they saw Blake holding their lord, "Harry, stop! What's wrong?" he asked. "I'm f-fine… I just ne-need to get back." Harry tried to shake him off. But Blake's grip wouldn't let him go. "No, you're not fine. And I won't let you go back like this. I don't know why I am so concerned with you but I mean it. I'm not letting you leave me like this." He said as he made Harry face him. Harry turned to him with tears in his eyes again, "You want to know?! Halloween is the night my parents died! It's the night that the Dark Lord came and killed them! It was the night that one of their friends betrayed them! It was the night that I was orphaned! Happy now?!" he said and managed to get his arm back and run back to the castle._

The memory ended and everyone gasped.

They all had forgotten about it. Harry had always been so cheerful and kind that they forget about the night that his parents had died. Some girls cried while the boys looked so sad. "Oh Harry… I am so sorry that you had to remember that. I am so sorry." He said as he cradled the boy closer to his chest. Harry had calmed down but he was still aching. Recalling the night his parents died was not something he was able to overcome. Not that soon. Harry turned weakly to everyone, "Please… Do not hate Blake. I am sure he didn't know. I know that he will apologize and we will gain his favor." He told them which made them all just nod. It was going to be hard but if it was what their lord wanted, they were going to comply.

Harry sat down properly and sighed, "I'm fine now. Thank you everyone. For taking care of me." He said and smiled at them. "Of course we'd take care of you, my lord." Said Madison. "Yes, it's not debatable." Added Victorious. Everyone seemed to agree so he just smiled at them. "Very well, to thank you, I shall show you a memory worth putting smile back into your faces. However, no one must mention this to the sixth and seventh years." He told them and they agreed. Severus took another strand of memory from Harry and did a repeat of what he did earlier.

It was the memory when he faced Blaine and what he had done to the Ravenclaw boy. The girls were blushing when they saw their lord being not so innocent with Blaine. Draco and Blaise blushed as well as a few other boys. Severus simply sighed in frustration. He did not think Harry would have gone that far. Then they all laughed 'til they were crying when they saw the memory with Blaze. It took them a while to stop laughing after the show was over. "So that was how you managed to walk around Hogsmeade, my lord." Said Heather who was smirking as everyone else. "Sneaky. Very sneaky." Said Draco who was teasing. "Sneaky is a trait we all have." Harry said with his chin up. "But your level of sneakiness exceeds all ours." Blaise finished the teasing. Harry blushed and everyone laughed again.

When dinner had come, Harry was escorted to the Great Hall and seemed to have been smiling once again. The Slytherin prefects had told the other prefects and the representatives to be careful upon mentioning about Halloween when Harry was around. Some understood immediately while some asked why. They were told why and instantly nodded. They knew that if they were in Harry's place, they wouldn't be as brave as he. They would break down every chance they could get. When Harry sat down, an elf appeared and placed a box in front of him then disappeared. Harry wondered what was inside and from who it was. He saw a card and read it himself.

_Harry,_

_I know that I was insensitive earlier._

_I hope you can forgive me._

_I didn't mean to be an arse._

_~Blake K. of Hufflepuff_

Harry was surprised that Blake had done such a thing just for him to be forgiven. But then again, though it wasn't part of the plan, it seemed to have worked well enough. Harry opened the box and butterflies flew out the box. Beautiful and colorful butterflies came out which made everyone turn to see and admired in awe. Harry couldn't help but smile when a yellow and black colored butter fly flew and settled on his forefinger. The apology and the gift were indeed fair.

Blake watched as Harry opened his gift and he saw the smile that returned to Harry's face. He had a good feeling that everything was going to be alright. Dinner proceeded and everyone wondered who had given Harry the box of butterflies. Blaze and Blaine were thinking who it was and how dare that someone send _their_ Harry such a simple gift. Harry deserved something more beautiful.

Only the first to fifth years knew who had sent it without having to ask their lord. And since their lord was smiling once again, they decided to forgive the Hufflepuff and not harm him.

When dinner was over, everyone headed back to their dorm rooms. Blake had bid his siblings goodnight and left but was grabbed by someone into an empty classroom. He turned to see Harry smiling at him gently. "Harry, I—" he began. Harry moved and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're forgiven Blake. And thank you. Good night." Harry said and left quickly. His friends were waiting for him by the stairs down to their dorm. Blake touched his cheek and a smile slowly spread across his face. He was forgiven by Harry. And that was all that mattered.

_Three down. Just one more left._

When they arrived at the dorm room, Harry changed into his pajamas and told his friends that he was going to the common room to read for a bit. His friends offered to accompany him but he refused. "You guys need your sleep. You Draco are cranky when you lack sleep. Blaise, you lose your language barrier when you lack sleep which will make it difficult for us in the morning. Theo, I know you. Don't even bother. Vince, Greg. You guys need to rest. You both fall asleep easily in classes after lunch." He told them and they all blushed. He smiled at them and bid them good night before closing the door. He had the Occlumency book with him and made his way to the common room.

He sat on his favorite couch that was facing the fireplace and asked for a small pot of honey tea from the elves. They were all too happy to give him tea _and_ a plate of assorted biscuits. The common room was quiet and it was calming him down. He began reading his book and became so engrossed that he had not noticed that someone had sat on the armchair and watched him reading. The other guest had whispered for chamomile tea and had asked the elves to not pop in to not startle Harry.

An hour had gone by and Blade couldn't help but chuckle. Harry sat up and looked around like he was being attacked. This just made the other boy laugh harder. Harry turned to him and pouted. Even if it was Blade Knightly, the very last one, he didn't like being surprised that way. "Hmph! How rude. Laughing at someone who could have had a heart attack." He said as he crossed his arms. Blade collected himself and smiled at Harry, "My apologies, my lord. But it was too good to pass up. Have you noticed that it had been an hour since I sat here watching you read your book and getting lost in its contents. It was adorable and breath taking yet worrisome." He said. Harry raised a brow, "How so?" he asked. "Well, someone could have attacked you and you wouldn't even get to react." He pointed out cheekily.

Harry pouted further which made Blade chuckle this time. "I am sorry that I startled you. I am Blade Knightly, sixth year. Call me Blade, my lord." He introduced himself. Blade had taken him to calling him 'my' lord' since the other Slytherins were doing so. It just stuck to him. Harry sighed and shook his head, "Pleasure to meet you then. I am—" "Harry James Potter, first year and Prime Minister. No need to introduce yourself, my lord." Blade injected. Harry huffed, "I was being polite since you introduced yourself. Call me Harry." He said and poured himself a cup of tea. "Why are you not in bed, Blade?" Harry asked after taking a sip of his drink. "I should ask you the same thing, Harry. But I must confessed that sleep has not visited me still. And yourself?" Blade returned the question.

"I was not feeling tired so I came down to read a book." Harry answered cordially. "I see…" blade said as he stood up and move to seat on the couch as well. He lifted to see the title of the book, "Legilimency and Occlumency for beginners… Why would you need to learn such advanced magic?" he asked curiously yet with a light tone. "Well, I have a madman after me. Keeping my mind protected will help." Harry said directly and took another sip. Blade had heard that Harry's speech on the night after he had been confronted by their Head of House for being friendly with Longbottom and the other houses. "Surely you are not talking about the Dark Lord." He said which made Harry snap to look at him. "Of course not. The Dark Lord was no madman. He was manipulated by a man more disturbed being that claims that everything he does is '_for the greater good_'. I'm sure you heard me during the first night that though the Dark Lord's ways are not wise, his goals and ideals are what matters. Ways to achieve the goals can change with… proper suggestion." He said cautiously.

Blade agreed. His family was neutral since the first war yet they leaned more towards the dark. His father agreed with the goals and ideal yet disliked the means. Harry reminded Blade of his father which made him smile. "I heard, I was there when you gave your speech. And I must say that you have a point. If the means to achieve the goals were somewhat… changed, I guarantee that my father would follow you to the end. I would since you seem to know what you are doing." He said with a knowing smile. Harry didn't know that he would be dealing with two Knightlys' on the same day. He sighed, "Well your father seems like someone I would like to have an intelligent conversation with. If he agrees with me then he knows that the idea is worth pushing through." Harry told Blade. Blade smirked, "Am I not suited to be an intelligent conversation partner?" he jested.

Harry raised a brow, this was going to take a while. "Well, I know nothing of you and you know little of me. We only know each other's name and year but nothing else. I at least require that my conversation partner be someone I know a little more than just the name. I know well that you know more about me than you show. I know for one thing that you know that I grew up in the muggle world because my parents are dead. I know you know when and how they died and who killed them. I know that you and the rest of the school think that I am an abused child." Harry told him. Blade listened carefully. He agreed that what Harry was saying was true. He knew those things. But he raised a brow. _Think that he is abused? Is he not?_ He was going to have to find out the truth.

"Very well, as you probably know by now, I am one of the Knightly Four. I am the eldest since I came out first. Next is Blake of Hufflepuff. Blaine of Ravenclaw is the third and Blaze of Gryffindor is the youngest. I enjoy reading by the fire and sitting by the lake, savoring the cool air that passes by. I know how to cook which not many people now. I enjoy playing wizards chest and has been praised by the quidditch captain for my flying skills. I did not join the team just like Blaze simply because it would not end well for the both of us. The rivalry it will bring will not end peacefully and we wish not to have it due to our mother's death wish." He said. This time Harry listened. He wondered what will happen when the four find out that Harry had approached all of them already. He smiled behind his teacup.

"Fair enough. To be honest, I was never abused. My Uncle, Aunt, and cousin took me in and treated me like their own. I was never starved nor beaten like the world probably thinks. I am thin because my metabolism is fast and I do lots of garden work because I love it. My cousin is bigger than me because he tends to eat snacks when my aunt is away. Though I eat much like him, he isn't fat but rather lean and muscled. He does heavy lifting and the heavier chores than me." Harry said. It shocked Blade. Harry smirked, "You're probably wondering why I never corrected it. I, along with a few others, keep the pretense up to make Dumbledore believe that everything was still going his way. He had hired actors to try to befriend me but the plan failed. I was warned beforehand." He said which made Blade snap back.

"The Light's leader is not as light as he shows then. Father knew it from the beginning but feared backlash if the Dark Lord didn't win. My father had supported the Dark Lord discreetly and the Lord had been gracious to keep him and our family safe. On the night the Dark Lord was defeated, our father sighed in both anger and relief. But then when you came, I wrote to him about what you had shared and he was pleased that you thought the same way as the Dark Lord. He even thinks that you are the Dark Lord's reincarnation." He said with a chuckle. Harry couldn't help but giggle as well. He knew the Dark Lord was alive. He could feel him for some reason. It was weak but it was a feeling all the same. And Harry had a feeling that the Dark Lord was going to be returning soon.

"Well, tell him that I am not the Dark Lord's reincarnation. It is too great an honor to be. However… You may tell him that the Dark Lord is not totally gone. I can feel him. He will return." Harry said seriously. Blade looked at him carefully, "How can you be sure?" he asked. "Something happened that night he came to kill me. The night he gave me this scar, he gave me more than just this. My accidental magic started at a very young age according to my relatives which made them protect me more. So I am sure that the Dark Lord will return. I do not know when. But I can feel he will come soon." Harry told him.

Silence engulfed them but it was not stiffening. The tea was gone as well as the biscuits. Harry's eyes began to close and he slowly slid on Blade's shoulder. The older boy's breathing was relaxing which made Harry close his eyes. Blade didn't react at first but after a few minutes, he turned to look at the sleeping boy on his shoulder. Harry looked like an angel from heaven. His raven hair fell pass his shoulders which made him look temptingly delicious. Blade's face heated up and he felt a strong feeling pass through his stomach that went down to his groin. He stifled his moan when he felt himself growing. Of all the times it had to happen, it just had to be now. He shook his head and decided that before he committed a grave crime of corrupting a _minor_, he had to wake him up and go to the bathroom first then to bed.

"Harry… Harry? Wake up. I think it's time for you to head to bed." He said softly. Harry stirred. The boy had too much tea. Blade shook his head and shrunk the book Harry had with him and placed it in his pocket. He then lifted Harry into his arms carefully and carried him to his room. Blade had trained in wandless magic so he was able to open the door easily. He saw that there was only one bed that had its curtains open and unoccupied, obviously Harry's. He carefully laid the sleeping boy down and pulled the sheets to his neck. He took out the book and placed it on the bedside table and stroked Harry's head once more before leaving. "_Goodnight, Harry._" He thought as he slowly closed the door.

Blade went to the bathroom to relieve himself first. After cleaning up, he crawled into bed and had the first pleasant sleep since school started. He decided to tell his brothers about what he had found out and ask them if they would follow Harry. He knew that they would agree and follow him without a moment's hesitation.

The next day, Harry woke up from a very good sleep. He was smiling when Draco had gone over to wake him up. "Oh, you're already awake." He said and yawned. Harry smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah. Good morning, Dragon." Harry greeted him. Good morning, my lord." Draco greeted back with a smile. Blaise woke up next then Theo. It took two pails of cold water to wake Vince and Greg. Both fell out of bed which made the others laugh while they groan.

After getting ready, they waited for the other first years to come down to the common room so they would go together. Some second years were there as well as fourth years and seventh years. They greeted him and he greeted back. "Why are you in such a good mood today, my lord?" Theo asked as he combed his hair.

The others wanted to know as well. "Well, by today, the Jaded Citadel will have gained its _Knights._" He said with a smile. When they caught on the word 'Knights', their eyes widen in shock. "Y-you mean…" Vince tried to say something but Harry just nodded. They're respect and admiration for their lord had gotten higher that morning.

They went to the Great Hall and Harry saw Blade talking to his brother a few minutes after breakfast began. They left together which Harry couldn't help but hold back his laughter. Draco and Blaise explained it to the Slytherins including the sixth and seventh years why and they couldn't help but laugh as well. "Well, I am glad that I will not be regretting my decision to follow you to the end of the world, Master Potter." Reed Greenwood, a seventh year Slytherin, said with a bow. The sixth and seventh years agreed as well.

All they had to do now was wait.

Meanwhile, the brother had found an empty room on the third floor and cast multiple locking and silencing charms on the door. "So, what did you want to tell us Blade that apparently couldn't wait until breakfast was over." Blaze said with a pout as he finished his sandwich when they got to the third floor. He was definitely heading to the kitchens after. Blade sighed and leaned on a desk, "I spoke to the Prime Minister last night and found a few things that I thought you three ought to know." He said. Blaine, Blaze, and Blake froze. Did Harry tell Blade about what had happened? "W-what did he tell you?" asked Blaine who had nearly hidden his nervousness perfectly. Luckily, Blade didn't comment on it. "The Prime Minister was never abused. However, because of certain reasons, he has to keep the façade up in order to fool the Headmaster." He told them. The other three straight up, "What do you mean?" they asked in unison.

Blade repeated what Harry had told him that night and to say that his brothers were angry wasn't enough. They were furious, hatred raging throughout their bodies. "However, I must ask that you keep the information to yourself. You must not the Headmaster that you know something. It will not bode well for Harry." Blade added. The other three sighed and understood. Then Blaze smirked, "So its Harry now, is it?" he joked. He was trying to lighten the conversation. "Well, I found out that our Prime Minister has a sweet tooth. He enjoys cakes and honey tea." He said as he recalled their little 'date' at Hogsmeade. Blake turned to Blaze, "How did you know?" Blaze smirked, "That sneaky little snake managed to leave the castle somehow and had a glamour on. During the Hogsmeade weekend, I had run into him and he said he was 'James'. A series of… Unfortunate events—" "Unfortunate events?" Blaine repeated. Blake sighed and took off his ring and tapped it with his wand. It became bigger and had turned into a pensive. Blaze knew what they wanted and sighed. He took out the memory and they watched Blade on a date with Harry.

They saw how their brother bumping into someone that they didn't recognize. Then they saw Blaze drop the guy on the ground again. They just had to laugh more when Blaze butt heads with the other boy. They heard what the boy said and the three couldn't have agreed more. Then, they saw the boy again leaning on the railing and heard their brother yelled for the boy to stop. They laughed again when the boy explained that he wasn't planning on dying which made Blaze blush harder, recalling the day. After a while, they watched their brother having a 'date' of sorts with 'James' and watched as they headed back to the castle. Then they saw Harry take off his glamour which shocked them as well. Then they saw Harry kissed Blaze before waving goodbye. The memory ended. "Seriously Blaze? And you never bothered to tell us?" Blake complained.

Blaine narrowed his eyes at his brother Blake. "Alright Blake, your turn. It's impossible that you don't have one." Blaine used the tone that meant 'give it now'. Blake pouted but then relinquished his own memory.

The other three saw Harry taking care of plants and them having a gentle moment. Until Harry nearly fell and Blake caught him. Blake blushed scarlet when his brothers watched the memory of him staring into Harry's eyes and then pulling away to reprimand the boy. The next thing Blade, Blaine, and Blaze saw what Harry crying. They growl at Blake who had made Harry crying. However, as the memory came to its ends as they watched Harry running back to the castle because of what Blake did, they yelled at Blake who had raised his arms in defense. "Finish the memory before you yell at me, will you?" he told them. They turned back to watch the memory and saw that Blaine prepared a box which he gave to an elf. Then when Harry opened the box, butterflies came out. "That was you?!" Blaze screamed. "And you had the never to yell at Blaze for keeping his 'date' with Harry a secret." Blade said with a serious tone.

Blaze turned to Blade, "Well let's see yours then." He said angrily. Blade pulled out his memory and the three watched as their brother had a lengthy conversation with Harry. It was very deep and they saw Harry admitting about not being abused and why he was keeping it a secret. "Well, now we understand him better." Blaine said with a smile. The other three nodded and turned to Blaine. "What?" Blaine asked. "You are _not_ getting out of here until you show us _your_ memory!" Blade said venomously. Blaine knew that they would hurt him to get the memory. He didn't fancy being in pain so he gave them the memory. As they watched, Blaine carefully moved further away from them.

Blade, Blake, and Blaze watched their brother listen to Harry talk to a snake which made then stiff their moan. The hissing was _definitely_ hot. They what they saw next made them want to strangle their own brother. Harry had lost the innocent aura with him and was actually seducing him! When the memory ended, they turned to see that Blaine was behind the teacher's desk. "He _seduced_ you and you weren't going to tell us?!" Blaze said as he moved forward. "You're the one to talk! You had a date with him!" Blake spat as he moved to capture Blaine as well. "You can't talk since you made him cry!" Blade said as he managed to corner Blaine. The two others had cornered Blaine as well. "Oh you're the one to talk? You who watched him for an hour? You who held him and _carried_ him to _bed_?" Blaine argued.

The atmosphere was getting heavier and thicker. "We can establish that all of us have had our moments with Harry." Blaine pointed out. "And that all of us like him." Blade added. "Add the fact that Harry kissed all of us," Blaze injected. "And that he knows that there are four of us." Blake finished. They began to think for minutes. "Could it be possible that Harry planned it all? Except for the mishap with Blake that is." Blaine said. "I wonder if he really likes any of us." Asked Blaze as he sighed and sat on the floor. The other began to think the same thing. "We can ask him." Blade suggested.

They turned to him, "We can't just go up and ask him." Blake pointed out. Blade smirked, "But he is a Slytherin. We would rather have you ask directly than just wonder." Blade explained which made Blaine agree. Blake and Blaze sighed, "We'll ask him then." They said together.

They left the classroom and headed back to the Great Hall hoping that Harry was still there. However, they were stopped by Ade and Nicol. "The Prime Minister requests your presence." Ade told them with a smirk. It made them wonder if they knew. They didn't ask and simply followed the Head Boy and Head Girl to the room next to the Transfiguration classroom, the Student System Room. The door open and the representatives turned to see who had arrived. They saw the Knightly Four and understood. They all left the classroom to wait outside. The four boys wondered but turned to Harry who was smiling at them.

"I will assume that you all four know." He said. They all nodded to an unspoken question. "And?" Harry asked, still smiling. The brothers looked at each other and nodded before looking back at Harry. Then went down on one knee, "We are yours to command, my lord." They said in unison which made Harry so happy. "Yeah!" he said and clapped happily. "Well I am glad then. You can stand up now. I know you have a question you want to ask. You all have the same one." He said which astounded them more. Not only was Harry cunning, brilliant, sneaky, charming, innocent, seductive, gently, and caring. He was observant as well. It was Blade who stepped forward, "We wanted to ask if there is anyone of us that you particularly like the most." He said which made Harry smile sweetly which made them melt inside.

"Well, I am still eleven years old. Which means I have a lot to learn still." They nodded. "However… At the moment, I seem to like all four of you." They looked at him. "All four of us?" asked Blaze. Harry nodded, "Yes, that is why I approached you all on my own and not have asked others to do it on my behalf." He told them. It made them feel a little special. Harry had sought them out himself. Wow. It was something they had not expected. Then they smiled, "We shall wait until you are ready to choose between us then, my lord." Blake said and Harry nodded. "Thank you. You shall be the Knights of the Jaded Citadel." Harry said with a smirk that made them smirk back.

Yup, Harry was building an army within Hogwarts. And it seemed that Hogwarts herself was helping him. The four knew that they would be expecting more surprises from their leader. And soon, everything will end.

* * *

TBC ^_^

**A/N: My longest chapter so far! Hooray for me! I hope I make more of this. What this worth the wait? Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**Thanks to: Yana5, Shannon the Orignal-** thanks!, **MarieCP-** I'm glad you do., **adenoide-** Well, Dumbles did 'promise' them their hearts desire. Ron and Hermione will never be Harry's friends. Ever., ** .1654, SO-LONG-LOVE-** Well, since Harry is still young, he and Voldie won't be together for a while. Which MIGHT mean that Harry and the Knightly Four will be spending a LOT of time together., **Yume, Arfa-** hahaha… an amazing feat for an eleven year old. But then again, he is Harry Potter. He defies all explanations and laws., **Fae0306, caitlajhall-** I'll try. Since it's not my turn to update "The World's End" and my other HP/The Mummy Returns is at a hold (no muse for it at the moment), this fic will have most of my attention., **lostfeather1-** Yes, Hogwarts is in for LOTS of fun. And your right, everyone will do everything to protect their lord., **mizzrazz72-** Harry does still need to grow up. Don't worry. He has ALL the TIME. ^_^, **Stardust of Orion-** the Knightly Four will be staying for a while. The chapter after this will be about Ron and Hermione and how the school deals with them. The Knightly Four will be sticking around until Harry's third year (and they will be working at the Ministry) which they will be Harry's special four. Voldie will get irritated by the end of Harry's third year and will begin to make his own move. THAT right there is a spoiler for everyone. ** 25, prince0904-** you'll probably have both since Harry can't be with Voldie just yet., **Mukuro234- **chapter six apparently has about 15, 338 words. ^_^, **light ladybug**, **and kentohero-** I hope so too. ^_^

**Also, for those who are waiting for _The World's End_ update, my co-author, who is my cousin, says that he is half way through it and would probably be posted by Monday or Tuesday. ^_^**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT CONTENTS THAT ARE SEXUAL. AND SINCE THIS IS A M/M STORY, THE SEXUAL CONTENTS ARE OF M/M AS WELL. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. *bows***

* * *

**Chapter 7- Dreams and Blackness**

_Blaze about to close his eyes, being part of Harry's chess game was fun but tiring. He and his brother were the Knights. In a normal chess board, there are only two Knights per player. But this wasn't normal chess. It was a real life chess game and Harry was playing against Dumbledore. Harry was winning already. And it was only a matter of time when everything was revealed and Dumbledore dealt with._

_He was smiling as he closed his eyes, thinking that sleep finally came to him. But he heard someone enter the room. Though Blaze wondered who it was, he didn't have the energy to peak. Then he felt his curtains being pulled open, closed, then privacy charms being placed. It was only when he felt someone climb on top of him that he opened his eyes. "Harry?" he asked. The boy smirked, "Who else? Expecting someone else?" the boy asked him with an amused tone. With a flick of Harry's wand, Blaze found himself tied to his bed, his arms held by his discarded necktie. Harry leaned closer to him, "You know, I didn't place a strong silencing charm so if you make any noise, your year mates will definitely wake up. And I'm sure you don't want that, right?" Harry teased him._

_Blaze finally snapped out from his musing, "Harry? How did you get here?" he asked. Harry smirked as he began to unbutton Blaze's pajama, "I'm the Prime Minister. I know all the passwords to the houses and where to find them. And looking for you wasn't that hard since there is a sign outside that says this was the sixth year dorm room." Blaze's chest was open for Harry to see. And the lion couldn't help but widen his eyes when he saw the lust in Harry's emerald eyes. He watched as the young snake began to trail kisses from his jaw down to his neck then to his chest. "For a lion, you aren't putting much of a fight… Could it be that you want this too?" Harry straddled Blaze and slowly rocked himself on top of Blaze._

_It had to be said, Blaze amazingly kept his voice in his throat. But it didn't keep his cock from hardening and growing. Blake saw Harry smirk wider, "Hmmmm… It seems that's something is not willing to rest just yet." One of Harry's hands began to rub Blaze cock over his clothes. The older boy couldn't help but arch his back a little. The mere fact that Harry was touching him there was just too much. "H-Harry… Please… Don't tease me…" he begged which was a first. And though he wondered if Harry was just teasing him, he felt his pajama bottoms being pushed down. He saw his own cock standing up proudly which just made Blaze stifle his moan when Harry took his hard cock in his hands and began stroking it._

_Blaze was losing his mind. Harry's hands knew what they were doing. "You know, being eleven doesn't mean I know nothing. It just so happens that we are taught about sex at an early age. Though on my part, I was more curious and studied further about the subject. Techniques, positions, and the toys that could be used." He explained. It answered Blaze's unspoken question. And before he could react, he saw Harry taking his cock into his mouth. Oh Merlin! Blaze bit his lip to stop himself from crying out loud. Was Harry serious? Did he really place weak silencing charms on the curtains? Well he didn't want to find out so he kept himself exceptionally quiet._

_Then he felt Harry move and he watch in shock as Harry carefully positioned his ass over Blaze's cock. He swore he heard Harry whisper a lubricating charm before lowering himself. Was Harry seriously going to fuck himself on Blaze's cock? "Harry! Wait! Untie me please!" he hissed as he felt himself enter Harry. It took all over Blaze's years of practice to scream in silence when Harry had taken all of him. Then his hands were released as Harry began to move. Blaze placed his hands on Harry's waist as Harry's hands were on Blaze's chest for support. Harry looked so delicious as he moved up and down on his cock. Blaze couldn't help but bit Harry's hardening nipples._

_Blaze grabbed his wand from the bedside table and cast a strong silencing and locking charm on his curtains. "Now, you can scream as much as you want." Blaze said as he nipped Harry's neck. Harry cried with pleasure which made Blaze move faster and deeper. The sounds coming from Harry was just too powerful. "Fuck… Your ass is so tight around my cock." Blaze before he flipped Harry on the bed and thrust faster which made the younger call out his name, "BLAZE!" Harry's legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck. He bent down and kissed the sinful boy. "You are… going to be… the death of me." He said as he moved faster._

"_B-blaze… I'm going to… I want to…" Harry couldn't even finished his sentence? Was he feeling that good under Blaze? The older moved faster, harder, deeper into Harry who was obviously about to climax. "Don't hold back… Just cum." Blaze said as he kept thrusting. "BLAZE!" Harry same and Blaze did inside him, seeing as Harry wouldn't let him go._

"BLAZE!" Blaze blotted up when someone screamed his name from the other side of the curtain. "I'm up!" he called back. "Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes! Get dress or we'll miss breakfast!" said Cory, his roommate. Blaze fell back down on his bed and sighed in frustration. He took a mental note that he was still in his clothes yet there was a sticky mess inside his pants. "I can't believe this." He said to himself as he grabbed his wand from the table and vanished the mess. He grabbed his bathing supplies and made his way to the showers. His morning was definitely strange but he hoped that he wouldn't run into Harry as he went to breakfast. He didn't think he could handle seeing the boy without fidgeting. And this time, there was no chance of him telling his brothers about his dream.

After breakfast, Blake headed to the greenhouse to help Professor Sprout prepare for the Halloween decorations. He had told her that if she wasn't there, she'd be at Hagrid's hut, picking the best pumpkins to use. When he got there, Professor Sprout wasn't around so he went to tending to the flowers like he always did back during his first year. Professor Sprout had left him alone to help Hagrid with the pumpkins. He was thinking about Harry and how amazing the boy was.

"_You know, for a sixth year, you are careless and relaxed than all the seventh year Hufflepuffs put together." Harry said as he smirked, leaning on the door._ _Blake turned and saw the Slytherin smirking. He chuckled, "Well seeing these beautiful flowers, anyone who loves them loses themselves. Surely you understand." He went back to tending his flowers. Harry entered and Blake felt multiple privacy spells being cast on the door. It seemed that Harry wanted to have a serious conversation with him. "I had a feeling you'd be here. I wanted to see you and ask you about a few things actually." He asked without turning to face him. "And what would that be?" Harry asked. _

"_I wanted to know from you directly if what you did to me and my brothers were just to gain our alliance." Harry sighed and a serious look showed. "I shall be honest then, yes. I wanted to gain you and your brother's alliance." Blake took a sharp inhale when Harry smiled._ _"However, I came to you myself because I did like you four. You intrigue me the way others spoke of you as if you were sins in human form. I must admit that I was flattered when I was told that you were watching me more closely than normal. But that was probably the reason why I moved too early. Because you and your brother's gave me the thing I needed to make my move." "And what is that?" _

_Harry smirked, "Your undivided attention." He banished the gloves Blake was wearing and proceeded to walk towards Blake. "If only you didn't watch me so close, I wouldn't have gone after you myself so soon. I would have asked others first." Harry added as he stopped in front of Blake. The smirk on Harry's face was not innocent but disturbingly evil yet lustful._

"_I know that for some reason, your body reacts when I touch you. I remember the last time we were here. Even the others were the same." He told Blake as he caressed Blake's cheek and smiled charmingly yet his green eyes were filled with lust. _#If parseltongue worked on Blaine, it would most likely work on you as well.#_ Harry hissed in Blake's ear that made the older boy's eyes widen. _

"_However, I do not want to use the same thing I use on Blaine with you. You may be brothers but you are all different from each other." With that, vines came out of nowhere and grabbed Blake's wrists and arms, making him dangle a few inches from the floor. Another set of vines wrapped themselves around his chest, waist, legs, and ankles. A sadistic smile sneaked into Harry face, making him lick his lips in anticipation._

"_I know I am a first year, eleven at that. But that doesn't mean I do not know what sex is and what it entails. I know many things because I enjoy learning and this is simply a sex education and a private one at that." He said as he traced a finger up Blake's thigh. "I see the way you look at me. And I saw how you looked at me the first time we met here. You hesitated because I was a first year and that would make it wrong in all levels of morality if you laid a finger on me… However it would not be that bad if I started anything." He said as he took a step back and a vine came out from the ground and snaked its way up to the bulge that was forming inside Blake's pants. Blake's breathing became shallow and his face was blushing. Harry looked up and saw that he was biting his lower lip to stop himself from making any noise._

_This amused him, "Where did all that charm you possess go, Blake? I was told that you could charm anyone you wanted." He said with a mocking tone. "This isn't fair." Blake managed to say but went back to biting his lip again. The vine had gone down and entered his pants. The vine itself was smooth and soft which just made Blake more aroused that normal. And the fact that Harry was manipulating the vine made the arousal worse. Two more vines came and were undoing the pants' button and zipper, bringing them down with the boxers Blake was wearing. Then proceeded to crawl into Blake's shirt and tease his budding nipples. He was softly mewing which made Harry smirk so evil that it sent a shiver down Blake's spine. "It seems like you are enjoying it. Would you like me to touch you myself? I may be a virgin but my mind is no longer one. I know a few things that would probably make you dream of me in the next few days."_

"_Don't g-get so cocky, Prime Minister." Blake said in between breaths. Harry laughed and commanded the vine on the lower part to begin stroking the stiff shaft Blake was sporting. "A-a-a-agh…" was all the sound that came out from Blake's mouth. "Such a lewd expression on that handsome face, my Hufflepuff Knight. It makes me wish that I was older to take you on myself." Harry told him as the vine that was stroking the shaft vanished to me replaced by Harry's hands. "Hmmm… It is indeed big. You should be proud." He complimented but Blake was blushing the whole while, biting his tongue to suppress any sound that could possibly come out from his mouth. "I do wonder how you taste though…" Harry said with a curious tone and look Blake into his mouth, making Blake regret not taking down silencing and locking charms on the greenhouse._

"_S-stop… H-Harry… Y-you can't d-do that…" Blake said as he was gasping for air. The sensation of feeling Harry's tongue on him was too much for him. Then he felt the vines bringing him down but instead of releasing him, they held his hands together and his legs were spread apart. Harry had somehow lost his pants and straddled Blake who looked like he was going to faint in shock. "Don't dare faint on me now, my Hufflepuff Knight." Harry said as he whispered a lubricating charm and slowly lowered himself on Blake's long and hard shaft. Blake did his best not to make any sound. Harry was going to fuck himself while Blake was tied. If only he were so shock out of his mind, he'd be stirred crazy on the fact that he was having sex with Harry._

_When Harry had him fully inside, Blake couldn't help but mew in pleasure. Harry's as was so hot and so tight that it was gripping his cock. Harry began to bounce up and down which jump made Blake pant. He watched as the boy in front of him, move up and down, moaning in pleasure. Merlin's beard! They were having sex in the middle of the day inside the greenhouse! "This… feels… so good." Harry said as he kept moving. He had wrapped his arms around Blake's neck for support. The next moment, the vines vanished and Blake's arms wrapped around Harry waist to support him. "Fuck!" he cried as Harry went faster. He didn't know what the boy was thinking but losing his virginity at a young age was something Blake didn't expect from him._

_He brought Harry down on the ground, and positioned himself on top of Harry, thrusting himself faster and harder into the young snake. Harry was mewing in pleasure beneath Blake which fueled his ego immensely. "Faster… More… Harder…" Harry cried beneath him. Who was he to deny the plea? Besides, Harry started it anyway. There was no turning back or stopping. Blake thrust harder, faster, and deeper into Harry. "I'm… I'm going to… cum! More! Please! More!" Harry cried again. Blake was all too happy to make him cum. After a few more thrust Harry was about to cum and Blake was about to pull out but Harry locked in with his legs which made Blake cum inside Harry who cried "BLAKE!" as he came as well._

Then he woke up.

Blake looked around. He was still inside the greenhouse, alone. When had he fallen asleep? He looked down and felt a mess inside his pants. He groaned in annoyance. He cleaned himself and got off the stool and decided to return to the castle. That was the most disturbing dream he ever had. And to think that in his dream, it was Harry who was dominating him, tying him up. "Damn!" he hissed as he pulled his cloak closer around him and walked back to the castle. He couldn't wait for Professor Sprout any longer because if Harry volunteered there, he couldn't face the boy just a few minutes after he woke up from his dream.

After lunch, in the deep corner of the library, Blaine was gathering pieces of information from different books for his Transfiguration assignment. He was at the same hidden area he used the last time he was there. He finished writing and critically looked over his homework before declaring that he was finished. He rolled up his parchment, pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He was finally done.

"_Blaine? Are you alright?" he heard someone asked from behind. He turned to see Harry look at him with a concerned look on his face. Blaine instantly smiled, "Of course I'm fine. I just finished my Transfiguration homework. I have never been more proud of myself than now." He told him. Harry then smiled, "Why? What about your homework this time than the others?" he asked as he sat down on the seat next to Blaine. "Well, for one thing, this homework was supposed to be five feet long. And the fact that it wasn't due until next week makes me proud to have finished it five days before it is due." He said proudly. The younger boy nodded in understanding, "I see. No wonder you're happy. So no more homework?" Blaine shook his head. "For a Prime Minister, you don't seem so busy." Harry laughed happily, "That is because the Head Boy, Head Girl, and the Prefects have been helping me. Add the representatives to the list, I have time to do my own homework and talk to students."_

_Blaine was proud that despite being so young, Harry was doing well with the role that was given to him. "So, may I know why the Prime Minister has graced me with his presence aside from asking if I was alright?" Harry blushed a little and looked down at his hands, "I… I came to say sorry actually." He said. This made the Ravenclaw raise a brow, "Whatever on earth for, Harry?" he was concerned. What had Harry done to make him apologize? As far as Blaine knew the boy had done nothing to make him say sorry. "I… Last time… Last time we spoke I did something to make you uncomfortable. I wanted to apologize for it." It took Blaine a few seconds to recall what Harry mentioned and his eyes widen in understanding. "Oh that." "Yes, that." Harry began to fidget in his seat which made Blaine smile._

"_Harry, look at me." He said as he placed a finger on Harry's chin so that the boy would look at him. Harry did, "There is no need for you to apologize. What happened then was because of my own thoughts and mine alone. You have done nothing wrong." He said sincerely. "Really?" Harry asked with his eyes widening in surprise and innocence. Blaine nodded and smiled, "Really. You have done nothing wrong." He told Harry and kissed his forehead. "So no need for you to say sorry or look like you've killed someone." He added with a chuckle. Harry launched himself into Blaine's arms and hugged the older boy who was stunned yet happily wrapped his arms around Harry to support him._

_When Harry looked up, their lips were about an inch apart. And without warning, Harry leaned closer and closed the gap between them. Thinking it was an innocent kiss, Blaine smiled and just allowed Harry to have his way. However, the next moment, he felt Harry's tongue demanding entrance. Without thinking, the fight for dominance began. Blaine's pride as the older one was placed on the line the moment Harry initiated the snogging session. Harry's arms moved and wrapped themselves around Blaine's neck and Blaine's own arms wrapped around Harry's waist just a little more tightly._

_He didn't know where it was going but he knew he had to stop it before it went any further. Harry was still eleven and it wouldn't bode well for his person if word got out that he took the boy's virginity too early. He pulled away, watching the younger boy trying to catch his breath. "Harry, this can't get any further than this. You're still too young. People would kill me if they find out-" he stopped when he saw Harry smirk. "I knew you'd say something like that." Harry said as he moved and wandlessly and nonverbally cast a notice-me-not and silencing spells on the only entrance to the nearly hidden area. Books began to open and the letters took form of ropes and wrapped his wrists, waist and feet._

_The table had moved on its own, giving Harry more space to move in front of Blaine. "Sometimes I forget who is younger between us. I hope you didn't really think that what I did last time was out of innocence. I actually knew what I was doing. I knew well which bottoms to push and where to touch to make you moan my name." he said with a smirk on his face that erased any trace of innocence he knew the boy had. "Harry? Y-you mean?" Blaine asked, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Harry had actually tried to seduce him last week and was doing it again. But he had a feeling that this time would be different._

_Harry moved and straddled him, wrapping his arms around his neck. The boy began to move, slowly rubbing himself against Blaine's groin. Blaine stifles his moan which made Harry smirk wider. "You don't have to stop yourself from moaning. No one will hear you aside from me, Blaine. And I would love nothing more than to hear what kind of noises you make." Harry whispered to his ear which made Blaine's eyes grow wider. "Ha-Harry… P-please…" he begged. Blaine knew his cock was growing harder which he knew that Harry was going to feel it any moment. "Please what Blaine?" the snake asked innocently. "P-please… no more…" the raven pleaded. He didn't know how long he would have until he came._

"_You say no yet your body is saying otherwise." Harry told him as he placed a hand on the bulge, rubbing it with the perfect amount of strength that made Blaine arch his back with pleasure. Blaine was still trying to make his brain function when Harry began to unbutton his pants and pulled it down along with his boxers. Blaine's manhood was standing proud for Harry to see. The Ravenclaw blushed Gryffindor red as he watched the boy stroking his cock and massaging his swollen balls. He began to moan and shiver as Harry kept stroking him. After a few more minutes, Harry took Blaine into his mouth and the action made Blaine's mind shatter into a million pieces._

"_Hmmmm…." Was all the sound Harry made which made Blaine moan and cry Harry's name. He thought Harry was going to stop but he saw the boy standing up and somehow lost his pants. He heard Harry whisper lubricating charms which made Blaine freeze once more. Harry was going to fuck himself on Blaine? Harry slowly lowered himself on Blaine and mewed as he managed to take all of Blaine inside. "Harry… too tight." Blaine gasped as he felt the inside of Harry's arse. It was hot and tight. Oh so tight. After what seemed like forever, Harry began to move and the letter rope that held Blaine disappeared. Immediately, his arms wrapped around Harry who was pleasuring himself._

"_Merlin… Blaine… so good," Harry said in between his panting. Blaine's ego inflated by itself which made his carry the boy and placed him on the table without even detaching himself. He began thrusting harder inside Harry who looked like he had gone to heaven and back. "Merlin! More! Faster! Harder!" Harry cried as he wrapped his legs around Blaine. The older boy gave what he was asked for. Blaine moved faster and harder which made Harry hold the edge of the tables to support himself. "Yes… right there…" Harry cried as Blaine kept going._

_Blaine felt that his balls were about to burst, he was going to cum soon and sooner the better. "Blaine… please… inside me… need to cum… please… more." Harry pleaded with a seductive tone that Blaine lost himself once again. How was Harry doing it? Making him fall into pieces and just giving what the younger ask. He watched as Harry began to stroke himself to cum, "Mmmm… So close… Ne-need to… I'm c-cumming… I'm cumming!" Harry cried out as Blaine moved faster. He was going to cum as well and he knew he was going to be going off the same time as Harry. "Ugh… Harry! I'm going to… cum!" Blaine said as he came inside Harry. "BLAINE!" Harry cried as he came as well. White semen was all over his chest. "Blaine…" Harry said with a husky tone._

"Blaine… Blaine!" someone hissed as he was being shaken. Blaine sat up and the other nearly got knocked back. "Blaine! Are you alright? You were shaking like you were having a bad dream." Arianna Walker asked. Blaine turned to her with wide eyes. He had fallen asleep? So it was all a dream? He shook his head, "I'm fine. Just a dream. Thank you." He told her. She nodded and left him with concern still on her face. Blaine felt a sticky mess inside his pants which made him groan in annoyance. Stupid dream. He cleansed himself and gathered his things. He hoped that he wouldn't be able to run into Harry or he'd run the other way. He made his way back to the Ravenclaw tower to get some rest before dinner.

Two hours later, everyone was making their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone was settling themselves when the Headmaster stood up, having everyone's attention on him. "As everyone well knows, tomorrow we will be celebrating Allhallows's Eve or known to our muggleborns as Halloween. We will be having a grand feast tomorrow night as to celebrate the occasion. Now, everyone may enjoy their evening meal." He said as the food appeared.

Harry looked down at the food and sighed. He lost his appetite when the old codger talked about celebrating Halloween, the night his parents died; the same night that he was nearly killed and left orphaned. Though he loved his Uncle, Aunt, and cousin, he still wondered what it was like to have parents. The snakes turned to their lord and saw the pain in his eyes. They couldn't do anything to help him unless they'd be able to raise the dead and bring them back to life. The Ravenclaws also saw Harry and the sadness that was all over his face.

Everyone in the Slytherin table noticed that their lord was barely eating. But it was given since tomorrow marked the day that made Harry's life miserable. Dinner ended without a fanfare. Everyone went back to their houses after seeing their Prime Minister's look. The Head Boy and Girl looked torn. Was there nothing they could do to make the boy smile?

Inside the snake pit, everyone retreated back to their rooms immediately when Harry sat on the couch facing the fire. The aura he was emitting was enough instruction to them all to just leave him alone.

It was an hour before midnight; the common room was dead quiet. The sound of the fire cracking echoed throughout the room. Then he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Harry looked up and saw Blade. The older boy sat beside him and pulled him for a hug. "Go ahead. Just cry it out. No one else will see you." He said in a whisper. That broke Harry and he cried in Blade's chest. It was heartbreaking. He could feel Harry's tears fall and there was nothing he or the rest of the school could do to make him feel better.

It was midnight when Harry had finished crying, his eyes red and tear tracks showed below them. "I won't insult you by asking if you feel better. However, I will ask you if there is anything I or the rest can do for you?" he was concerned for his lord, his Minister, his Harry. Those emerald eyes weren't meant to shed tears, no matter the reason.

Harry shook his head, "There is nothing you or anyone else can do for me. Not until you can turn back in time and stop the Dark Lord from taking my parents, I just have to accept the fact that I will never see them while I'm alive." He said as he was still in Blade's arms. He felt somewhat comforted, "Thank you… For allowing me to cry on you." Harry said as he buried his face back in Blade's chest. Blade wrapped his arms around Harry tighter to convey how he felt. Since he couldn't do anything for the boy, holding him close and making him feel that he wasn't alone was all he could do for now.

_Then Harry moved and leaned up to kiss Blade. The kiss was chaste which made Blade realize that he was still holding Harry. "If there is nothing I can do to change your past, let me make you feel that you are not alone. Let me make you feel that you are loved and wanted." He said which Harry nodded. Though he was still young, Blade felt it was the only way. He began to kiss Harry who had responded well to him. He planned to just kiss Harry, nothing more less he wanted to be killed by the whole Slytherin House and the rest of the school as well. However, when Harry somehow flipped them over, Blade knew this wasn't going to be just snogging._

_Harry hands were exploring his body while demanding entrance to Blade's mouth. Then Blade took a sharp intake of breath when Harry's hands found his growing problem. How in Salazar Slytherin's name did the boy manage to make him feel the way he was feeling in less than ten minutes? Blade suddenly felt velvet ropes wrapping around his wrists and legs. Then when Harry pulled back from the kiss, he was smirking down at Blade. Blade had his hands tied back and his feet tied down. He could barely move when Harry began to undo his pants and push them down with his boxers. "Ha-Harry wait… You can't…" he moaned when Harry began to rub his cock. "Oh, I can't? You know Blade, I live to defy the rules. And as you can see, I already am." Harry said confidently._

_Blade knew Harry was right, there was nothing Blade could do but stop himself from making loud sounds. There was no way he could silence the whole room since the space was too huge for him. Harry seem to know that he had Blade in his control when his smirk grew wider. Everything went by so fast for Blade since the next thing he saw was Harry lowering himself down on his stiff cock. When did Harry lose his pants? And what was he doing that he didn't see it? Harry adjusted him when Blade was inside Harry. "Fuck! So tight!" Blade managed to hiss out which made Harry chuckle and moan at the same time. Then Blade watched with lust in his eyes, Harry moving up and down. The boy was young yet he knew how to do this. It was rumored that Harry loved to learn. But did it mean that Harry even learned sex? If that was the case, what else did Harry know?_

_The whole time, Harry was in charge. He took control of the whole exercise, and leaving Blade froze to just watch and moan his name in pleasure. "Ha-Harry… I'm not going to last long… Please…" Blade pleaded. Harry then began to move faster and went deeper. Blade could feel that he was going deeper into Harry's arse who looked so delicious on top of him. Damn the boy for being so innocent that Blade didn't think him capable of such things. Then he felt Harry tense up, the boy was going to cum. And Blade wasn't far behind. He was going to sum as well. And it seemed that Harry wasn't going to get off him. It only meant that he wanted Blade to climax inside him. It made Blade want to release even more._

_After a few more minutes, Blade released himself inside of Harry who had his release as well crying out, "BLADE!" the whole while._

"Blade!" Marcus screamed in his ear which caused Blade to fall out of the couch and fall face first on the cold floor. Marcus and Miles laughed as Blade groaned. He looked and saw that he was wearing his pants again but he was alone. What the hell just happened? Was it all a dream? He could honestly feel that it was all real. He bumped his head on the floor again and groaned. "_Great. Just great."_ He thought to himself. Then he got up, feeling the mess in his pants, he made a face. Ugh. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and flicked the mess inside into oblivion. "Thanks for the rude awakening." He told them with a glare.

Both boys smirked, "Well, it wasn't our fault that you fell asleep on the couch. Harry woke us up last night to get you to bed but you wouldn't wake up. So we told him to let you just sleep there." Marcus explained. "Yeah, you sleep like the dead. I told Marcus that if the whole room crashed down, you'd still be asleep." Miles taunted as he moved away before Blade could smack him. "Well, you better shower and change. The Head Boy, Head, Girl, and the other Prefects called for a secret meeting concerning the Prime Minister." Marcus said with a serious tone. Miles lost his smile, "We saw his red eyes last night. You saw him cry, didn't you?" Blade couldn't answer so he merely nodded. He now recalled what it was like to see Harry cry for the first time. And Blade never wanted to see it again. It was just too much.

He got up and showered, forgetting the dream over the devastating look Harry had. Blade swore he could still feel the hot tears on his chest even after showering and changing into his uniform. He went back down to the common room where Marcus and Miles were waiting and together left for the Great Hall for breakfast. They needed to attend that meeting to prepare for the feast later that night. Merlin knew that that all needed all the planning they could cram in eleven hours.

The Great Hall was filled with people but the Prefects, representatives, and the Head Boy and Girl didn't look too excited for tonight. Who would when they knew why tonight shouldn't happen at all? That it should not be celebrated with glee. Harry was nowhere to be seen. Draco, Blaise, Theo, Vince and Goyle weren't there as well. The first year girls didn't know where they were. Just then, the first year boys came minus Harry. Where was he? "Draco, have you seen the Prime Minister?" Marcus asked. The representatives turned to look at the blond boy as well. "No I have, Prefect Marcus." Draco answered. "He wasn't in the dorm room when we woke up and his mess was a mess. He slept there but must has left before any of us got up." Greg pointed out. Those who didn't know Greg and Vince would automatically think that they were slow but actually they weren't.

Both boys were smart and cunning as any Slytherin. Though they had their slow moments, they usually think fast when it came to retaliation. The Head Boy and Girl came to them, wondering what the problem seemed to be. "Prefect Marcus, what seems to be the trouble so early this morning?" asked Nicol. The Slytherins turned to her and the Head Boy, "The Prime Minister is missing, Head Girl Ly." Miles answered for them. "What?!" both Heads reacted. "He wasn't in bed when we woke up but it was slept in." Blaise told them. Both Heads nodded and turned to the Great Hall, "Prefects and representatives of all houses, report to the Student System room immediately." Ade said with all seriousness and the students began to stand up and leave.

Draco turned to his friends, "We have to look for him." He said and they left immediately. They left the Great Hall, leaving the whole Staff Table with raised brows. What was happening?

Meanwhile, Harry was inside the library. He was buried in thoughts about a particular teacher: Professor Quirell. The man seemed harmless and was even scared of his own shadow. However Harry remembered well the time he had heard the man talking to someone about taking something. What did they want? And why did it seem so important that they had to hide? He was lost in thoughts when he felt someone nearby. The presence and the level of magic made Harry freeze in his seat. The magic was so strong that it was like choking him. "_We shall meet soon, my little snake. And when that time comes, I shall decide what to do with you._" Hissed the unknown being. Then Harry was released and the magic vanished.

Harry gasped for air the moment he felt that he was released from the magical grip that had him. Who was it and what did it want from him? He knew that whoever it was spoke parseltongue which meant that whoever it was there came from Slytherin's line. The only question was: who? He shook his head, trying to shake away the feeling that something was going to happen and that Harry wasn't going to like it. Then when he stood up, he felt someone hit his head from behind. And everything went black.

* * *

TBC ^_^

**A/N: I'm going to cut it right here because I am mean that way. Hahahaha… Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**Thanks to: Theia Pallas- **The dreams happened on their own. Harry had NOTHING to do with it. ^_^, **evemsama- **Well, here is the update then. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 8- More Lies and Bad Acting **

He didn't know where he was when he woke up. One thing he was sure of was that he wasn't in his dorm room. Harry tried to move but soon regretted it as his back hurt like it had been beaten 'til it was black and blue. Instead of turning his whole body, he turned his head instead and saw that it was morning already. Had he been asleep the whole night? His soft noise probably alerted Madam Pomfrey since she was there next to his bed the very next moment.

"Goodness Mr. Potter, your finally awake." She told him as she ran a scan on his body.

"I assume this is the Hospital Wing then."

"You assume right, Mr. Potter. Now please hold still while I continue my scan on you. This won't take much longer." She told him and the boy remained still.

"You caused everyone quite a scare, Mr. Potter."

"What happened to me, Madam?"

"Well, no one had seen you for the entire afternoon according to the reports I heard. Then when dinner came and you still didn't arrive, it got everyone searching for you. It was the Weasley twins of Gryffindor who found you in the library. You really know how to hide when you want to. The place they found you was very secluded and not everyone student goes there." she informed him.

Harry sighed and knew that his dorm mates were going to fuss over him more than usual. Not only his dorm mates but everyone else as well.

"I just wanted to study in peace, away from the noise and the distractions. Can you please explain why my body feels so stiff? My back hurts like I was thrown on the ground a couple of times." Harry told Madam Pomfrey.

"Well, Mr. Potter, the binding spell that was used on you is not the kind of spell I would wish upon the other students as well. Though it wasn't deadly, the amount of pain it leaves after the spell is taken off will make you feel like you have fallen from the second floor. Whoever threw that spell at you, meant to warn you that he/she will be back." She said with a grave voice.

She didn't know who would want to harm such a sweet and innocent child. As far as she knew, Harry was nothing but kind, gentle, sweet, caring, and understanding to everyone. By Merlin, he even made Severus Snape smile at him!

"I shall inform the Head Boy and Girl that you have returned to the living plane and they shall inform your friends and the rest of the school." She teased him which made Harry chuckle along with her.

Ten minutes later, the Hospital Wing was invaded by students from all houses. Leading the charge were Draco, Blaise, and Theo. Behind them were Vincent, Gregory, the Weasley twins, and the Head Boy and Girl. Draco instantly grabbed Harry into a tight hug.

"Thank Merlin you're alright!" Draco said as he held Harry in his embrace.

Harry was stunned for a moment but recovered and chuckled as he held Draco gently.

"I'm alright, Dray. I'm still alive. See?" he tried to joke.

Everyone who heard him gasped.

"Harry! That's not something to joke about!" Blaise reprimanded.

"Yeah! What were you thinking of being alone?! You could have been hurt! You could have died!" Theo added with worry lacing every word.

Harry sighed, maybe joking about it wasn't such a good idea then.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh about it. I'm just looking at the brighter side of the situation. At least whoever it was, didn't kill me. I know that someone is out there to get me. And you can't always be there to protect me. I don't want anyone of you to get hurt because of me." Harry said as he placed his hand on top of Draco's head. The blond buried his face on Harry's lap, trying to conceal his tears.

The Knightly four stepped forward and were down on one knee, their heads bowed low.

"Our deepest and most sincerest apology, Prime Minister." Said Blaze.

"You appointed us as your knights but we couldn't protect you." Blade added.

Harry turned to look at the other two who were as ashamed as the first two. He had to sigh in frustration.

"I told you, none of you could protect me all the time. No one knew that something wrong was going to happen yesterday." Harry told them.

"But still! Someone should have been there with you!" Blade countered.

"But no one was. And I cannot ask that someone should work around their schedule just so that they could accompany me everywhere I go. Besides, who would have thought that someone would even attack me in the safety of the library?" he reasoned out with them.

Everyone knew he was right. None of them thought that Harry would be attacked in the library. Hogwarts was supposed to be a safe place. Well, it wasn't as safe as it should be if their Prime Minister was attacked by someone they didn't know in the library of all places.

Before anyone could speak again, the doors of the Hospital Wing burst open once again. But this time, it was the teachers that had entered with Severus Snape in front.

Everyone was stunned to see the Hogwarts' Potion Master looking so worried out of his mind. When he reached Harry, Severus looked the boy all over which made the said boy giggle in his bed.

"I'm fine, Professor. Madam Pomfrey had taken excellent care of me. Under her care, who wouldn't get well so soon?" Harry said with a small in his face which made the Infirmary Matron blush pink from the compliment.

"Be that as it may—" Severus began but Harry interrupted.

"Professor, I am fine now. I am very sorry to have worried you and everyone else but what had happened the other day was not something anyone could have predicted. I promise to take better care of myself now. However, I still will not demand to be escorted by anyone just to put everyone else at ease. I was merely taken by surprise. It will never happen again." The boy said with a sure voice yet he was still smiling.

Severus knew that there was no way that Harry was going to change his mind so he sighed in frustration and gave in.

"Very well, Harry. However, if no one is with you… Please! Call for help. Even if you are in the library." He pleased and Harry nodded to reassure his Head of House and the rest of the students.

Dumbledore entered the infirmary wearing robes of purple, orange, and sky blue that made everyone want to throw up. The clothes were horrible and it made them all hate the wearer more than ever.

The Headmaster's eyes were twinkling like always which annoyed Severus, Harry, and the students in the know.

"Ah, you're finally awake Mr. Potter. We were all so worried that something terrible had happened to you. How are you feeling, my boy?" he asked kindly which irritate Harry beyond measure.

The boy in question, sat up properly and looked coldly at Dumbledore.

"I am alive as you can see, Headmaster. Though it is most unfortunate that a man such as yourself cannot keep the students in his school safe. But I assure you that an _incident_ like this will never happen again. And as Prime Minister of the Student System, this shall be written down and submitted to the board of Governors for review at the end of the month. Rest assured that if you cannot do your duty as Headmaster, the Board will do theirs to ensure the safety of everyone in this castle." He spoke which made everyone clap politely.

Dumbledore looked like he was going to lose whatever patience he had brought with him but he kept smiling like nothing was wrong at all.

"I don't think that it would be necessary to bother the Board since this is probably a one-time incident." He said cheerfully.

He had not noticed the glares the students were throwing at him. His eyes were on Harry alone who stared back at him.

"My apologies, Headmaster. But the Board had the right to know about such _incidents_ within the castle since they are also responsible for the welfare of the students. With that being said, I am sure that the report has being written down and only needs my signature, am I right?" he asked without taking his eyes off Dumbledore, who didn't dare use Legilimency on the boy with so many witnesses.

The Head Boy smirked, "Right, Minister. Nicol has written it down and the Prefects have signed it and us as well. As we need is yours and the Board shall instantly have a copy within their offices." He said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone noticed that Dumbledore paled just a little bit and his smile faltered.

"So, if there is nothing else you need Headmaster, I would like to spend some time with my members. Surely a man of your position have better things to do than look upon one student, am I correct?" he asked with a smile that nearly turned to a smirk.

"O-of course… Well, get well soon Mr. Potter." He said as cheerful as he could and turned to leave the Hospital Wing.

Minerva, Filius, Pomona, and Pomfrey turned to the Head Boy and Girl who had had placed a several spells on the door, making sure no one from the outside could hear them.

"No that the _esteemed_ Headmaster has left, I want everyone to find out who else was in the library when I was attacked. If you have to interview every student of every house, then do so. I want whoever it is in front of me when the week is over. No one, and I repeat, _no one_ threatens my person and walks away whole." He said which made every student snap in attention.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes, Minister." The students said in unison and turned to leave the room to start their search.

Harry then turned to the four gaping teachers.

"I know you have questions and I would like to ask you all to keep an open mind as Professor Snape tells you everything that is happening and had happened before I came to Hogwarts. After that, you are to remain as you are in the presence of the Headmaster. He must not know that more and more people know about his actions that led to the death of my parents." Harry told them which made them look at each other to Severus.

Then Severus conjured seats for them and began to tell them about Dumbledore hearing a prophecy concerning a child, born as the seventh month dies.

It was a long story, full of details and unexpected twists and turns. By the end of the tale, Minerva was seething with fury, Filius was cursing himself for leaving his wand in his bedchambers, Pomona went to the nearest plant in the room and cursed it with a spell Harry couldn't hear. But the rest of them watched as a normal looking plant turned black and began to grow. It had thorns instead of leaves and it began to crawl along the walls of the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey had stood up to look for several vials of Calming Draughts. Merlin knew they all needed it.

After nearly half an hour, the four enraged staff turned to look at Harry.

"Now that you know, you must make sure that Dumbledore doesn't find out. The wizarding will know about his manipulations and lies. Arthur, Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra as well as Granger will get their punishment when the time comes." He told them.

Severus sighed, "I also want to add that I am now Harry's magical guardian. Dumbledore will find out either tomorrow or the day after that. And when that happens, it will be a major hindrance to his plans."

"I want to ask you for now where you stand. If you stand with him, you shall be obliviated instantly. You will not recall this conversation happen and will only remember that I was harmed by an unknown hand." Harry informed them bluntly.

It was Minerva who answered instantly.

"I have done you wrong by agreeing with Dumbledore many years ago. Even if your relatives care and love you, I should have visited to check up on you still. Rest assured Mr. Potter that I am on your side. Albus will be dealt with and I shall be watching whilst it happens." She said sternly.

The other three had pledged their loyalty to him as well. They knew that Hagrid, Trelawney, Charity Burbage the Muggle Studies Professor, Bathsheba Babbling the Ancient Runes Professor, and Septima Vector were loyal to Dumbledore no matter what.

"With that knowledge, the members of the system shall be informed and the message will be relayed to the rest. However, Binns will not be a problem since he himself had told me that he feels somewhat responsible for the things that are happening here. He will testify when needed." Harry notified them.

"The only remaining Professor is Quirell. However, Harry has assured me that the man is on his side. But he will not be a major contributor to the cause due to fear. I am under advisory to not push and let him alone." Severus added with a frustrated sigh when Harry sighed.

"Fret now, dearest Professors. Albus Dumbledore's end is drawing close. I know he can feel it and he is trying to prevent all his lies from coming into the surface. But his efforts will be for naught since everyone wants change. And when Dumbledore is gone, change really shall come upon us all." Harry said with a smile.

"And a brilliant change it shall be." Severus said with a smile.

The other four nodded in agreement. They could feel it. Harry was going to be an amazing wizard and they were glad to be able to witness it when he shines bright for the world to see.

* * *

TBC ^_^

**A/N: I'm sorry for this short chapter. My mind isn't really cooperating since a lot of things have been happening lately. I'll make it up to everyone on the next chapter. Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter nor the characters. However, I own everything in my kingdom (my head). ^_^**

**Thanks to: mizzrazz72****- **Well, every lie and deception will surface sooner or later.,**Noxy the Proxy****- **Yup and Snape doesn't react since he likes Harry in my story. And as for Dumbledore, since he sees Harry being friends with everyone and since Hagrid and Arabella reported that Harry was abused and trusted poorly by his relatives, Dumbles thinks his plans are working., **geetac****- **Thank you, I'm glad to hear that you like the chapter., **lostfeather1****- **Dumbles will fall, I can assure you that. You'd be surprised who it is that attacked Harry. ^_^, **Yana5, Yume, Make war not love. war is fun****, ****Mukuro234, evemsama-**here is more of the Knightly Four. ^_^, and **Theia Pallas****- **Ron is an idiot. He thinks Dumbles will back him up when he harms Harry. XD

* * *

**Chapter 9- Chicken Sandwiches, Chocolate Sponge Cake, Honey Tea, and Hermione Granger**

Harry was released from the Hospital Wing the very next day just before breakfast. He was escorted out by Draco, Blaise, Theo, and the Knightly four who shot down all of Harry's protest.

"You've been attacked once. Who says it won't happen again?" Theo asked without even looking at Harry who they heard sigh in frustration.

"This time, we won't be taking any chances." Blaise informed Harry he wore back his mask as they entered the Great Hall.

All eyes turned to watch him make his way towards the Slytherin table were the rest of his friends and members of _The Tribunal_ were waiting. The whole Slytherin house stood up and greeted Harry for being released from the Hospital Wing.

They sat down when Harry did and they began to eat their first meal of the day.

"How are you feeling today, Prime Minister?" asked the Head Boy which made everyone turn to look at him. Harry had to contain his sigh and turned to everyone.

"I am fine now, thank you very much. I know that I have made everyone worried because of what happened to me a few days ago. Rest assured that I do not suffer any side effects nor do I feel any pain. Now, I suggest everyone to continue their meals since most of you have classes after breakfast." He told them with a smile which made everyone smile as well.

Dumbledore was smiling the whole while Harry addressed the student population. He could already see an army of loyal students at his command when Voldemort returned. He knew that it was going to keep him smiling for the next few days.

However, several people had noticed Dumbledore's happy expression. Most of them were from the Staff table and they had to restrain themselves from sneering at the man they call 'boss'.

When breakfast was over, Harry was escorted by his knights once again to his first lesson of the day: Potions. However, it made Draco, Blaise, and Theo growl when they remembered that they shared the class with Gryffindors.

Though they no longer hated the House of the lions, it didn't mean that they were now in good terms with them. The snakes keep a peaceful relationship with them in public for the Prime Minister who seem adamant that they keep their rivalry in classrooms and that they settle it with grades and Quidditch.

When they got to the dungeons, the knights bowed and left the snakes to head to their own classes.

"So, the great and mighty Prime Minister has returned from the Hospital Wing." Ron sneered hotly as Harry entered the classroom with Draco, Blaise, and Theo. The other Gryffindors however glared at Ron but the redhead didn't pay them much mind.

"Carefully Mr. Weasley. Your words might indicate that you had something to do with the attack in the library." Harry said with a cold tone which made Ron glare at him.

"And why would I bother—"

"If you were going to say that why would you bother plan an attack against me, may I remind you that you did once before. And let me tell you now that the Head Boy, Head Girl, the prefects, and the representatives of _The Tribunal_ know about it. And the information didn't even come from me. " Harry told him as he sat down.

Ron's eyes widen and he paled.

"So, if you do not want to be subjected to an hour of questioning under the mercies of the Head Boy and Head Girl, I suggest you remain quiet and stop digging your own grave." Harry said one last time, just in time for Snape to enter the room with his robes bellowing behind him.

The class began and Snape immediately made them brew a potion to cure boils. He didn't have much plans for the first lesson since he was worried most of the time for Harry who was in the Infirmary than walking the halls and beating down Weasley in classes.

The day went by faster than the students thought.

Harry was inside _The Tribunal_ meeting room, having afternoon tea with the rest of the members of the group. The elves brought them chicken sandwiches upon Harry's request.

"A castle divided against itself cannot stand," Harry said as he took a sip of his honey tea.

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and listened.

"How is the questioning going so far?" he asked.

"The prefects and the representatives have managed to go through one-fourth of each house since yesterday. You gave the order yesterday and so far, none of the ones they have questioned said that they were in the library." Said Ade.

"However, those that _were_ in the library the same time you were, didn't see anyone else nor did they notice you being there at all." Nicol added which made the prefects and the representatives nod.

"I already have a few suspects in mind. But until the whole student body has been questions, my suspicions will remain within my person." Harry told them and they nodded.

"I want you all to remember that if the attack could have done what he did to me, who says he won't do it to the others?" he reminded them and they paled.

"Is there anyone in particular you want us to watch closely, Prime Minister?" Blade asked.

They all turned to look at Blade then Harry who placed down his cup and saucer on the table.

"Weasley and Granger of Gryffindor house."

Percy stiffened.

"He has planned harm upon me thrice already. That's as much mercy as I can grant him. First two were meant to be kept quiet but then his been vocal about his dislike towards me from the beginning. Granger, because I know that along with Ronald, they both work for Dumbledore." He explained then turned to Percy.

"I know this will be hard for you Percy. That you have to keep an eye on him and Dumbledore. However, if they can do this within the castle, who knows what harm they can bring upon the Ministry and the rest of the wizarding world."

Percy frowned. He had been wanting to work for the Minister of Magic since he was a first year. That was the reason he kept his grades on top of his year and no bad records unlike his brothers. Even Bill and Charlie had marks but Percy alone had a clean record since his family attended Hogwarts. He then shook his head.

"I understand completely, Prime Minister. If they can harm you, a political prodigy in Hogwarts, what's to keep them from harming the Minister of Magic when they leave?" Harry nodded and so did the rest of the members.

"Prefects and representatives of Gryffindor, I want eyes and ears on Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger twenty-four seven. When the week is up, I want to hear any report about their movements and their meetings with the Headmaster." He instructed coldly then turned to his knights.

"You four have a different task and it probably is more riskier than tailing Weasley and Granger." Harry said with a tone that meant that whatever he was going to say was really bad.

"We'll move as carefully as we possibly can." Blake said.

"I want you to coordinate with the Weasley twins. They seem to know the castle differently than everyone else. I want eyes and ears on Professor Quirell." The whole room froze.

"Why him?" asked Nicol.

"Because that man has no allegiance yet he has secrets. I want to know what they are and I want you to be _very_ careful in dealing with him. He may not look like it but I have felt that there is more to him that what he shows." Harry said seriously and the four nodded.

The next afternoon, Ron and Hermione were inside an used classroom.

"Seriously Ronald. You can get us both exposed if you don't shut that mouth of yours whenever Harry is around." Hermione said.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Roll over and play dead like the rest of the school?" Ron argued.

"You can pretend to not notice him. That temper of yours will cause us more than just a few detentions and hexes." She reminded him.

"I just don't understand how that guy got sorted into Slytherin! He was supposed to be in Gryffindor! Dumbledore said so. On the train, he looked like he was getting along well with us." Ron said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, let me remind you that the Sorting Hat sorts the students, not Dumbledore. Maybe the hat saw something and placed him there. Besides, he became distant since you verbally attacked him after he got sorted into Slytherin."

Ron turned red as he recalled telling Harry that he was nothing more than a slimy Slytherin. It was worse recalling it now since Hermione had to remind him of it.

"If you keep attacking him either in private or in public, he will take action sooner or later. Yesterday's attack made the rest of our house hate you more than ever. Dumbledore might stop backing you up if it gets worse. He won't side with you if the whole house sides with Harry. Dumbledore will not put his reputation on the line to fix the mistakes of a first year screw up." She told him coldly which made him pale.

"But Dumbledore would never leave—"

"He will if you keep angering Harry Potter, the Prime Minster of _The Tribunal_! He will not risk being on his bad side since he has access to the Board of Governors as well. Now that I think about it, if Harry reports about your verbal attacks against him, they will do something about it. I have read that _The Tribunal's_ Prime Minister has a special seat amongst the Board. They will not take this act as a childish school rivalry. It is against a member of their Board and they will do something." She notified the paler red head.

Ron finally understood.

One last false move and he might get punished not by the teachers but _The Board of Governors_ directly.

Hermione shook her head and moved to leave Ron. He needed to think about his future actions.

"Things aren't as simple as we thought it would be, Ron." She said and opened the door.

She had not noticed four pairs of eyes watching her leave the room and go down the stairs. The four who had listened nodded to each other and left.

Hermione left the castle and went into the forest to read a book. She couldn't use the library since Harry had been attacked there and there had been whispers that Ron was behind it. She didn't want to risk her own skin if Ron did attack Harry.

She sat by the edge of the lake, pulling out a small checkered blanket, a small plate, and the chocolate sponge cake she had asked from the kitchens. Hermione knew she needed the break from all the craziness and Ron. Especially Ron.

Have way through her cake and her book, she felt someone sat beside her.

"I highly suggest you return to the castle, Ms. Granger. We still have no idea who attacked me in the library a few days ago. He or she might run into you and harm you out here where no one can hear you." Harry informed her as he turned from the Lake to look at her, smiling.

"I was just reading and having cake. I planned to return after I finish my cake." She informed him, trying to keep her nerves in line.

"Well, I can't leave a lady like you alone here, now can I? I shall accompany you until you finish you cake and head back to the castle." He said and turned to the three that was a few feet away from them.

"Wait for me at the courtyard. I shall accompany Ms. Granger to make sure she is kept safe." He said and the three nodded.

Though they didn't want to, they left Harry alone with the mudblood Gryffindor, glaring at her before leaving them completely.

"I apologize for them. They have been very protective since the attack." He told her and went back to looking at the lake's surface.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She had never thought that she would have Harry alone away from the castle. She quickly shook her head when her mind caught up on what Harry had said.

"It's alright. I understand. I would have done the same they did but since we are neither friends nor am I a member of _The Tribunal_, I have little to no power to be your guard." She told him as she offered him her cake, which Harry declined with a smile.

"Ms. Granger, I have no qualms against us being friends. However, if you are also in good terms with Ronald Weasley, he might not like the idea of you being with me. He has already expressed his… aversion towards me from the moment I was sorted into my house. Do you have any idea why this has come to pass?" he asked her softly, innocently as he could.

The Gryffindor lioness sighed and closed her book.

"What I got from him after the sorting, when we were inside our House, Ron had been told by Dumbledore that you would be attending Hogwarts this year like him. He told us that he found out that his parents were friends with yours back then and wished that he was friends with you just like how it was before. But when you got sorted into Slytherin, all his hopes of being friends with you went out the window. His parents and your parents were in Gryffindor. He thought that it wouldn't be the same if you weren't in Gryffindor like you parents." She lied to him calmly.

"But then again, I wouldn't have minded if he wasn't in Slytherin. As you can probably tell, I have friends from the other houses as well." Harry told her.

"I know. However, for some odd reason, Ron probably wasn't raised to see pass the house of a particular person. He kept telling us that wizards go dark in Slytherin house. I see differently. You aren't dark. You even managed to unify all houses within the first few weeks of the first term. I concluded that Ron is narrow minded and has an emotional range of a teaspoon which is why he tends to 'speak out loud' whenever he 'feels' anything." She explained further.

Harry sighed.

"You know we can still be friends. But then, I can't absolutely ask you to leave Ronald just so _we_ can be friends. It wouldn't be fair for him. Even if he had never been fair towards me from the beginning." Harry remarked with a saddened face. He knew well how to play with his voice and facial expressions. He and Dudley used to confuse their friends if they were being sincere or now.

Hermione on the other hand, believed that Harry really wanted to be friends with her. She seemed hesitant for a little bit which he noticed instantly.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" he asked softly yet with a tone of concern.

"I… Harry… Can we be friends? I don't care what Ron will say. You're a better friend that him anyway. He doesn't listen to me when I warn him that his big mouth will get him in trouble one of these days…" she said as she turned to look at him, almost like pleading.

"Hermione… I want to be friends with you. But I don't want someone hating you more. I won't be able to protect you if Ronald plans to harm you like he did to me." Harry told her.

She shook her head.

"I don't care. I can take care of myself, Prime Minister. Ron will not be able to harm me." She told him with a confident smile.

Harry looked at her and smiled but was mentally laughing.

Did she really believe him? Did she really think that he didn't know her change course of action will make her more trusted by Dumbledore? Of course not. She seems very convinced that she's the one playing Harry for the fool.

"Alright. But I want you to be very careful when you're with him. Who knows what he'll do to you?" Harry warned her.

She nodded and finished her cake. Harry helped her fold the cloth they were sitting on and offered her his arm as they headed back to the castle.

Draco, Blaise, and Theo were staring in wide eye shock when they saw Harry return with the mudblood beside him, _holding_ on to him.

"Thank you, Harry. I'll see you around." She said as she turned and left the Slytherin boys, probably going to talk to Dumbledore.

Harry looked up and saw the Weasley twins with Blake and Blaine. They nodded and left the window, probably to see if Granger was really going to see Dumbledore.

Harry turned back to his dorm mates and smiled.

"Shall we head back to the dorm room? I think we have a very interesting topic to talk about." He told them and they nodded.

Harry walked beside Draco with Blaise in front and Theo behind them.

Once inside the safety of their dorm room, Draco had placed a silencing and locking spell on the door.

"Alright, explain why that mudblood was touching you, Harry." Draco said with disgust while Harry chuckle.

"You see, I have just watched her save her own skin from my wrath. She was willing to have the Weasley spawn 'hate' her for befriending me. I, of course, warned her that I wouldn't be able to watch and protect her all the time. She still agreed and said that he wouldn't be a problem. Right now, we just have to wait for a confirmation from Blake, Blaine, Fred, and George if she did head to see Dumbledore after leaving us in the courtyard." Harry explained and they laughed.

"Trust a mudblood like her to find ways to be near you. She'll be sorry sooner or later." Blaise commented which earned nods from Draco and Theo.

Harry then began to explain to them to curb their hate towards her when she was around.

"She has her uses. In the right moment, she will spill the secrets she has with Dumbledore. And I already know how." Harry said with a smirk that would have made Lucius, Severus, and Narcissa proud of him.

"Will you tell us?" asked Theo.

"No, I won't. I shall make it a surprise when I do reveal it." Harry answered.

Draco chuckled as he clapped his hands.

"I love surprises." He said which made the others laugh.

Half an hour later, a knock on the door made Draco instantly take down the spells he had placed on the door as Theo opened the door to reveal Kierron Firestone standing outside.

"Prime Minister, the Head Boy and Girl, along with the Prefects, the representatives, and the knights have assembled in the meeting room and requests your presence. We have something very important to tell you." He informed Harry who nodded and stood up, the three boys following suit.

When they got to the meeting room, the Weasley twins were looking at a piece of parchment before turning to Harry.

"Prime Minister, you would just love to see this." Fred said as George laid the parchment in front of Harry's seat.

A dot with the name 'Hermione Granger' and 'Albus Dumbledore' were inside Dumbledore's office.

"How long has she been there? " Harry said as he eyed the parchment.

"And what is that thing?" asked Nicol, seeing her name inside the box that said _The Tribunal Meeting Room_.

"It's called the Marauder's Map. We got it front Filch's office first year and have been using it since then." Fred explained to Nicol and the rest what the map was.

"And she has been in there since she left you, Draco, Blaise, and Theo in the courtyard." George said with a smirk.

"Perfect." Harry said as she smirked.

Yes, Hermione Jean Granger was falling into his nice little trap very nicely. It was only a matter of time when he makes her tell him everything he wanted to know about Dumbledore and his plans.

* * *

TBC ^_^

**A/N: Can anyone guest what Harry's plan is? You'll get a starring role if you get it right. ^_^ Read and review my good people and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticisms are very much welcomed. ^_^**


End file.
